Dissecting Edward 2
by chynnadoll36
Summary: Edward moves on with his life after Bella, but how will he handle it when she reemerges after walking out on him a year ago? This story will end in HEA (but for who?) This is the sequel to Dissecting Edward. rated M for mature readers. Laughter, Lemons and Law.
1. Chapter 1

_**Dissecting Edward 2**_

_**Prologue**_

The sound of disbelieving gasps ripple around the courtroom like a brewing tsunami. Faces are aghast, as faint murmurs can be heard from the distance from where I sit; on the witness stand very close to a very menacing looking judge and just mere feet away from people whom I know and love.

The arbiter bangs his gavel repeatedly and calls the courtroom to order, threatening to clear it if he's not abided by.

Finally, the room quiets, however the odd whisper can still be heard, as several public bystanders can be seen sharing their shock amongst one another.

All this ruckus erupted with a bombshell revelation from me.

Everyone at Lauren's trial is completely shaken, namely her and her lawyer Jane. They never anticipated the words that came out of my mouth.

I swallow hard, but the lump in my throat doesn't move. My gaze roams the front row of the courtroom where Edward's entire family sits. Their expressions are all pretty much the same; that of sadness, and concern for him.

Finally, my eyes settle on him. He remains stoic, staring blankly ahead, however from this distance I still notice the muscles in his jaw clenching repeatedly.

_Please look at me. Please understand why I had to do this._

I beg silently, willing him to face me, hoping that the connection we've always shared would be enough. But he won't acknowledge me.

"I would ask the jury to disregard Dr. Swan's last remark," Jane objects tersely.

"Counselor asked the question, Your Honor, she cannot ask for the response to be stricken simply because she doesn't like it. That's not how the law works," Jake argues civilly.

"I know how the law works, Mr. Black and I agree. Ms. Volturi, the response will stand."

Jane is incensed and is suddenly huddled with Lauren discussing matters urgently, when the judge insists for questioning to continue.

"Ms. Volturi?" The judge beckons her more sternly. Jane finally pulls herself away from a protesting Lauren and acknowledges the judge by looking up.

"I apologize, Your Honor."

"Are you ready to continue?"

"Your Honor, sidebar, please?"

"Both counsels approach the bench," he replies, looking annoyed. Jake and Jane both do as instructed.

"Ms. Volutri?"

"Your Honor, I would like to treat Dr. Swan as a hostile witness."

"Under what grounds?" Jake scoffs.

"Mr. Black, the last time I checked I was the one presiding over this case."

"Apologies, Your Honor."

"Counsel?" He turns he attention back to Jane.

"Obviously, I was misled by the statement Dr. Swan just enlightened us to."

"Doesn't make it not true," Jake mumbles.

"Counselor, this is your last warning," Judge Davis, admonishes. "As for you, Ms. Volturi, I am denying your request. You're not about to turn this courtroom into a media circus with your hijinks."

"But, Your Honor–"

"Ms. Volutri, this is not the first time you've been faced with adversity. You're an intelligent attorney and a big girl, figure it out."

"Yes, You Honor, I understand, but the response from Dr. Swan was completely inappropriate and out of my knowledge!"

"You opened the door with your line of questioning, Counselor, now deal with it," Judge Davis replies.

Jane fumes, but calmly asks, "If I may, Your Honor, have a few moments to consult with my client?"

"I think that might be a good Idea."

"This is a stall tactic, I object, Your Honor!"

"Overruled, Mr. Black. We will be taking recess, court will reconvene in thirty minutes," he announces and concludes with the bang of his gavel.

The courtroom stands as instructed by the bailiff. I pray in that moment that Edward signals me in some sort of way, but he doesn't.

I hurriedly make my way down off the witness stand in his direction.

"Edward? Edward!" I callout, as the courtroom begins to empty. His cold gaze pierces me, fleetingly, before he storms out the doors into a barrage of media reporters.

I'm stunned.

"Edward!" I try again and start after him, but I'm stopped by Rose who simply shakes her head for me to just not.

"Let him go, Bella."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: All Twilight related material is the sole property of the original author.**_

_**A/n: Hello everyone! Just a few things to clear up, since I'm not really posting Author notes when posting multiple chapters. **_

_**Firstly, Dissecting Edward is completed. Chapter 51 was the last chapter, with Bella sitting in the airport preparing to head out of time. I apologize for forgetting to update the story as complete. I have since corrected that.**_

_**Next, As I'm sure a lot of you have noticed, DE sequel is starting off with a different prologue then last time. My reason for doing this is simple, I just want readers to know that Lauren's trial will be written into the story. When I posted the sequel before, we hadn't gotten to the trial yet, before I pulled the story to rework it. So, you can expect that in future chapters.**_

_**Also, there was a noticeable typo in the prologue, which mentions Victoria consulting with her client. That was meant to read Jane, not Victoria, as Jane is Lauren's lawyer not Victoria. In fact Victoria doesn't appear in the sequel. So again, my apologies for the screw up.**_

_**Lastly, the sequel will have some significant changes. You'll probably notice some parts missing and some added in certain places. Those are just my personal preferences. They won't change the story too much. There will be some time changes. Bella will still have been gone for a year and yes, the trip to Ireland will still occur. It's an important part to the story for me. I won't get into too much of the changes, because I would still love it to be intriguing reading for you guys. I hope you can understand. I will say that I will go more in-depth about how Bella and EC's relationship came to be. I think I did well enough previously, but I just enjoyed writing it, so I want to do a little more. Sorry if it bothers anyone who's pulling for E, Masen and Bella in that respect. Edward Cullen is the major focus in the Twilight franchise, but I chose to twist the characters by adding E, Masen as the lead male (who technically doesn't exist in the Twilight universe), having said that, I want to give Edward Cullen his due. I hope you'll enjoy how I portray him. You guys pretty much know from before the basis of his character. He will not change, just be more present in the story. Okay I've gotten entirely too wordy, but it's probably the last A/n I will write until completion of the story. I will respond to any questions and comments via PM. Thanks for listening. Please enjoy the repost.**_

_**Dissecting Edward 2, Chapter 1**_

EPOV

Nothing or no one can prepare you for all of life's surprises. We're all faced with at least one every day of our lives. Educated on that little tidbit, early in life by my parents, I've learned to live my life expecting the curve balls that come smashing into mine each day. Either something good or bad is bound to happen. It's just how you deal with what you're faced with.

This day, like any other, was no different.

"You son of a bitch!"

I groan at the shrill of her voice, as it cuts into my much- needed slumber.

_I mean for fuck's sake!_

One would think she had the common sense, or at the very least, the decency to know that sleep comes as a privilege with the profession we've chosen.

"What's the problem now?" Exhaling groggily, I grab my pillow in a bear hug, bury the side of my head in it and adjust my position so I'm comfortable.

"Who _the fuck_ is Amber?"

Familiarity of the name, along with a quick vivid memory, causes me to peek open one eye.

_Oh her! _ _Waist length blond hair, gray eyes, and a nice rack. Yes, I definitely remember Amber._

In situations such as these, like any man, the need to explain shit away is normally the third thing to cross our minds. The first being, '_How the fuck did she find out?'_ And the second, '_What lie can I come up with?'_

Me, I'm sort of what you would refer to as an anomaly. I don't do what normal men do. It's a waste of time, and I'm not really interested in finessing the other person's feelings.

Rolling over, I'm met with a one hand on the hip, foot tapping, eyes blazing obviously pissed off woman. Her other hand is holding a phone...my phone, facing me in a threatening manner. On the screen there's video…of me and this _woman_ Amber. Honestly, this time, it wasn't my idea. She suggested doing body shots, and we were having a good time, so I saw no harm in indulging her. It's not like we were fucking.

_Well__?_

My eyes flick back to the pissed off woman in front of me who's clearly waiting for an explanation. Concocting a lie at this point would be frivolous, not that I was going to anyway. But instead of giving her what I'm sure she's expecting, I do what I'd normally do in a situation like this. Flip it.

"You went through my fucking phone?" I snap. Her expression turns to shock.

"Wha-? Is that all you have to say about this, Edward?" She shakes the phone for effect, and I snatch it out of her grasp. I throw the covers off my naked body with the harsh reminder of morning wood very present, as I get up and gather my discarded clothing.

_Guess I won't be getting that little problem taken care of._

"Edward!"

"What, Kate…what is it that you want to hear?"

"I _want _to hear the truth!"

"No, you don't. You already have in_ your_ head_ your_ version of it. Nothing I'm going to say will change it," I reply with not much acknowledgment of her, as I start to dress. I would have to shower at work. Right now, I need to get the fuck out of here fast. This environment has come alarmingly recognizable to me.

"Did you fuck her?"

"No," I sigh irritably.

"Did you _want_ to?"

I laugh acerbically.

_Like what the fuck difference would it make if I did or didn't?_

"Yes."

There's a gasp, and then silence, as I slip on my other shoe. Next, a pillow, catches me sharply to the side of the head.

"What the hell? Woman, have you lost it?" I gawk at her like she's taken leave of her senses.

"Screw you, Edward Masen!" She sobs and storms off to the bathroom.

I exhale heavily, my shoulders slumping forward, frustrated with the situation.

Kate is a wonderful woman. Beautiful, sexy, and fun to be with. She's also intelligent, and the best PA I ever had. I should've known better than to blur the lines.

But it was one night, after a grueling twelve-hour surgery. A few members of the surgical team met up at a local pub to blow off steam, which just happened to be my brother's pub. The next thing I know there were shots, laughter, dirty dancing and tons of flirting. It almost felt like I was back in college.

Kate was the new PA, and I could tell she was smitten with me almost immediately. She flirted a lot, and uncharacteristically, I thwarted her advances.

"_Drinking alone?"_

"_It suits its purpose." I say, taking a swig from my glass._

"_Does that mean you'd rather be alone?" She asks__but invites herself to sit before I answer._

"_If I did it doesn't matter now, it seems. What are you drinking?" I add nonchalantly and signal to one of the barmaids._

_Truth be told, being alone these past few months had been a bitch. I wasn't used to not having female companionship. I've never been used to it. I'd always had the pleasure of company from some woman. Whether it was just being around Lauren, my wife, when we were married, or any of the women I turned to for sexual gratification. Although, they provided the distraction I needed and the satisfaction I craved, I always felt alone. That was until I met Bella._

_Kate laughs, and tells the barmaid she'll have what I'm having._ _She returns with a double scotch on the rocks, and Kate and I clink glasses._ _She slams it back and I raise my brows impressed._

"_So, what's her name?"_

"_Who's name?" I frown__._

"_The name of the woman that has the notorious Dr. Edward Masen drinking alone?"_

"_What makes you think it's a woman?" I challenge and down the rest of my drink._

"_A man then?"_

_A thunderous laugh escapes me, and she smirks flirtatiously._

"_You're funny."_

"_Am I?" She retorts, all the while eyeing me salaciously. I take the __moment__ to let __my__ gaze pass over her. S__he is a vision adorned with s__carlet red, spiraled tresses, naturally colored, ruby lips and porcelain skin, sprinkled with faint freckles. Aqua tinted eyes, with the slightest flecks of gold sparkled, while she watched me openly dissecting her. There was no need for me to be inconspicuous, we both knew where this was headed._

_My eyes slipped down to her breasts, tits served up on a white cashmere platter. Perfectly sized, not overly __large__, but not too small either. I wondered what it would feel like to run my cock between them._

"_If I were you, I'd have him disinfect__ed__ before you crawl into bed with him__,__" Mike Newton chimes in as he passes by our table from the restroom._

"_Nice, Newton. Show her how much of a dick you are."_

"_Just letting the girl know what she's getting herself in to, Masen." He smiles over his shoulder, satisfied with himself, but I won't be outdone. When the time is right, I'll set him straight. I chuckle lowly and return my attention back to her._

"_Bad blood?"_

"_So, are we doing this or not?" I ignore her inquisition, throw a few bills__ down__ on the table __to settle the tab__ and slide out of the booth. She looks up at me baffled, but something tells me she's not completely clueless._

"_Doing what?"_

"_Fuckin__g,__" I say easily. "That is what you're looking for, right, a fuck?"_

"_Wow, some gentleman__,__" she scoffs, yet stands._

"_I'm pretty sure every gentleman does fuck but if you're looking for me to finesse and talk bullshit to get you spend the night with me, that's not going to happen. I'm fine with being alone."_

"_So, it is true what they say about you.__"_

_My shoulders hunch at her statement._

"_You can either entertain yourself with rumors, or you can experience the real thing. Choice is yours. Kate." I let her name roll off my tongue suggestively. The corner of my mouth quirks, causing her to smile._

"_Your place or mine?" She grins._

_There's not a chance in hell we're going back to my place. Too many memories, reminders, and ghosts. A tube of lipstick here, a fucking hair tie there. Things I'm still finding hidden in places a year after she left. Things I don't want or feel the need to explain._

"_My place is not an option."_

"_Mine it is then__,__" __s__he replies, and we head toward the exit, as we pass Mike Newton._

"_Give __my love to Angie, will ya?__" I whisper arrogantly to him._

"_Fuck off, Masen."_

_._

_._

_._

_No sooner Kate and __I__ stumble in her place, I spin her around and pin her to the door. I strip her jeans and panties midway down her thighs__and undo my pants. _

"_I do have a be__d,__" __s__he pants softly, as I slip a finger between her legs. As I suspected, she's already aroused._

"_That's good to know." __I gently bite her neck and ground into her ass, letting her know that this going to happen right here__ against this door__._

_She pushes back, rubbing her supple flesh against my hardness. I hiss at the sensation, and immediately reach in my pocket for a condom and sheath my cock. Shoving my jeans and boxers further down, I bend my knees and position myself, before thrusting hard upwards into her._

"_Fuck." I whisper, relishing the feel of her walls gripping me. The move is swift, and catches her off guard, as __she claws__ the doorframe. My movements aren't fast, but deliberate. I drive hard and deep. I know she likes it rough__; __her body tells me so. The way she arches her back__and angles her ass for deeper penetration gives it away. So, I give her all and she takes it, while moaning something about 'rumors'…and a 'fantastic cock.' I can't help a smile from spreading across my face when hearing this._

_There are no caresses, no whispered words of endearment. I'm not the guy I was before I met Bella, nor am I the same one after having had her, then losing her. Wallowing is something I won't do. It's been a year of no calls, emails, or explanations. I guess out of sight out of mind works for her. Fine. I can get with that too._

_Inside this woman, there is gratification, independence and no thoughts about the pain I feel deep inside about the day the one I loved unequivocally left__ me._

_I no longer see ghost images of her smiling at me, or chestnut hair fanned out across__ her__pillow; across my chest.__ No more mirages of her making coffee in the kitchen__ in one of my shirts __or seeing the contours of her naked body behind the glass of the steamy shower. No more of me sitting on the floor of our bedroom, despondently staring at an empty closet that once housed all her belongings._

_It's time to move on._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dissecting Edward 2, Chapter 2**_

Epov

My workday begins with an expresso, a croissant and a desk full of paperwork to sort through. Mainly it's mundane bullshit. I knew once getting promoted to Chief of Surgery shit would change, but this is ridiculous. I can't fathom why I'm looking at a pile full of nonsense that could've obviously been dealt with by someone other than me.

It's rather incredible, though, how I've let this crap accumulate. I guess that's why I'm virtually the last person to know about things that are going on in this hospital. If it's not regarding patient care, I'm pretty much out of the know.

"Annual holiday office party. Yeah, won't be attending that." I mutter, as I read over the details and toss the envelope aside. I know I'll probably get a lot of shit for not going, especially since the nurses put in such time and effort organizing the event each year. Normally, I try and avoid those types of gatherings at all costs. Letting loose, getting shitfaced, and hooking up with old, or new prospects is a habit I'm trying to steer clear of. Besides, now that things are pretty much shot between me and Kate, I wouldn't want to ruin any chance she has of having a good time.

It's a shame, really, I thought that Kate and I were simpatico. When I first met her, she reminded me a lot like a female version of myself. Ambitious, someone who didn't give a fuck about what others thought, not looking to get bogged down into a relationship. That's why I thought she would be ideal to have as a companion. I should've known things would change. They can never stay the same.

I just wasn't willing to give anymore. Since college my life had always been centered around a woman, and how to make them happy. Irina, Lauren…Bella.

A tap on my door, and Kate enters. She looks different than she had a few hours ago after I left her place. Not angry, hair up neatly and ready for the workday. It's another reason why I took to her easily. She knew how to keep our professional and social life separate.

"Sorry for the bother, but I need a couple of authorizations from you before I start my rounds." She says impassively and hands me a chart. I carefully look it over and sign where needed.

"Have you had a chance to look at the schedule board?" I ask.

"Yes, we're still slotted for Mrs. Jenkins angio at noon. She's my first stop after I leave here."

"Good. I'd like to join you for that, see if her spirits are still up," I reply.

"They normally always are."

I nod, flipping through the chart, my thoughts drifting to Mrs. Cope, a former patient of mine, who I deeply cared for and unfortunately lost due to her bout with congestive heart failure. Mrs. Jenkins reminded me a lot of Mrs. Cope, not only because of their similarities in age, and illnesses, but because of their wisdom and kindness.

Mrs. Cope was around long enough to witness my losing Bella. Although I never talked much about my personal life, she could always tell when I was dealing with distressing matters. Despite my adamancy to let anyone in, and my professionalism to keep my private life out of the workplace, Mrs. Cope always had a sense about those things. She was convinced that Bella must've had a truly rational reason for leaving the way she had. Although I'm not so sure.

On the day she passed, she, encouraged me not to give up on Bella, that she was confident that she would return, and we would reunite. I couldn't fathom how she would know something like that, but like I said. Wisdom. I didn't have the heart to tell her that I didn't share her confidence.

She promised she saw nothing but wonderful things for my future, and she was proud and honored to have known me. I miss her terribly.

There are times, as a doctor, when you get attached to certain patients. Mrs. Cope, and Mrs. Jenkins exemplify those times and patients.

"Ready." I push away from my desk and accompany Kate on her rounds.

.

.

.

By the end of the day, I'm exhausted and just want to get home and crash on the sofa. I stand outside talking to colleagues, before catching a glimpse of Kate walking to her car in the parking lot. I say my good evenings, and slip away from the circle, and hurry over to Kate before she leaves.

"Kate…" I callout and she pulls up. "…can you spare a few moments?"

She just looks at me, waiting.

"I just wanted to say great work in the OR today. Mrs. Jenkins procedure went extremely well."

"We do work excellent together in the workplace, Edward, just not together as a couple." She sighs, sounding annoyed.

"Well, that's not your fault." I admit.

"No, not all of it, but I am partly to blame. You did warn me in the beginning that you only were interested in something casual, and I was stupid to convince myself that there could be more."

"You're not stupid, Kate. You're a very beaut-"

She holds up her hand, cutting me off.

"Don't bother trying to soften the blow of being dumped by you, Edward. I knew what I was getting myself into and trust me I heard enough war stories about the infamous social life of Dr. Edward Masen to last me an eternity. I got no more than what I deserved." She unlocks the car door with the remote and ducks inside.

There really isn't much left for me to say. I'm not happy things ended off chord, but it was only a matter of time. I sensed that Kate was becoming attached.

"Yeah, well, it's never good to get hung up on rumors anyway. That's why I was always upfront with you."

She scoffs and starts the engine.

"It's funny, you know…" She begins, then pauses, contemplatively.

"What is?"

"It always felt like I was competing with someone else for your attention, not your family or even your adorable little niece and nephew who you love so much, but like a ghost of someone."

"What are you getting at, Kate?" I sigh, exasperated with where this conversation is going. I should've just trusted my initial judgment and stuck with tough love.

"Tell me something, Edward, is Dr. Isabella Swan a rumor too, because you _weren't _upfront about _her_."

I glare at her, but don't respond. I've never mentioned my relationship with Bella to Kate, but I'm sure the hospital hens were certainly clucking about it to her. She waits for me to offer a response, but I have no intention on enlightening her about my personal affairs.

Transparency about my life is not something I share with anyone, not even family. Bella was the only woman I ever allowed to know all the bits and pieces. Yes, it started off as a doctor/patient liaison, but from the beginning I knew it would turn into more.

Bella was special. She was it for me. I turned myself inside out for her- to be everything she deserved. I would've given her anything, done anything for her, but she left without a single word.

Her leaving hurt like hell, more than I thought it could, but I would never let anyone know of my grievance, not even her, and wasn't about to brandish myself to another woman like I did with her.

"Just like I thought. Nothing." Kate shakes her head and drives off.

It's just as well anyway.

I'd been doing fine. I had my family, a career I loved, and Josh and my new baby niece, Jocelyn, to keep me distracted. Until, there were times that those distractions weren't enough.

.

.

.

I enter my home, close the door, and just stare straight ahead. It's been a year, but I always seem to go through the ritual of arriving home this way. Maybe because the remembrance of the way she left is still fresh in my head. Maybe it's because her scent is still so potent in this damned house. Or maybe it's just because of everything that just happened with Kate. It could also, possibly, have everything to do with the shiny, silver object that sits on the coffee table, catching my gaze each time I walk through the door.

"_What the fuck is that?"_

"_She told me to give it to you. I was going to put it in the mail, but I didn't think it would be appropriate…" Rose says with a look of guilt and dare I say sadness._

"_**You**__ didn't think it would be appropriate?" I snatch the envelope from her grasp, knowing Bella put her up to this visit. I rip it open and hold the contents aloft. It was in there, alone, with no note. My eyes lift to meet Rose's. Anger to sadness. _

"_What exactly did she say for you to tell me?" My last frayed nerve snaps._

"_Not much, just to make sure I gave it to you. She didn't want to chance putting it the mail, but she didn't want to um…"_

"_Give it to me herself." I add. "Where is she, huh, Rose? I need to talk to her."_

"_Edward, I…" she shakes her head apprehensively, and sighs._

"_She told you not to tell me where she is." I say knowingly._

"_I'm so sorry…"_

_I laugh mockingly and hurl it across the room, not sure where it ends up._

"_Okay, you've done your job as her flunky up to par. Now you're free to report back to her, tell her exactly what I did with it. While you're at it, tell her that I don't give a shit! Tell her exactly what I think of her, that she's a coward, sending you to do her dirty work. You can leave." I say dismissively._

"_Edward- l"_

"_I said get out now." My glare is unwavering, and she nods and heads to the door, stopping just as I'm ready to close it behind her._

"_Edward…I know that you and I aren't exactly friends, but I really am sorry."_

"_Whatever."_

It's been a year, and the fucking thing sits in the same spot, mocking, reminding, and tormenting me. I've never attempted to move it, and I don't why after Rose left that day, I decided to pick it up and keep it. Maybe it's the masochist inside me. The need to believe that this was just some kneejerk reaction by Bella, because she was afraid.

Maybe I leave it there to keep me grounded- to remind me not to do something stupid, or embarrassing. Although, not for lack of trying, diligently, to the point of humiliating myself.

_I snatch my surgical cap from my head, after a four-hour long valve replacement. In the OR I'm the portrait of perfection. The ultimate professional, calm, and collected, but inside there's a storm brewing-a slow swirling funnel, building to unleash mass destruction once at full capacity. Others can't witness it, and my lungs feel like they're being crushed trying to hold it all inside. This storm keeps growing, and it needs to be unleashed. _

_My strides are long, quick and furious, as I meander the halls and stairwells until reaching my destination on the hospital's rooftop. The rain pelts down on me, hard, sharp, nearly painful, reminiscent of the knife that twists in my heart. I shove my hand in my pocket and produce my phone. I can barely see through the harsh droplets, and the screen is drenched making the device near impossible to operate. It'll be a pure miracle if it's able to function properly after this. Somehow, I'm able to find her number and place the call amid the merciless downpour._

_Her line rings, and I wait. It's been almost two weeks since she left, and I thought I was doing the right thing by giving her time to sort her shit out. Whatever the fuck that is. But with no explanation from her, or even Rose, I think I've given enough. _

_Her line picks up, but there's silence._

"_Bella, what-"_

_A long irritating beep cuts into what was going to be an epic ass chewing and knowing she's not on the other end makes the knife twist more. The piercing sound somewhat reigns me in. The greeting once left on her cellphone is now gone. Just nothing. What the hell does that mean? _

_I recognize a change in my voice._

"_So, this is it, huh? Love? We finally say the words, and you run off with your tail tucked? Is that what it is? You're scared? It's the only thing I can fathom for your leaving this way. No explanation, no words. Like a thief in the night. You take everything and leave only unanswered questions? Cowardly…"_

_I cringe inwardly, as I hear my words coming out harsher than intended. I turn at the sound of footsteps approaching, and thrust a hand through my saturated hair, as I wait for the parties to pass, before continuing._

"_Come on, Bella. Pick up. Damn it! I know you're screening your calls. Whatever is wrong we can't fix it if we don't talk. We always talk. You're a therapist for fuck's sake! Come on!"_

_The ceremonious beep cuts me off just as abruptly as it had before. The hand holding the phone, drops to my side in defeat._

"_Fuck."_

Several calls, like that, I tried before realizing it was a lost cause. Wherever she was, she did not want to be bothered, and soon my brain and pride got the hint, even though it took my heart a bit longer.

I've never pined over women. It's not in my character, but I'm human, and I hurt like any other person who's suffered a broken heart. She didn't even care that it hurt; that she caused this hurt. She told me to never walk out on her, but I guess the same courtesy wasn't extended to me.

_What a fucking hypocrite._

My eyes linger on the silver object a little longer, before I head upstairs to a lonely bed.


	4. Chapter 4

_Dissecting Edward 2, chapter 3_

Epov

Saturday morning, and it feels euphoric. I haven't been accustomed to having the weekend free and clear since I can remember. There's still always the chance of the hospital paging me in an emergency, but as of now I'm going to enjoy my day off.

One would think I'd use the day to catch up on much needed rest, but there's only one other activity I'd rather be doing on a day like this.

"Come here, beautiful..." I wrap her gently in my arms and cradle her head. "Look at you, you're so perfect."

My sister gazes at me shaking her head smiling, while I coo, and bond with my little niece.

"You're such a sucker," she laughs.

She's right. I can feel myself beaming at this little one. I'm sure the look on my face mirrors the feeling in my heart.

"I can't deny that I absolutely am, but only for that little one upstairs and this gorgeous little one right here, isn't that right, Joss?"

"I'm thinking we need to find her nickname. Josh is already getting confused when he hears anyone talking about her, thinking that they're saying _Josh_ instead of _Jos,_" Alice says tapping her chin contemplatively.

"Well, you and Jasper named her, Al." I say sarcastically.

"Technically Jasper did, I just agreed on the name."

"Clearly it's a good thing you guys make beautiful babies, because I'm a little concerned about the intelligence of both of you."

"Shut up, Edward. Our intelligence is fine, and our children are perfect, beautiful _and_ intelligent. I mean just look at Josh. That kid is definitely too smart for his own good."

"Yeah and he obviously gets that from me."

She scowls, and I smirk triumphantly.

"Where is my nephew anyway? I was hoping we could hangout since I rarely have a weekend off. Maybe go to a movie, or that trampoline park he's been prattling on about."

"Trampoline park?" She scoffs. "You really need a woman in your life, Edward if the best date you can get is bouncing on a huge spring cot with a six-year old." She replies, as we sit comfortably in the living room. Her unsubtle way of probing into my personal life isn't lost on me.

Baby Joss sleeps soundly in my arms, as I'm unwilling to let go of her just yet.

"I love spending time with my nephew, you know that. A woman wouldn't change that. It'll be the same for this little one too once she's old enough to really hangout with her uncle. Who needs a woman when you have someone so perfect who loves you unconditionally?"

Even though I'm speaking freely, the last part was not an omission I wanted to share with my sister. I know I've just opened the door to a bunch of shit.

She sighs sadly. "You're so good with kids, Edward. You'd make an awesome dad."

"Yeah, well, don't hold your breath. Mathematically, I recall it takes two to make a baby."

"These days? Think again. And I thought you were a doctor for heaven's sake."

"You know what I meant." I frown at her. She rolls her eyes in mock irritation.

"Anyway, I thought you were seeing someone, _Kate_ is it?"

My eyes cut to her, knowing damned well I never disclosed that information to her. That means Jasper has been engaging in pillow-talk again.

_God, he's such a whipped bastard._

"Your husband has a big mouth." I exhale heavily and decide it's time for me to lay Jocelyn in her bassinet, before I get into this with her mother.

Alice and I have been known to have some classic quarrels, nothing that left bloodshed in our wake, but more along the lines of good-natured, sibling bantering. I felt one of those moments coming on.

"As a brother-in-law, Jasper just cares about you, as we all do, Edward."

"Honestly, is that all the two of you do in bed, is lie there discussing my personal life?" I say becoming irritated.

"Get a grip, your personal life, as it is, is _not_ that interesting."

"I'll definitely have to agree with you there, so the two of you should stop talking about it. That includes the rest of the family too."

"Why are you so defensive? We're just worried about you, that's all."

"Well don't. Like me, women are the _last _thing any of you should be worried about." 

"Swearing off them now, are we? I'd wondered how long you were going to keep burning that penis at both ends."

I scowl at her.

"I'm not swearing off anything. I'm just a person that learns from the lessons I'm taught, and don't think for a second I don't see what you're doing, Al."

"Why whatever do you mean, big brother?" She says sweetly and bats her lashes.

"Cut the shit. This has mom written all over it. You're fishing."

"I'm not fishing, I'm just…" She pauses, as if trying to find a better word for her shameless snooping.

"You're doing mom's dirty work, is what you're doing. She told you to pry as much information out of me as you could, and you're failing miserably."

"Okay fine. Mom told me to find out about your _situation_ with Kate, since Thanksgiving is around the corner, and…"

My eyes widen.

"Oh no, don't even say it, Alice, don't even think it."

"…mom wants to know if you will bring her to dinner." She rushes out before I have a chance to thoroughly protest.

I'm outraged.

"Are you _insane?_ I'm not bringing Kate to Thanksgiving dinner. We're not even…_like that, _Alice!" My tone is teetering on a shout and a whisper, acutely aware that there's a toddler upstairs and a sleeping infant just feet away.

"Calm down. I told mom that it would probably be a longshot that you'd bring her…"

"Did you, now?" I quip.

"…but she insisted I try, and I promised I would. Edward, she's been so worried about you after you ended things with Bella. We all have been. We were so sure that she was the perfect woman for you."

My eyes close, as I shake my head in frustration. I'd never had the heart to tell my family the truth behind the breakup, hell I didn't even know what the truth was, but I couldn't bring myself to tell them that she just walked out on me. For one, my sister would still be cursing her name to this very day, and two, I didn't want to see the pity in their eyes once they knew that she just picked up and left without even saying goodbye.

The only person who knew Bella had left the way she had was Rose, and her loyalty to her friend was binding. It was clear from Emmett that she hadn't been sharing much with him about Bella either. It was just as well anyway, since he and Rose were in a serious relationship now. It wasn't a good idea to put my brother into a situation where he felt he had to choose between me and the love of his life.

"Why are you bringing her up now, Alice? It's been a fucking year."

"And it obviously still bothers you."

"It doesn't,' I huff and pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Liar."

"Question, if mom is so concerned about any of this, why didn't she come to me herself? It would've been a hell of a lot easier than talking to you about it, that's for sure."

"Because you're like a landmine when it comes to discussing your private life, and she doesn't like to make you upset. Me, on the other-hand, couldn't give a shit about your temper…"

"Clearly."

"So, yeah, I'm in charge of dirty-work." She concludes.

"This is bullshit."

"Edward, listen…" Here she takes it upon herself to brush a hand over my hair, letting me know that the epic battle has ended, and she has won. Time for unwanted sisterly advice. "…I know you loved Bella, and I can see that you're still hurting over her, but I think it's time to move on. It's been a year. She's not coming back."

"Alice-"

"Let me finish…"

"Fine."

"…I'm not pretending to know what the status of your relationship is with Kate, nor am I trying to push you into something you're not ready for. It's only dinner, Edward. Just consider it. If you decide not to bring her, then I will tell mom to but out."

"I'd appreciate that." I say derisively.

"But I think it would be a lot simpler to bring her, that way mom, dad, Carlisle, and Aunt Ezzy, aren't giving you that look of worry while passing the green bean casserole."

I laugh acerbically at her last-ditch effort to convince me to agree to her ludicrous idea. "Nicely done, sis."

The rampant sound of tiny feet can be heard trampling down the stairs.

_Saved by the toddler._

I sigh, as Josh comes running in the living room, clad from head-to-toe in a Captain America costume, complete with shield in-hand.

"Hey, buddy. Awesome costume."

"Yup!" He says excitedly, after quickly giving me a fist bump. This greeting gesture is what we're reduced to, now since my nephew seems to be growing up.

I look back at my sister. "What the hell is this?" I mumble.

"_This_ is the result of one Captain America Civil War movie that you, Emmett and Jasper took him to see a while back," She replies.

"What happened to Spiderman?" I question, confused.

"Ask him." Alice shrugs.

I look back at Josh, whose big blue eyes are shining exuberantly through the holes of the Captain America mask.

"You don't like Spidey anymore, buddy?"

"Captain America is the best, Uncle Edward. He's the first action superhero, everybody knows that."

"Oh." I feign dumbness.

"Yeah, _Uncle Edward_, keep up. Captain America rules, and he's hot too." My sister adds.

"Captain America's not hot, Mommy, he's very strong, duh." He rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, _mommy_, duh." I tease.

"Yeah, yeah." She waves us both off. "And you, mister, watch it with that 'duh' word. I don't like it."

"Yes, mom," Josh whines after being chastised. "Can I go over to Evan's house now to play? He's wearing his Iron Man costume."

"Yes, you can go, and play nicely."

"Okay."

"I spoke to Evan's mom already and she's says you can stay for dinner if you'd like. They're having spaghetti." She hands him his jacket.

"Cool! Bye, Mommy, bye, Uncle Edward, bye, Joss." He finally whispers into the bassinet to his sleeping sister, before heading out the door.

"Well, there goes my weekend plans. He's really growing up, making new friends, becoming a big brother. Do you realize that he got through that entire conversation without mispronouncing a single word?"

"Yeah. It's sort of depressing, isn't?" She laughs, causing me to laugh as well.

"It's a good thing. Besides, I still have this little one to spoil." I lean and kiss Joss's head before preparing to make my own exit.

"Tell Josh I'll call him later. Maybe I'll head over to introduce myself to Evan's mom and see if he can tag along with us to the trampoline park," I say suggestively.

"Cool your jets, Romeo, Evan's mom is happily married."

"Relax, I was only bating you, and of course, you bit."

She swats my shoulder playfully. "Get out of my house."

"Don't worry, I'm going. I need to find something else to get into anyway." I sigh contently.

"I won't take that literally," She fires back.

I chuckle darkly.

"Tell me mom she was represented well."

"Will do. Love you."

"Love you too."

.

.

.

I leave my sister's home with the things she said weighing heavily on my mind. My thoughts bounce back and forth between Bella and the way she ended us, and the way I ended things with Kate.

Kate's words about Bella play over and over in my head, sending me back to that day when I realized Bella left. Ironically both she and my sister were right in the different ways they counseled me. Kate was dead on. There was a ghost always between us, possibly hindering any chance of us becoming more than what we were. And Alice was close on her heels by saying Bella's leaving was still affecting me, but it was time to move forward. She wasn't coming back, and I wasn't exactly sure if I wanted her to return.

Honestly, when I thought about her, it only made me angry, and created more questions I was never going to get the answers to, and I was beginning to not like the way I was feeling.

There was no plausible reason for me to be like this. I'm a young, attractive, successful doctor. Chief of Surgery to be precise. I didn't have to be like this. Defeat wasn't in my vocabulary. I always went after what I wanted and got it by any means necessary. It was time to get back to that guy.

No, I wasn't about to let what happened with Bella send me spiraling back into my loathsome past, but I sure as hell wasn't going to ruin my future over it either.

.

.

.

"Oh, oh, God! Right there!" Her words fill the room in carnal chants, and with one final thrust I groan against her throat, the slickness of her drenched skin, briny to my lips, as I come hard inside her. We're both spent, panting heavily, bodies tangled in a sweaty heap on the bed. I withdraw from her and roll onto my back. I remove the condom and toss it in the wastebasket next to the bedside. A satisfying sigh leaves me, as I stare at the ceiling.

"So, this is it. The push and pull. One minute it's over and the next we're in my bed screwing like there's no tomorrow," she states breathlessly.

"I didn't hear a no."

"Clearly I have a weakness."

"For sex? Join the club," I scoff.

"No idiot, for you."

I turn my head to the side and look at her, _really _look at her.

"_Why_?" I frown.

"Maybe I see that there's a lot more to you."

"Maybe you're just a glutton for punishment, Kate."

"Maybe you're just afraid."

I decide to change course, knowing we could go back and forth with this all night.

"So, there's a dinner...at my parent's house…Thanksgiving. You wanna go, or you probably have plans?"

She sits up, looking bewildered.

"You're asking me to Thanksgiving dinner at your parent's house?"

"I believe that's what I said."

"That seems rather personal for what we are, considering we weren't anything a few weeks ago."

"It's just dinner." I say, sounding unconvincing even to my own ears.

"Just dinner." She mocks.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure there will be a turkey, stuffing, a fucking pumpkin pie, nothing to get excited about. We will be engorging ourselves with food and booze, watching football, and probably playing annoying ridiculous board games all night. Do you think you could handle it?"

"Sure. I don't have any plans. I was just going to do some work and throw a lasagna in the oven. I love football, by the way." She smiles.

I can't contain my laughter.

"She loves football, she says. Great. I'm going to take a shower." I get up and make my way to the door.

"Edward, what…does this mean…for us I'm talking about?"

"I don't know." I shrug. "What are you expecting?"

"I don't know." She shrugs.

I exhale heavily. "Let's just play it by ear. Have dinner, enjoy ourselves, and go from there. It's doomed to fail if we put expectations on it, Kate. That much I can assure you."

She nods, and settles back onto the pillows, still deeply baffled by the whole thing, I can tell. That makes two of us.

.

.

.

I lock up my office and make my way to the elevator, after a slow day in the ER. Normally holidays are primetime for a hectic emergency room, but I guess it's good to know that things are quiet right now. It allows the staff to leave on schedule and spend time with their families.

Thanksgiving is tomorrow, and I've been rethinking the invitation I extended to Kate. It's going to be awkward, I'm sure of it. I'm probably going to need to drink, heavily, just to push through it.

On the way home, I stop by my parent's house to see if they need any last-minute help, preparing for tomorrow's shindig, and to sort of prep them before I arrive with Kate.

I drive up and notice all the cars parked in the driveway. It's obvious that everyone's here with the same thought in mind. I'm not surprised. It's tradition for us to meet up at my folk's the evening before Thanksgiving and Christmas. While the women prep cook, the men are busy being ordered to do some sort of manual labor by them.

I park my car and step up on the porch, noticing my aunt Ezzy and Cousin Carlisle's Mercedes, as I pass by. It's been about five months since they'd moved back to Washington, thrilling my parents to no end. It was always hard for my mother and aunt to live so far apart from each other for as close as they are. My cousin Carlisle recognized that, and with his Law office head quarter's stationed here in Washington, the decision to move back home was simple.

I peep through the window, and sure enough, I can see the women doing the usual. Congregating, cooking, and cackling. I knock once on the door and wait to be let in by one of them. My aunt turns out to be the designated greeter.

"Well, hello there, handsome," She says sweetly, and quickly kisses my cheek, before returning to the kitchen with me following not far behind.

"It smells great in here. Please don't tell me I have to wait until tomorrow to eat something?" I ask, as I enter the kitchen and greet my mother and sister with a kiss. Rose and I exchange a cordial hug.

"We won't tell you then," Alice informs.

"Awe come on. That's torture," I whine and try to sneak an olive off the vegetable tray. I'm rewarded with a sharp whack to the back of my hand, causing me to drop it back down.

"Emmett will be here soon with subs from the deli. This food is for tomorrow, Edward," Alice warns.

"You've got to be kidding me. As if anyone's going to notice if one olive is missing, and let's be honest, there's going to be enough food to invite the entire neighborhood once you guys are finished," I argue, and go for a piece of sourdough bread and dip this time, effortlessly.

"Mmmm, so good."

"Mom!" Alice tattles like a four-year old, alerting my mother of my mischief.

"Edward, sweetheart, please stop antagonizing your sister. Goodness the two of you have been at each other's throats since you were kids."

"Snitch," I glare at Alice.

"Bite me."

"Enough, you two. I swear it's like I've been thrown into a time machine and sent back twenty-five years."

"I think it's cute," Aunt Ezzy comments, laughing at us both.

"Of course, you do. That's because you didn't have to deal with it, Ez. You only had one child, precious as he is. Edward and Alice are like oil and vinegar."

"Salad dressing?" Emmett scrunches his face, as he enters the kitchen at the end of the statement.

"No, dummy, it means we don't mix. Are you sure you're related to us?" Alice jibes.

"With the way you're always picking fights with Edward and me, I'd wager your genetic makeup is the one that's in question, lil sis," Emmett retorts and fist bumps with me.

"Oh, you're clearly the one in question, sasquatch. Who the hell do you resemble-?"

"Okay, enough of that kind of talk. Sorry to disappoint all of you, but you're all genetically connected," Mom informs.

"Sucks."

"Bummer."

"Bullshit."

"Emmett!" Rose gasps.

"Alright that's enough, girls to their respective corners and boy's downstairs, now. Your father and Jasper have some contraption they need help putting together for tomorrow," Mom orders, and I have no qualms obeying her command.

"Let's go, bro. I've got super subs and beer for us." Emmett adds, grabbing the tray of sandwiches in his massive arms.

"Right behind you. Oh, and by the way, I'm bringing Kate to dinner, just to give you a heads up."

"Oh, is Kate a co-worker, sweetheart?" Mom questions nonchalantly, still chopping vegetables. She's so full of it.

"Nice poker face, Mom, but you fail. Alice already ratted you out, so please, I don't want anyone giving Kate the third degree. She's just a friend, and tomorrow is just dinner. Got it?"

"Got it." She responds genuinely, as she and Alice share a look along with smirks.

I catch a glimpse of Rose's reaction, and she doesn't look pleased.

_What the hell's that all about?_

Emmett and I head to the basement, while they continue chatting about the sibling dynamic between Alice, Emmett, and me. That is, until they assume, I'm out of earshot, then the conversation about my Thanksgiving dinner mystery date picks up.

The women in my family are relentless snoopers. My sister being the ringleader, while my mother, and aunt Ezzy will use their wonder twin powers to completely manipulate a situation to their favor. Rose is not exempt either, she's one of them now, since she and my brother are attached at the hip. She may very well be the worst of them, considering she's practically a Masen, along with being Bella's best friend.

I've been on the receiving end of Rose's ire when it's involved Bella, and that 'look' I just witnessed lets me know that Bella might be getting a phone call soon, and Kate will be getting the third degree tomorrow if I don't take a moment and talk to Rose privately. I want the holiday to be enjoyable for everyone, and there are certain topics that need to be addressed to ensure that.

After helping my father, and Jasper set up the man-cave for tomorrow's festivities, I slip out to the porch where Rose and my sister are chatting.

"I'm waving the white flag. Is it safe?" I joke, approaching them.

"Your safe, for now," Alice says. "So, you decided to take my advice after all, I see."

I know what she's referring to, but I'm not going to discuss what she and I talked about in front of Rose. I'd rather our conversation be between the two of us.

"Let's just say I exercised my own judgement and leave it at that."

"Done." She holds up her hands, succumbing. "I have to go and check on the baby. You want to come, Rose?"

"Sure, I'd love to." She starts inside after Alice, and I stop her.

"Hey, can I have a moment?"

"Um…okay. Al, I'll be there in a couple minutes." She alerts my sister, and then shuts the door. "What's up?"

"Yeah, so, there's no easy way to approach this, so I'll get straight to it."

She prepares herself, crossing her arms, and fixing me with a look of curiosity and skepticism. I haven't even mentioned _her_ name and already she's on the defensive.

_This should be fun._

"Tomorrow is Thanksgiving, and we're all going to be having dinner together as a family. I just want to make sure everyone is…comfortable."

"You mean your date. Her name's Kate, right?" Her tone is clipped, and that 'look' is back.

"That's right."

"What exactly is it that you're asking me, Edward? Do you think I'm going to attack your girlfriend in the middle of your father carving the turkey, or maybe just as your mother starts grace?"

"She's not my girlfriend, and no, I don't think you're going to attack Kate, not physically anyway. Maybe verbally."

"And why would I do that?" She huffs with frustration.

I throw her a condescending look and shake my head. "You know why."

"Because of Bella?"

I just glare at her, not needing to verbalize a response.

"Edward, Bella is the one who left, so you don't owe her anything. It was her choice. You've finally moved on and that's great. I'm not going to get involved. It's none of my business."

"As long as we're on the same page."

"We are." She say's definitively, and reaches for the door, but I stop her once more.

"Although…."

She rolls her eyes skyward, and sighs. "Although?"

"You got this _look_ when I mentioned bringing a date to dinner. Are you going to deny it?"

"No," she snorts. "Look, I'm loyal to Bella. She's my best friend, and I would do anything for her, as you know, but it doesn't mean I agree with her choices. Having said that, I think she made a colossal mistake leaving her practice, her life, even me. Most of all, I think it was a mistake to leave you."

"Is that so," I state disbelievingly.

"Yes."

"Come on, Rose. I know I'm not your favorite person."

"In the beginning, I had my reservations about you, but it didn't take long for me to realize that I never seen two people more perfect for each other. The two of you belong together, Edward."

I lean over the railing, staring out into the sunset. She mimics my position. "It's funny, you're her best friend and you couldn't convince her of that."

"Bella can be extremely pigheaded."

"Yeah," I agree quietly.

There's silence, not awkward, just quiet. Crickets chirp, wind rustles what's left of the leaves. I assume she's thinking about her. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't.

"How is she?" My voice sounds deeper than normal, gritty even.

"She's okay, I guess. At least that's what she says."

"Oh…that's good." I fiddle with the cuff of my shirt. "Is she uh…I mean does she…?

"Is she seeing anyone? I'm not going to answer that. Does she ask about you? Yes, she does. More than I think a person should who ended a relationship so abruptly."

I turn and look at her. "What does she ask about me?"

"Edward…" She sighs.

"Tell me," I demand.

"She asks if you're okay, if your taking care of yourself, if you're seeing anyone. All the normal crap."

I scoff, "Why would she even care, I mean she left, right?"

"You're kidding. You do know that she still loves you."

My eyes cut to hers.

"_Love?_"

"Edward, Bella didn't leave because she doesn't love you-"

"Then why did she, Rose? Tell me that." My anger flares. "You explain to me why she's asking about me? Why, if she loved me so goddamn much, did she walk out on me? Why has it been a year with no phone calls, no letters, not one single word from her, huh?"

"I don't know," She says softly.

"Why did she leave, Rose? What was so terrible that she had to leave her practice, her best friend, and the man she claimed to love? You know, don't you? Tell me." I become aggravated all over again, knowing there's some specific reason for her disappearing the way she did and_ not_ knowing what that reason was.

"I can't, Edward. It's for Bella to decide if she wants you to know."

"Right." I nod, irritated by that response.

"You should try calling her."

"You think I haven't tried?" I snap.

"Lately?"

I frown at her in disbelief. "You've _got_ to be joking. So, it's masochism that she wants?"

"No, of course not-"

"Good, because she's not going to get it. It's been a fucking year. My number hasn't changed, she knows where to find me. Let _her_ pick up the fucking phone."

"Edward, I just meant…"

"No, it's fucking bullshit. I'm not subjecting myself to Bella's ridiculous, infantile behavior. She left, she didn't give a shit, and now I'm moving on."

Done with the discussion, I walk back to the door.

"I'm sure you'll be briefing her on our little conversation. Tell her I said not to worry about me, I'm good, and Happy Thanksgiving."

I close the door rougher than intended, and all eyes swing to me from every direction.

"Sorry," I say, and continue into the kitchen, hoping no one attempts to follow.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Dissecting Edward 2, Chapter 4_**

_Epov_

_Unbelievable. It's fucking snowing._

Well, technically it's flurrying, but it's still unbelievable. I'm driving to pick up Kate and then to my parents for dinner. This weather has drastically changed since yesterday, plummeting from high fifties to mid-thirties.

She answers the door casually dressed in jeans, a high-neck cashmere sweater, and her hair down her back. She grabs her long wool coat and wraps it around her shoulders.

"Hi. Happy Thanksgiving," she smiles.

"Same to you. You look great."

"Thanks. I figured I'd dress appropriately for a day of watching football and ridiculous board games."

"Funny and very appropriate. Shall we?" I extend my hand for her to walk ahead of me to the car and open the door for her once I reach the passenger side.

Just as we're on our journey, I adjust the heat making it a little warmer when I see her rubbing her palms together out the corner of my eye.

"Better?"

"Oh, yes, thank you. I can't believe how the temperature has changed."

"Yeah, looks like we're going to have a really cold winter."

"Yeah, looks like it."

Sensing that she's nervous, I turn on some soft music hoping maybe it'll calm her. She rewards me with an approving smile.

"Um…I meant to say you look nice too. I don't think I've ever seen you so dressed down before", she comments.

"Yeah, well, we don't just watch football. I needed to dress appropriate as well," I laugh.

"That means I get to see you get all worked up and sweaty. Big difference from the OR perfectionist that is Edward Masen."

"Somewhat a difference, but you _have_ seen me worked up and sweaty before."

I glance at her, and she ducks her head, smiles and…

_Was that a blush? Interesting._

She clears her throat uncomfortably. "You guys really get into the holidays, huh?"

"Oh, you have no idea. I probably should've warned you. There's a football game played amongst all the men in my family in the backyard after dinner. So, that would include my father, my cousin Carlisle and his son if he attends, my brother Emmett, my brother-in-law Jasper, and my nephew Josh. Oh, and me."

"Uh huh, and what do the women do while the game is going on?"

"They go Christmas tree hunting."

Her laugh is carefree.

"Don't laugh. I'm being serious." I glance at her and flash a wide smile. "My mother had us drag huge boxes of Christmas decorations out of the attic last night. A tree will be trimmed before the night is over, I guarantee it."

"Tree trimming…," she exhales. "Sure, why not. Tis the season."

"You got that right."

"Will there be alcohol?"

"Uh, yeah. My brother owns a pub. Did you think that there wouldn't be alcohol?" I laugh.

"Then I think tree trimming won't seem so bad," she jokes.

"What, no crazy family traditions with your folks?"

"Not really. My family is pretty scattered around the globe, so normally it would just be my parents, and me. Since moving here, it'll be my first time not spending the holidays with them."

There's a hint of sadness in her voice, and I can sympathize. My entire life I've spent holidays and birthdays with my family. Our gatherings were always a little over the top, inciting some sort of tradition. There were embarrassing moments, and cameras to capture each of them.

All-in-all, the good memories outweighed the mortifying ones − Alice and Jasper's wedding, Josh's first Christmas − the grand opening of Emmett's pub. My med-school graduation party…well, maybe I'll file that one under mortifying moments. Although it was certainly more disastrous than mortifying. The night my life would forever be altered.

"So, a Masen family tradition. I guess I'm in for a treat this Thanksgiving?"

Her question pulls me out of my reverie, and it's a relief. The last thing I need to be doing today is reminiscing about that night.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. I'll make sure you'll have a good time."

We arrive at my parents and are greeted by my father.

"Hey, Son. Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving, Dad. This is Kate."

"Welcome, Kate."

"Thank you for having me, Sir, and it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"The pleasure is mine as well, Kate. Please do me a favor, though. I know it will be a little awkward but call me Edward."

My father smiles warmly at Kate and gives her a brief embrace.

"It shouldn't be too awkward," she laughs, and we enter. I remove my jacket and help her out of her coat.

"You say that now, but just wait until my nephew arrives. He shares the name as well." My father winks.

"So, three Edwards'?" She asks amusingly confused.

"Yeah, we're a…unique little clan," I explain, as we follow him into the family room.

"You mean my son didn't warn you before he invited you?"

"Um…he told me the important parts, I guess," she laughs.

"I didn't want to ruin all the surprises, Dad."

"Good thinking, Son."

It seems we're the first ones to arrive, which is odd. My sister is usually here, helping before the rest of the family arrives. Maybe her hands are extremely full having to get herself and the baby ready, along with cracking the whip on Jasper and Josh.

After introducing Kate to my mother, I encourage her to relax and make herself at home. She and mom are soon having a friendly conversation, while I chat with my father.

"Kate seems nice. Easy on the eyes too," he comments, handing me a beer.

"Yeah," I agree, simply, and take a swig.

"That's all you have to say?" he eyes me with a smirk. Seems he's been prepped to carry-out mom's dirty work too. Divide and conquer. I know the routine well.

"Allow me to satisfy your curiosity, Dad. Kate is my PA, no we are not in a serious relationship, no, I don't know if we ever will be, yes, we are sleeping together, and yes, I realize that was too much information."

He clears his throat uncomfortably. "I think that about covers it. Just leave out that last part if your mother asks, will ya? I don't want to send her into shock for the holiday."

"Absolutely."

He pats me on the back and disappears into the kitchen. I join Kate and my mother on the sofa when the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it."

Emmett and Rose are the next to arrive and noticing that Ezzy and Carlisle have just parked, I keep the door open.

My mother introduces Kate to everyone, and they all seem to be getting long fine, including Rose. I believe she was genuine with everything she said during our discussion, but part of me is skeptical. She's a fierce momma bear when it comes to Bella.

The men, naturally, have slipped off into their own little space in the room to talk about manly shit, and the women have taken up their own conversation in an area of their choosing. I can't help but watch Rose and Kate like a hawk, as they've seemed to be engaged in intriguing conversation.

_Shit! I knew this was a bad idea. What the hell could she possibly be telling her?_

"Hey, Edward, come on, man. We're going downstairs to watch the game."

"Uh…shouldn't we wait for Jasper?" I say still watching Rose and Kate.

"No…" he snorts. "Our sister probably has him busy helping her pump breast milk and packing diaper bags and shit."

That dig reels me back in for a moment, and I laugh. "Now that's funny. I can actually picture that."

"Come on, he'll be here soon enough, unless…" He leaves his words hanging suggestively.

"Unless what?"

"…unless you'd rather stay here and monitor what my girlfriend and your girlfriend are talking about."

"What do you think they're talking about?" I ask, craning my neck to see if I can pick up the conversation.

"Well, if I know Rose, I'd wager they're talking about Bella."

"What?" I whirl around. He snickers and heads down to the man cave, erupting into boisterous laughter along the way.

_What a dick!_

This is not good. I need to run interference between the two of them before Rose says something she shouldn't. I approach them, and the doorbell rings.

"Oh! that should be Alice, Jasper and the kids. Edward would you be a darling and greet them? They'll probably need help."

_Shit!_

Changing direction, I sprint across the room. The door is then flung open, and I'm nearly run over by my nephew.

"Yay, football!"

"Joshua Whitlock! You are not on a football field. Stop running in the house, and say hello to everyone," my sister chastises. Josh stops and does as he's told.

"Hi everyone! Happy Thanksgiving! Bye everyone!"

He then takes off for the basement.

"Josh!" Alice admonishes again, but it's too late. That kid has other ideas. "Jasper, do something please."

"I'll talk to him, babe," Jasper quickly says, as he struggles inside with all of Joss's belongings.

"Oh, let him be. He's excited for today," Mom defends Josh as she always does, and relieves Alice of the baby.

"Happy Thanksgiving," Alice says and exchanges hugs and kisses with everyone, including Kate.

"Hi, you must be Kate. It's nice to meet you, I'm Alice. This is my husband Jasper."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you both. You have beautiful children."

"Thank you, you're so kind for saying so. I apologize for my son's rudeness, but he's been awake since the break of dawn, excited about this day," Jasper replies, and places the last bag on the sofa.

"Aww, he's adorable. Edward never stops talking about him."

"Hey, Kate, how are you with babies?" Rose calls out.

"Um, I think I can hold my own," she laughs.

"She's a nurse Rose," I say annoyed.

"I know that, but she's not an OB/GYN," she rolls her eyes at me. "And I was appealing to her nurturing side as a woman, Edward; but most of all, I just wanted to know if she was interested in holding this gorgeous little peanut?"

"Oh, I absolutely love children. May I?" She eagerly looks to Jasper and Alice.

"Sure. Go for it," Jasper says.

Kate gently takes Joss from Rose and cradles her perfectly. Rose and I share a silent, ominous exchange. Jasper chuckles lowly and shakes his head.

"She's so dead," I mumble. "And just what the hell are you laughing about?"

"So, you invited your PA, the woman you claim is only, and I'll use your words, 'a fuckbuddy', to Thanksgiving dinner to be interrogated by the family− worse, accosted by your ex's best friend. You always did do things the hard way," he continues chuckling.

"Get fucked, Whitlock."

"Easy, bro, you're letting your paranoia show."

"What the hell was that comment about babies for anyway? What is she getting at?"

"Come on, you know how Rose is. Normally she likes to push your buttons. It usually works, but I think you're just uncomfortable seeing her interact with Kate because of Bella."

"I wish everyone would stop saying shit like that. Bella has nothing to do with this. I just want to make sure there's no trouble."

"Do you actually think Rose is going to lash out at Kate on Thanksgiving in front of the entire family? Come on, she might be a pistol, but she would never disrespect your parents or their home. Let's face it, we all love her."

"Yeah, well, she better be on her best behavior, or else."

"Or else what? Emmett's not going to let you do anything to her, Edward. He'll kill you."

"Whatever," I mutter, scowling at Rose.

.

.

.

Dinner has been blessed and Josh insists on helping my father carve the turkey. It's a hilarious sight to watch. Like with all of us at that age, it's another Masen family tradition to let the children participate in serving the meal. Even with my dad holding his wrist, Josh is butchering that bird up good and Jasper is filming it like a proud papa.

"Good job, Josh," I whistle with a clap, causing him to grin. "Your Uncle Edward wants the first piece."

"Wow, nice way to introduce your guest to your bad manners, Edward," Alice quips, then turns to Kate, asking her sweetly, "What piece would you prefer, Kate?"

"Any cut of dark meat works fine for me," Kate says, passing her plate to Alice.

"Good choice," Alice replies, and Dad puts a few slices on the plate.

"Edward?" she deadpans with an annoyed expression. We know it's all in good-natured teasing.

"Breast, please," I say with a wide grin, holding out my plate.

"Of course, it's the breast," Emmett mumbles, and Mom pinches his arm. "Ow! What did I say?"

"You are such a Neanderthal," Alice shakes her head at him.

"Let's not start this again, please," Mom warns, although it doesn't cease. It's our "thing", and secretly, I know my folks enjoy it.

Everyone is served and enjoying the meal. The bantering continues amongst all of us, in between moments of normal conversation.

"Kate, are holiday dinners with your family normally this spirited?" Rose asks.

"They are in their own way, I would have to say, but I didn't have siblings to go back and forth with. As a child, and even now, I miss that," she replies freely.

"I can totally sympathize with you on that, being an only child myself. Before this wonderful family took me in, so to speak, a lot of my holidays were spent with my best friend, considering she was an only child as well. Both our families would get together for Thanksgiving, and Christmas dinners, and all sorts of festivities," Rose admits.

I shoot her a warning glance, sensing she's entering restricted territory.

"That's wonderful that your families could come together on you guy's behalf given you were close friends."

"Well, I have to say 'friends' would be downplaying it. She and I _are_ more like sisters. We've always had each other's back. I would do _anything_ for her."

I scowl at Rose, who continues to eat nonchalantly, not making eye contact with me.

Emmett clears his throat uncomfortably, while I notice Alice's expression morphs into one of unease.

"That's great that you and your _bff_ are so close, Rose. So, why is it that you're not spending Thanksgiving with her this year?" I ask condescendingly, carrying on with my meal.

"You know," she finishes chewing, pausing with her fork in mid-air. "I have no clue. Maybe I ought to give her a call after dinner and ask that very question," she counters, looking smug.

_Check and mate. You've won this round blondie, but this isn't over by a longshot._

I glare at her, while Jasper tries his best to stifle a snicker.

My parents, aunt and uncle appear to be oblivious to what's really going on, engaging in a different conversation at the other end of the dining table.

"Well, anybody want seconds?" Alice asks cheerfully.

"Me!" Josh and Emmett chime in together, sending everyone into laughter except Rose and me.

.

.

.

The rest of dinner rolls on mildly with everyone getting along while sharing past stories. All-in-all, the group is engaging in good conversation.

"Who wants pie? There's pumpkin, apple−cherry for you, Dad, and Carlisle. I know it's both your favorite," Alice says.

"That'll be perfect, sweetheart," Dad replies.

"A slice for me too, Al. I've been waiting on pie all evening," Carlisle adds.

"Anybody else? There's pineapple upside down cake. Josh, sweetie, you've been asking for cake since we got here."

Josh simply shakes his head, looking sad, "My tummy is full, Mommy. Can I go lay down?"

"Yeah I have to agree with Josh," Emmett says patting his stomach.

"Me too," I add. "I'll take some home for later."

"What about you, Mom, Aunt Ez? Kate?"

The women all graciously decline almost in unison.

"I'll help you in the kitchen, Al. Didn't I see cheesecake in there?" Rose asks, following Alice into the kitchen.

"Well, I guess it's the perfect time to talk about the trip this Christmas to Belfast. I hope everyone is going to be able to make it? Mom and Pop are looking forward to the family visiting," Dad says.

"Everyone except Edward has confirmed that they're going," Mom adds. "It would be great if you'd let me know soon, sweetheart. I would like to be able to book our flights altogether, if it's possible."

"Well, you can definitely include me in the flight plans, Mom. I put in my vacation time last week."

"Belfast? That sounds like an amazing place to spend the holidays. You never told me your grandparents lived in Ireland, Edward."

"I guess it slipped my mind," I say simply.

"Oh, Edward," Mom tuts, showing her displeasure with me. "My husband's parents live in Ireland−were born and raised there. They have the most beautiful fifteen-acre home. It's amazing there this time of year."

"Have you ever been to Ireland, Kate?" Dad adds.

"Unfortunately, I haven't, but would love to visit there someday. Believe me it's on my bucket list."

"Well, you should definitely come with us. That way you'll have someone to take you sight-seeing. You won't be flying blind," Alice says as she returns from the kitchen.

_The hell, Alice!_

As if reading my thoughts, she suddenly looks at me with an apologetic expression.

"Oh, um, thank you for asking, but I haven't put in for vacation time at work. It would be very difficult at this point, but I appreciate you extending the invitation," Kate graciously declines.

I discreetly exhale a breath I'd been holding in since my mother starting on about Ireland, hoping she wouldn't screw up like Alice just had. In no way are Kate and I on the level of taking a couple's trip. I need to be careful moving forward with her.

I've been closely monitoring the interaction between her and my family all day. She seems to be settling in well, which worries me. My family can't help being overly accepting of anyone, especially a woman that I introduce to them. I love them, but ever since I began dating, they'd been planning my wedding and pushing the issue of starting a family.

My marriage to Lauren was an epic disaster, and they're still reeling from the ramifications of that. They were thrilled when Bella came into my life, and saw our relationship as a stable one, something that would materialize into longevity and happiness. It shocked them when we abruptly ended. So, now, much to my chagrin, they're in accelerated mode to assist me in finding a permanent partner. It's clear I need to have conversations with each of them.

.

.

.

After dinner, and my team crushes Jasper's team in two rounds of touch football, we head back inside while the women have gone on the traditional Christmas tree hunt. My father and Emmett start up a game of air hockey with Jasper and Josh. We all may as well enjoy this time away from the ladies while it lasts. When they get back. we will be bombarded with relentless decorating. Certainly, something _every_ man wants to do besides relax on a holiday.

In the meantime, Carlisle takes the opportunity to bring me up to speed on legal matters. I start off on an easy topic.

"Missed seeing EC today," I say.

"Yeah, he sends his love, and guarantees not missing Christmas. Believe me, your aunt is going to see to it that he keeps his word or die trying."

"Hope it doesn't come to that," I chuckle.

He takes a sip of his beer, I'm sure to create a moment to successfully change the course of conversation.

"Kate seems nice."

"She is nice. I like her," I say straight to the point.

"That's good. I'm glad you're moving forward."

"Real subtle, Carlisle. Did my mom or Aunt Ezzy put you up to that?"

"Not at all. I sincerely want you to be happy. No need to be defensive."

"I'm not, just observing. My mom's been recruiting everyone in her plan to find out about my relationship with Kate. I assumed she got you too. My mistake."

He nods in understanding, and there's another awkward pause.

"Anyway, I wanted to wait until we got a moment alone to talk to you about the trial. Finally, a date has been set, after being pushed back almost a year. January 3rd. Lauren's lawyer made sure to milk the docket to the very last date."

I nod, not really having anything more to say about the situation.

"Tight-lipped, huh?"

"Not much to say, except I'll be glad when Lauren pays for what she did to Josh and it's all over," I shrug.

"I see. Then I should prepare you for what the basis of her defense is going to be. Her attorney is going to argue that James, not Lauren, was the one who was driving the car that injured you and Josh."

"She was his accomplice, Carlisle."

"Yes, and I will argue that point vigorously, but you need to know that Lauren's attorney plans to do everything to paint her as the jilted wife."

"Seriously, jilted wife?" I roll my eyes in annoyance.

"Edward, I'm very familiar with Lauren's attorney, Jane Volturi. She's good._ Damn _good−a real ball-buster. Her reputation precedes her. She's been nicknamed 'Jane the Pain' by most of opposing counsel."

"I'm terrified," I quip. Carlisle isn't amused.

"She's going to build a case around Lauren's mental capacity."

"Insanity? Well, considering the obvious it just might work," I scoff.

"All joking aside, Edward, Lauren's mental, and emotional breakdown after the miscarriage plays a huge role in her defense. That, and the fact that they will try and pull together a jury that consists mostly of young married women who have no doubt experienced being lied and cheated on at some point in their lives by men, will help her case tremendously. Jane is going to bring up your infidelities and forge a case of spousal cruelty, making it look like you're the one who's on trial. She's going to argue that you're the reason for Lauren's breakdown, her miscarriage, and ultimately for her acting irrationally by becoming involved with a sociopath like James."

"That's a crock of shit and you know it, Carlisle. Lauren is just as sane as either you or me. She did what she did out of pure vengeance. I acknowledge my indiscretions, but there's no way in hell they pushed Lauren to do all the things she did. She was plotting with James long before we were_ ever_ married−long before she was pregnant. So, let 'Jane the Insane' or whatever the hell her name is bring it on. We have enough to shut her down, starting with the fact that Lauren lied about the kid being mine," I say angrily.

"We can't prove that, especially since your name was on the birth certificate as the father, but there are other measures I can take to poke holes in Lauren's defense. I just need the okay from you," he looks at me earnestly.

"Fine. You have it. Do whatever you need to do to nail her ass to the wall."

"Edward, we need to discuss this thoroughly, but it's clearly not the appropriate time. I've already said more than I've wanted to. Today is a day for family, relaxation, and enjoyment. I really wanted to just bring you abreast of the latest developments. We should discuss this in depth at my office. You think you can come by sometime next week?"

The sound out on the porch alerts us of the ladies return. The front door swings open as they all struggle to enter, each one of them with their arms wrapped around one enormous Spruce Pine. We both rise from the couch, ready to assist.

"I'll call you tomorrow and let you know my schedule next week, so we can get together."

"Great. Let's go make ourselves useful," he exhales heavily, eyeing the huge tree.

.

.

.

Nearly two hours later, the tree is set up in front of the bay window, overlooking an apropos scene of a winter wonderland. It's more of a dusting of white, clinging to tree branches, roofs, and roads, but it still looks just as beautiful.

Christmas music flows throughout the house. The fireplace burns slowly. We're sipping on hot apple cider and eating pumpkin pie. For all intents and purposes, this day couldn't be more perfect.

"Nanny, we have to put the Christmas ornaments on the tree!" Josh says, running towards us with a box of ornaments in his arms.

"Okay, sweetheart. Let's do it."

This is Josh's favorite thing to do on Thanksgiving, next to playing football. My parents can't wait to indulge him. Everyone joins in around the tree, helping with decorations. Kate happily watches from a distance.

"You're welcome to join in too, you know. After all you did help with picking out the tree."

"This is your family's tradition. I'm just as happy to watch, believe me," she admits honestly.

"I take it that means you enjoyed yourself."

"Yes, I have. I've had the most wonderful time, getting to know them, Edward. Everyone has been so warm and welcoming. You truly have the perfect family."

"Well, that's a stretch, but a very lovely compliment. Thank you. I'm sure we did our share to embarrass you as well. You can tell me." I nudge her with my shoulder and laugh.

"No, everyone was amazing. Especially Rose. She and I hit off so well that we made plans to go shopping next weekend."

I can feel my smile fade. "She…the two of you…_shopping?_"

"Yeah. Turns out we have a lot in common, seeming that neither one of us really have many gal pals with my hectic work schedule, and her best friend living in another state. I think it'll be nice for us to hang out and get to know each other over lunch and a Jimmy Choo shopping spree."

"_Jimmy who?"_

She simply laughs at me and playfully swats my arm.

"Kate, come on you have long legs. Help us." Alice waves Kate over, and she obliges unhesitatingly.

"Here, hon. The entire family has personalized ornaments that I've made. Since you're spending the holiday with us, that makes you a part of the family. You should have one as well." Mom hands Kate an ornament with her name on it to hang on the tree.

_Wait, when the hell did she have time to do that?_

I can see that Kate's overwhelmed with emotion.

"What are you a magician or something? When did you make that?" Alice voices my thoughts to our mother.

"Never you mind, dear." She smiles and winks. My mother has been up to no good.

"This is so beautiful, Elizabeth. Thank you." Kate and mom exchange a hug and she hangs her ornament.

The feeling I get watching her interact with my family feels strange. I can't begin to describe it. I know Kate would like for us to explore our relationship further, but I don't know if I'm there yet.

I keep trying to tell myself that my reluctance has nothing to do with the past, but _her _presence lingers here even after a year. I feel it, and I can't fathom why. I push those feelings aside and try to focus on the festivities.

My aunt Ezzy and Carlisle hang theirs next, along with their son's ornament who couldn't be here this year. Rose and Emmett take their turn, then Alice and Jasper. Josh hangs his, along with baby Joss's.

"You're up next, Edward," Alice says. I place the ornament on the tree next to Kate's and she smiles.

My parents are the last to hang their ornaments, as always, symbolizing them as the patriarch and matriarch.

"Okay, let's light this bad boy up," Emmett announces.

"No, wait we forgot one!" Josh whines, and digs in the box, pulling out another ornament.

"Um, Josh, buddy…" Jasper starts to protest, but Josh is already hanging it on the tree.

Glittering gold letters hypnotize me, and the room falls silent, and I can feel all eyes on me.

"We almost forgot Bella's ornament," Josh announces.

"Josh, sweetie, Bella's not here," Alice says softly, gauging my reaction.

"But Christmas Eve is Bella's birthday. She has to come back for her birthday and Christmas. She will get extra, extra special presents!"

"Josh…" Alice tries again, and he interrupts her with his excitement.

"Uncle Edward, Bella's your girlfriend. Don't you want her to come home for her birthday so you can buy her extra special presents? Don't you miss her, Uncle Edward? I miss her."

And damn that kid. He_ is_ too smart for his own good. I glance around the room, and everyone is looking either at me, or awkwardly in another direction. Kate's visibly uncomfortable, and now I'm getting pissed off. One of them could've jumped in to save me from this mortifying hell.

Josh is still looking at me waiting for an answer. Kids are refreshingly and brutally honest, normally at the worst possible times. This being one of those times.

I kneel eye level with Josh.

"Uh, Josh, buddy. I don't think Bella is going to make it home for her birthday or Christmas."

"But why, Uncle Edward? Did you make her mad at you? Doesn't she like us anymore?"

"Of course, she still likes us, Josh…Bella is just…" I struggle for words. He's six and I can't begin to explain, so he'll understand so he'll stop looking at me with those sad eyes.

"I'll just take this down, and put it back in the box…" Rose attempts to remove Bella's ornament and gasps as it accidently slips through her fingers and shatters when it hits the floor.

Alice 's hand flies up to her forehead, as she shakes her head at the embarrassing situation.

"Terrific," I deadpan, looking down at the broken shards of glass, very reminiscent of what Bella's and my relationship has been reduced to.

"Oh God, Liz, I'm so sorry!" Rose exclaims, her hands flying up to her mouth.

"It's alright, dear. It was just an accident. I guess no harm is done since Bella isn't here," Mom says the last part hesitantly, as she tries to avoid eye contact with me.

"Oh no! Now Bella will be upset when she comes home, and her ornament is broken! Nanny, we have to make her another one," Josh looks on horrified.

"I'll grab the broom, and dustpan," Aunt Ezzy says instantly. I wonder if she assumes it's all that's needed to fix this mess.

This just keeps getting worse by the second. She's not even present and is having a major impact on the entire holiday.

"Josh, come with Daddy. Let's gets some ice cream." Jasper uses the dessert bribe to get Josh to go with him.

"No, my tummy hurts!"

The kid really must've eaten too much, because he'd never pass up a chance to eat ice cream.

"Well, you can watch Daddy eat some. Come on," Jasper manages to convince Josh join him in the kitchen. Thank God for small miracles, but it still doesn't alleviate the tension in the room.

"Um, I need to check in with the hospital. Is there a place where I can make a phone call privately?" Kate asks discreetly but is clearly fabricating to separate herself from the elephant in the room.

"Sure you can, hon, you can use the study. I'll show you where it is." Mom immediately steps in and leads Kate out of the room.

Everyone else remains quiet, obviously resigned to their own opinions. I lash out.

"What, nobody even thought about stepping in to defuse the situation?"

"Edward, no one could predict that Josh would bring up Bella in front of Kate. He's just a little boy," Alice defends.

"Oh, I'm well aware why Josh said what he did. He's coming from a place of honesty, and I'm not blaming this on him at all. I understand his naiveté. The obvious shouldn't have even happened. The subject of Bella should've never been brought up and wouldn't have been if hadn't been for this ridiculous reminder," I gesture angrily at the now destroyed culprit lying in the center of the floor.

"So, to be clear, you're blaming it on an ornament your mother obviously made for Bella before the two of you broke up?" Rose voices in disbelief.

"No, and don't talk to me like a shrink," I snap.

"Easy, Edward. Take a breath, bro," Emmett warns calmly.

"Maybe you ought to issue Rose the same warning, because I have no intentions on letting this go."

I storm off to go make sure Kate's not in a corner somewhere hiding. The sound of murmuring can be heard in the distance, as I make my way to the study.

I enter quietly. Kate has her back to me, and I notice she's not on the phone, but looking at photos on the shelf in my mother's office.

"Hey," I say softly, and she turns briefly to acknowledge me. "Is everything okay?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes. I just needed to check my messages, and on a patient. What about you?" She asks nonchalantly as if a whole mess hadn't just occurred.

"I'm good. Look, um, I'm sorry about what happened back there."

"Yea, I figured you guys needed a moment to yourselves," she lowly acquiesces.

"Not to make excuses, but my family is still obviously kind of attached to my ex."

"Well, Josh clearly is." She looks over her shoulder and smiles before she resumes picking up photos. "This is a nice picture. Where was this taken?"

"My grandparent's home in Belfast, and that's not me. It's my cousin EC."

She looks back at me, then back at the photograph. "You're kidding me, right?"

"No," I say slightly smiling.

"Wow. The two of you could be twins."

"We get that a lot. I guess in some ways it makes sense, considering both our mothers are in fact identical twins. You can't imagine the jokes that fly around the dinner table about that one," I say trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh, I think I can," she laughs. "So, this is your aunt Ezzy and Carlisle's son?"

"Yeah."

"The other, Edward?"

"Right again."

"So…his last name is Cullen, though. Edward Cullen," she nods to herself.

'Yup, hence the initials EC. My aunt thought it was cute and it stuck to him as a kid. No doubt it was convenient since there were already two Edwards in the family, and I was not about to be called 'Junior.'

She laughs jovially and sits the frame back in its respective place. Skeptically she studies me. I cross my arms and sit on the edge of my mother's desk.

"You said your family is still attached to your ex. What about you?"

"Attached is not the word I would use."

"Then what_ word_ would you use?" she challenges.

"Unresolved," I state simply.

"Is that why Rose is campaigning for her so hard, because she knows that the two of you are not truly over?"

"You noticed that, huh?" I laugh uncomfortably.

"Kind of hard to miss," she replies, looking at me expectantly. I pinch the bridge of my nose and exhale.

"Look, Kate, I don't like to talk much about my past, as you know. Rose was way out of line for the crap she pulled today."

"Oh, I don't blame Rose for defending her 'bestie.' She's just being a devoted friend."

"You caught that too, huh?"

"What, that Bella, your ex, is actually who she was referring to when she talked about her best friend? Of course I did," she rolls her eyes at me. "Listen, Edward. I know how this whole thing works."

"You do?" My brows raise in mock surprise, and I'm amused to see her nod in response. "Well, would you mind enlightening me?"

I play oblivious just to see where her head is, when in all actuality, I know_ exactly_ how this all works.

"Rose's whole agenda is to fish me out. I mean seriously, Edward. You invited the woman you're sleeping with to an intimate Thanksgiving dinner with your family, knowingBella's best friend would undoubtedly be here, since she's practically engaged to your brother. Now, in case you haven't noticed, Rose is doing the typical best friend thing, and that's keeping the enemy closer – so to speak."

"Is that so?" I smirk.

"And you, …" she continues, apparently not bothered by my sarcasm, …you're playing this to your advantage."

"Now I'm intrigued. Explain."

"Well, the way I see it, you knew inviting me around Rose would ruffle her feathers − enough so that she'd go reporting it back to Bella – possibly to get her riled to the point where she'd come running back to you."

I scoff, "There's a small hole in your theory. I'm not trying to get Bella back, Kate."

"I didn't say you _were_. Maybe you just want to hurt her the way she hurt you."

"Who says she hurt me?" I combat.

"Aside from the fact that up until today she was off-limits for discussion with you, we work at a hospital. People talk."

"You mean gossip. The rumors again."

"Seeing that Rose and your cute little nephew put it out there, I'd say it's not all rumors."

I can see she has no intention of letting this drop. I situate myself more securely on the desk. My mother would have a coronary if she knew I was treating her furniture like a barstool.

"Okay, fine. What is it you think you know about Bella and me?"

"She was your marriage therapist and the two of you started having an affair while she was counseling you. Am I right so far?"

"You're a tad off, so let me correct you before this goes any further. The short end of it, Bella was my marriage therapist, _but_ she recused herself from counseling me before anything physical happened. My wife and I _were_ divorced before anything ever happened. We didn't work out, obviously. Our relationship ended and she moved out of town. Does that ease your curiosity some?"

"It does," she replies.

"Good, because I'm done talking about it."

"So, what about us, are you done talking about that too?"

_I'll bite. _

"Where's this going, Kate?"

She saunters over to me and stands between my legs. Her fingers graze the front of my jeans.

"I would like a little more…flexibility," she murmurs against the side of my neck.

"We'll you're pretty flexible already," I say huskily.

"I was talking about you." Her lips caress my outer ear, and I groan when her hand palms me firmly through my pants.

"Right here on the desk, huh?"

"I've heard all about the Edward Masen 'sex-capade' rumors too. Don't tell me you've never sneaked a quickie in your parent's house?"

I grasp her wrist, stilling her movements. "More times than I should've, but when I was a teenager, of course. I'm not having sex in my parents' house, Kate."

She removes herself from me and slowly backs away.

_Fuck! Now I have to sit here until this raging hard-on deflates._

"I know. I was just wondering how far you'd let me go. We should be getting back to you family anyway, before they start to become concerned." She pulls me off the desk and toward the door.

"By the way, I'm not just going to let your ex waltz back in your life or allow her best friend to passive aggressively bully me away without a fight," she winks over her shoulder.

"I don't think you have to worry about Bella waltzing back into my life."

_Rose's shenanigans, on the other hand, is a horse of a different color._

Kate and I return to the living room where my family is relaxing and chatting about the Christmas trip to Belfast. My mother and aunt have now pulled out the photo albums, and everyone is getting a kick out of all the old pictures. They beckon Kate to join them and she obliges. This is an opportune time for me to grab a beer from the kitchen and regroup after the conversation with Kate about Bella.

I head to the kitchen and bump right into Rose coming out.

"Sorry," she says and tries to pass by.

"Not so fast. We need to have a talk." I grab her by the elbow and usher her back inside.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Take your hands off me, Edward," she spits angrily and shrugs out of my grasp.

"I thought you weren't going to get involved," I begin laying into her without hesitance.

"I'm not getting involved." She scowls.

"The two of you are going shopping for _Jimmy_ something or other. I'd say that's getting involved."

"What are you so upset about? Kate's nice. We have things in common."

"That's bull and you know it. You're working an angle. Being passive aggressive, and yes, I learned that term well from your bff."

"Edward, you're unraveling. All I was doing was being friendly to your…date."

"See that…that right there…" I point at her. "…the way you say date, there's something looming behind it."

"What? There is nothing looming behind…I call her your date because you haven't disclosed what you and Kate actually are to each other."

"Don't bother denying it, Rose."

She pinches the bridge of her nose and appears to be trying to calm herself.

"Okay, it's clear that I'm not going to get through to you on a normal level, so I'm going to switch hats and morph into therapist mode. After all I am a doctor too," she says condescendingly.

_Fuck!_

"You're obviously not coping with the breakup, since you're so on edge if any of us even _speaks_ to Kate. That can only mean a few things."

"And those are?"

"That Bella is still in here and here." She taps my forehead and then pokes my left pectoral.

"Back off, Rose. I mean it."

"Let's reexamine things. You brought Kate to Thanksgiving dinner. Now, in my professional opinion, that would be the equivalent of declaring the two of you an item."

"That is completely false," I argue.

"Then I ask you, if you and Kate are no more than, what? Help me out here. I don't want to speak out of turn…"

"Just friends," I reply acidly.

"… 'just friends', then, why is it bothering you so much that I have a _friendly_ conversation with her? I mean would it have been better if I ignored her on Thanksgiving?"

"Now you're over exaggerating things."

"No, you're in denial, Edward, but you're not completely oblivious about this situation. You see what's going on. Kate's sweet and sickeningly adorable. She's making an impression on your family, hell even on _me_ − and that scares you."

"Why the hell would that scare me?"

"Because you know what comes next. The pressure to make a commitment. Your family is going to expect to see more of her. Kate's going to expect to see more of them. She's going to expect to be invited to more dinners, birthday gatherings and family trips. She's going to expect to be more than 'just friends', Edward. Commitment. And with commitment comes realization. The realization that you're going to have to let Bella go, and it scares you shitless."

I turn away and rake my hand through my hair in frustration.

"You're wrong. This is not about her," I say quietly.

"Edward you and Bella have a connection. You're soulmates. A connection like that doesn't just disappear overnight, or ever."

"You're wrong," I repeat, this time more sternly, and walk away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dissecting Edward 2, chapter 5**

_Edward_

It's been a week and I'm still trying to get rid of the bitter taste the Masen's Annual Thanksgiving Dinner left in my mouth. Aside from the moments of clear awkwardness, to say the night went smoothly would be an understatement.

Despite the disaster of the traditional Masen tree trimming event, Rose and I managed not to kill each other for the rest of the evening. Conversations were kept strictly to neutral topics − more to the point −off my ex. Afterwards, we were all able to engage in a good old-fashioned game of Monopoly, which thrilled Emmett to no end, given it'd been his favorite game since we were kids.

I'm positive he asked for one every bloody Christmas until he was sixteen. After that, my mom continued indulging him. She buys him collectors editions of that damned game each year, which he cherishes. I'm sure he has about twenty of them to date.

The night finally ended with him bankrupting us all, annoyingly gloating about it, and irritating everyone.

The game had lasted well after midnight, completely exhausting everyone, finally causing all parties to part ways and return to their respective homes. Kate and I spent the night at her place, rectifying that uncomfortable state she'd put me in earlier in my mother's study.

After work I meet up with Carlisle at his office to finish discussing matters about Lauren's trial. It should be a very informative conversation, as he claimed he was holding back a lot of details when we talked Thanksgiving. Carlisle's extremely intelligent and aware that discussing Lauren in any capacity could send me over the edge. Meeting in closed quarters at his firm was clearly the ideal place to tap into such an aggravated subject. His words.

"I wasn't expecting you to be so prompt," he checks his watch, as he opens the door for me.

"Yeah, well, I wanted to get right to this, that way we can get it out of the way. Now, how are we going to make sure Lauren is put behind bars for what she did to Josh?" I ask, getting comfortable on his office sofa.

"Okay, well it's like I said the other day, it's not that simple. I pretty much explained to you how things are going to work on the other side."

"You're talking about that malarkey about her claiming to be the jilted wife, so she can plead insanity?"

"Allow me explain in depth what I meant. Lauren has not changed her plea of not guilty. She's maintaining her innocence in all of this, so the burden of proving she was indeed the mastermind behind the hit and run is on us. So, no, Edward she will not be saying she's insane because she doesn't have a reason to play that card as of yet."

"Okay, so how do we prove that she was behind it?"

"Well, we have the files the police recovered from Lauren's parents home, in which she tried to burn in the fire place. and some incriminating text message between her and James. The district attorney knows that I have an excellent track record in these sorts of cases and feels confident we can get a conviction. But it's going to take us heavily pressuring Lauren into slipping up. Then we can nail her."

"Like I said, do whatever you need to do. I'm on board."

He stares at me unwaveringly for a moment, and I know that this discussion is about to pivot into murky waters. "Have you spoken to her?"

"Uh, once or twice when she came by the house to pick up some mail. That's about it," I shrug.

"So…you've been in contact with her since she left? Well…what did she have to say?" He seems shocked by my admission.

"I didn't give her much time to say anything. I opened the door, shoved the mail in her hand, told her to next time get her address changed and closed the door. Lauren and I have nothing to talk about, Carlisle. It's relatively odd after all we've gone through. Although, considering most of it was because of her manipulations …," I laugh acerbically to myself. He looks confused.

"Of course, you're referring to Lauren," he says to himself, shaking his head. "I was asking about Bella, Edward. Have you spoken to her since she abruptly left? And in response to being in contact with Lauren on any level, I blatantly forbid it."

"No. I haven't spoken to Bella, Carlisle. I don't see what that has to do with anything."

"Well, I just assumed. Since she _was_ witness to what happened the day you and Josh were run down by James's car."

"She most certainly was. So, call her to testify. I don't need to be in contact with her. That's your job," I say irritated.

"Edward, I won't be calling Bella to testify, because she's already been subpoenaed as a witness for the defense."

I scoot to the edge of the sofa, situating myself into a position that suggests I hadn't heard him correctly.

_No. He didn't just fucking say that. Surely, I misheard._

"Mind repeating that?"

"I don't think I need to. I was pretty clear the first time."

"Why the hell would you let that happen, Carlisle? Bella saw that car plow into me and Josh. Her testimony would've been a slam dunk! How long have you known about this?" I yell, jumping to my feet.

"Calm down. I've known for a few weeks now."

"A few weeks!"

I'm livid. How could he not tell me about this? Had he spoken to Bella, and she told him about it? Does anybody else know? Alice and Jasper? Rose?

_Of course, Rose knows. That viper. Bella tells her everything._

"She contacted you?"

"Bella? No," he frowns. "I received formal notification from the court's clerk office. It's standard procedure for the court to notify the prosecution of all witnesses to be presented by the defense at trial and vice versa."

"Bella doesn't even live here anymore, Carlisle. Can Lauren's lawyer even subpoena her from another state?"

"Bella's hasn't officially changed residence, Edward, even after almost a year of her being gone. You didn't know that?"

"No. I hadn't. I don't know much when it comes to Bella, it seems. Like I said, I have no reason to be in touch with her. We only lived together for a couple of weeks. It's not like she got around to changing her mailing address or anything. What does all this mean anyway?"

"Well, it means, she's been in contact with Jane in some form. I'm assuming, numerous times since she's a witness."

"Fuck!" I snap.

"I understand you being upset, but I grappled with the idea of calling Bella to testify and thought better of it…"

As I begin to protest, he holds up a hand to silence me.

"I thought better of it," he reiterates firmly. "Let me share with you my reasons why. I feel like we can establish what happened without Bella. Jane's will allow Bella to tell the full story of what happened, because honestly it does not implicate Lauren in any way. Besides, it's an effective strategy, showing the court that she's not trying to hide anything on their side, and to early eliminate her client's involvement."

"That doesn't seem to bode well for us, Carlisle," I say sarcastically.

"It's been documented that both you and Josh were hit by James's car. He admitted he was the driver at his own trial in exchange for leniency."

"Yeah, I'm still pissed about that leniency crap, but he still didn't incriminate Lauren," I state combatively.

"No, he didn't, but that's water under the bridge. Lauren's lawyer needs to prove beyond reasonable doubt that she didn't conspire with James to hit you with that car. I'm an expert in raising doubt, Edward. Trust me."

"But why wouldn't you call Bella? It's a no brainer."

"It's simple. I put Bella on the stand, and Jane Volturi will attack her about her relationship with you," he says without hesitance.

"Well, it seems like that's what this Jane Volturi's plan is anyway by subpoenaing Bella – to attack her about our relationship."

"That's not how it works. Jane cannot badger her own witness, Edward. It's beyond unethical, and the judge will not allow it. It's grounds for her to be held in contempt. Although …," he stares off, "…it's not like she hasn't gone to such extremes before," he mutters to himself.

"My relationship with Bella had nothing to do with what Lauren had that prick James do to Josh!"

"Of course, it didn't but that's where she would've taken it if I'd chosen to call Bella as a witness. With Bella on their side, she will finesse the situation, making it look like Bella was just another woman you used. Another notch on your belt, so to speak. Do you remember I explained to you the basis of her defense − the jilted wife, and your indiscretions?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Come on, Edward, do I really need to spell it out for you?"

I run my hand through my hair, as I pace slowly in front of him. He slides his chair out and comes to lean against the front of his desk.

"You and Bella had an intimate relationship…," he asserts.

I know where he's going with this.

"Lauren and I were divorced, Carlisle."

"…she'll argue that it was in the makings while therapy sessions were ongoing. Lauren will get on the stand and emphatically tell the court how she begged and finally convinced you to go to counseling to save your marriage, only for you to end up turning your sights on bedding your therapist."

"That's …," I exhale heavily, "…not how it happened."

"Doesn't matter how or when. It happened. The jury will take one look at Bella, successful, tenacious, intelligent …," He pauses briefly just to gauge my reaction before revealing the next adjective. "…, beautiful…"

"I get it," I nod having heard enough. He continues, ignoring me. "…, sexy-"

"I said I get it!" I cut into his very detailed description, which has now pissed me off. "So, Bella's beautiful and sexy, so what! Shit, Carlisle, Lauren's the one who sought her out as a therapist not me. I mean I don't know, maybe that was her plan − to toss a graceful gazelle, and a ferocious lion into a cage together to see what would happen. Well it backfired on her ass, now didn't it?"

He pinches the bridge of his nose. "Not necessarily backfired," he murmurs. "Yeah, I'm going to have to advise you not to say _that_ once you're on the stand − _if_ I decide that putting you on the stand will be in our best interest."

"Oh, you bet it's in our best interest. You've passed up calling Bella as a witness for our side, and now you want to let Lauren and her lawyer twist things about my life and not give me the chance to defend myself?"

"Edward," he huffs in irritation.

"I will not let Lauren and her lawyer use my relationship with Bella as a scapegoat for why our marriage failed – for why she fed that lowlife James information about me so he could carry out their heinous plot to kill me – because let's be clear, that _is_ what happened. He tried to kill me!"

"Edward, I know that. I have no illusions about the facts, and that's not what I meant."

"It's what you said though – that you're not going to put me on the stand to defend myself against their accusations."

"No, I just meant we have _a lot_ of prep work to do, and a very short time to do it in. Things are going to be difficult with the holidays approaching. We're about to take a week-long family trip. Christmas in Belfast is not the ideal situation to setup our strategy for court. Can you imagine how mortified our grandparents would be if they stumbled upon that conversation?"

"Well it's a good thing they don't understand very much English," I joke, half-heartedly. He unsuccessfully tries to hide his amusement.

"Grandfather understands enough. In all seriousness, Edward, we both have work related issues to tie up before the trip. When we return, we will roughly have less than a month to prepare. Time is limited. It's fair to say that we won't be discussing the case when we get to Belfast, so we need to get as much prep in now before that week just pops up on us. Now I've been mulling over a few key points, and my major reason for asking you here today was so I could know your feelings about taking a different approach poking holes in Lauren's defense."

"Like I told you before, do whatever it takes to bring her down, Carlisle. I'm on board with anything you decide. I trust you," I say, as I scan through messages on my cellphone, recalling I have a dinner engagement later with one of the hospital board members. I glance up, momentarily to see him nodding and rubbing his chin reflectively. I resume checking my messages.

"Even if that means bringing up what she did to you on the night of your party?"

He stuns me with his question, and I look back up. His eyes are focused intently on me. I casually put my phone back in my pocket and sit back down.

"You want to bring that up at the trial?"

"Yes," he replies simply. I shake my head disapprovingly.

"W-why? How is bringing all that up going to help?" I ask quietly.

He senses my unease and comes to sit at the other end of the sofa, I assume as a comforting gesture for my benefit.

"Okay, I want you to hear me out before you react," he starts.

"I don't like the way this is starting off, Carlisle."

I keep calm even though I feel like storming out of here in a rage − but this is Carlisle. He's family and I trust him with my life, and know he'll do what's best for Josh's and my sake. He exhales heavily before he begins to explain his case.

"As I told you, Lauren's defense will be all about the infidelities. She will testify to all the times you strayed from your marriage. She'll talk about the video recordings."

"I destroyed those," I interject.

"Don't say _that_ on the stand either," he points at me. "And I'm not confident that she doesn't have copies. I don't want any surprises at this trial, Edward. So, for argument sake I'm leaning toward the thought that she has them. I will argue that they should be inadmissible, but at this point I can't be sure that I'll win that argument."

"Fine."

"Lauren will be angling for sympathy when she takes the stand, and I'm positive that she will get it."

I swallow thickly, imagining the vile picture that woman will paint while sitting up in that little box.

"And you want to dredge up the most humiliating parts of my life to counter what she says about me?"

"By telling the jury about how Lauren drugged and assaulted you, it will go against her character. It will plant the seed that she _is_ capable of heinous behavior. No, it won't explain away the countless infidelities, but you're not on trial for being unfaithful to your wife – and I will remind the court of that fact vehemently."

I exhale heavily and meander the room, as my thoughts run rampant in my mind.

"Edward…"

"I must admit, when I first decided to speak about what Lauren had done to me, I was relieved to finally get it out in the open. To tell the entire family what happened and stop hiding from it, felt like a weight had been lifted. But It was extremely difficult to accept and admit that something like that was done to someone like me for the longest time, Carlisle. I know that sounds…bad, but…"

"No, I get it. As men we never want to seem vulnerable or made to look weak. But you do understand that sexual assault has nothing to do with gender, or weakness, Edward?"

"I know that. But It doesn't make it any less difficult or…embarrassing. When I told the police about the assault, at the time, it was solely for the purpose of putting Lauren and James behind bars for nearly killing Josh. By any means necessary it had to be done. I didn't care about what happened to me. But I knew by doing that, it was only a matter of time before knowledge of what I said got out and people would start talking about it. My career would be in jeopardy, my reputation destroyed.

Turns out I didn't need to be concerned about any of those things happening, because I was told the statute of limitations on an assault case that long ago that had never been reported would've expired"

Carlisle shakes his head in disgust. "I love my job, but sometimes the law can be such bullshit."

"The point I'm trying to make is, every time I try and put what happened behind me, it finds a way to come back up. I can't keep going through this, Carlisle. There must be another way. I have a reputation to uphold. There must be something else we can use that's just as effective. Go at Lauren, hard. She will break. I can assure you of that."

"Listen, I will do all I can, Edward, within the bounds of the court, but me badgering Lauren into a sniveling wreck until she confesses something will play right into Jane's hands. Lauren did everything she could to save your marriage, is what she'll say. She'll put Bella on the stand to reinforce that fact as a marriage counselor."

"Bella can't talk about the sessions, Carlisle. She's bound by doctor/patient confidentiality."

"Jane won't need her to talk about the sessions, even though there are ways around getting what she needs out of Bella."

"That sounds shady as fuck."

"It can be a 'shady as fuck', kind of business," he replies determinedly. He may be just repeating my words, but's it rare that Carlisle ever curses. It illustrates just how serious he is about this.

I hang my head, staring at the floor. I know he's being sincere with me. However, talking about this with the family is one thing. I can't begin to be compliant about confessing in front of a courtroom full of people what Lauren did to me.

"You said Bella doesn't have to confirm what was talked about in the sessions for Lauren's lawyer to get what she needs. What will she ask her when she's on the stand?"

"She's going to question her about your relationship, which I understand is fair game since she was no longer your therapist when the two of you started seeing each other."

"Then it should be a moot point," I counter.

"Edward, all she has to do is plant the seed that things were starting for you and Bella _before_ your divorce to Lauren. It will be nothing to convince the jury, given your past with other women. They'll eat it up."

He slides down closer to me and puts a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"I know this is difficult for you, but I feel it's our only way, if you want justice for Josh."

"Of course, I do. I can still see him lying motionless in the street with blood pouring from his head. It haunts me, Carlisle, to know we could've lost that little boy because of me."

I cross the room, needing a bit of distance to think clearly.

"I know – believe me, I know how much Josh means to you. We _all_ love him very much, but you two; the two of you share a special bond, and I get it. That's why I want you to understand how vital this is. Edward, I would never ask you to relive those events if I didn't think that they were necessary."

"It's not about reliving what happened. It's the outcome that concerns me. I'm Chief of Surgery, Carlisle. When details about what happened become public it'll ruin my career."

"You're a victim, Edward."

"I'm a man. I'm no victim," I snap. "At the very least I will be perceived as a weak individual. I hold a position of authority. I'm admired. I can't be viewed as weak, especially by people I work with. I'll be ridiculed."

He looks saddened by my response.

"I understand your plight, but I have to say this disappoints me greatly, Edward."

"You're disappointed in me for not agreeing to let you dig up shit from my past?" My voice escalates in disbelief.

"No. I'm disappointed because of how you view yourself. You say that you're admired. I'm one of those people who admire you, Edward. Why do you think that is? I'll tell you. It's because of your confidence, your success, and your strength. _N_ot because of your prowess or ability to hook up with the opposite sex."

"That's not what I meant."

"But you're thinking it. I can see it all over your face. You think that people won't understand how 'the dominant Edward Masen' was sexually violated by a woman. Well, I can tell you that it happens, Edward – more times than you can imagine. Men are violated all the time, and like women who feel ashamed and embarrassed and even afraid, they don't talk about it. But it's a little different for men, because they feel people won't believe them for a different reason. Most times they're completely in denial that it happened, because they feel that type of thing just doesn't happen to men. What's worse, is most men feel that their peers will view it more as a hot 'hookup' and not a violation. By nature, we men feel that we're always in control, especially when it comes to our feelings and sexuality. Vulnerability is like a foreign concept to us."

I stare out the window, avoiding eye contact with him. Everything he's saying is true, and I'm ashamed of it. Not because of what was done to me, but because the thing that bothers me most is how people will perceive me. People like Newton and other male doctors who I've had run-ins with in the past. Women I've been with; and not been with for that matter, that I work with. The constant whispering each time my back is turned, or when I'm rounding a corner. Cafeteria gossip. What the hospital board members will think once they find out. I will no longer be respected. Unaware that I've voiced my thoughts out loud, Carlisle pounces.

"People respect you, because they aspire to be like you − a strong, confident, successful man. It's the reason why you're Chief of Surgery, following in the footsteps of your amazing father. No one gives a shit about the women you've slept with. You have to know that."

Again, he swears, and it sounds completely foreign coming from him. His anger is well-beyond reigning in at this point.

I scoff under my breath. He sounds like Bella. She'd be outraged that I was seeing myself as weak. Why do I even give a shit what she'd think? She bailed.

"You know who else admires you?"

"Josh," I say lowly, and press my thumb and index finger into my eyes.

"Maybe you want a few days to think about my suggestion?"

"I don't need to think about it, Carlisle. My answer isn't going to change." I finally turn and face him.

He returns to his desk, nodding in understanding. "If you're certain–"

"I am," I say definitively. "You will find a way to be successful for us. You always do. I have the utmost confidence in you, Carlisle."

"Well, I appreciate that, Edward, and I hope that I will prove you right in your praise of me. I just wanted you be aware of all aspects."

"Thank you, but we'll be fine. I'm sure of it. Is there anything else?"

"Just one other thing, hold on a second."

He picks up the phone receiver and presses a couple of buttons.

"Hey, can I see you in my office for a moment? Great."

He places the phone back in the cradle and sits behind his desk. "We're going to need to get you prepped for testimony. So, I'm bringing in a colleague that's excellent in that field."

"I know what to say, Carlisle. I don't need any help," I say annoyed.

"Yeah, well, I can't risk you getting on the stand and having one of your epic 'blow ups'. It won't do our case any good. We need to do things the proper way."

There's a knock at Carlisle's door, and he tells them to enter.

"Hey, Carlisle, what can I help you with?"

"Jake, this is my cousin, Edward. He's the client I was telling you about," Carlisle announces, causing me to turn around to see the familiar face attached to the name, who's just as surprised to see me standing across the room.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," I throw my head back and mumble to the ceiling.

Jake's surprised expression turns into a smug smirk and it adds fuel to the fire that's already ignited in my veins.

"By your reaction, I assume the two of you have already been acquainted?" Carlisle asks, also surprised.

"You could say that," Jake replies arrogantly.

"Good, then we can skip the pleasantries, and get straight to the matter at hand."

"No, we can't. There's an _acute _conflict of interest here," I say immediately.

"And what's that?" Jake chuckles humorlessly.

"I don't like you," I respond without hesitance, glaring at him.

"That's not a conflict, Edward. That's just personal feelings," Carlisle clarifies.

"Okay, how about this then, he's Bella's moron ex-boyfriend."

"Says Bella's_ newest_ moron ex-boyfriend," he spits snidely.

"You're an idiot, Black."

"Takes one to know one, Masen."

"What are you guys twelve? Come on, we have a serious situation to deal with. Grow up, and let's get to the task at hand," Carlisle admonishes. "Now, Jake, I'm concerned with Edward being a little rough around the edges, so to speak, when it comes responding to questions. It will be easy for the defense attorney to rile him. I need you to work on refining his responses," he resumes, as if Jake and I didn't just have an unpleasant exchange.

_He must've lost his mind. He can't expect me to work with this guy._

"Alright. Who's opposing counsel?" Jake questions.

"Jane Volturi."

"Jane 'The Pain', ouch! Yeah, she'll make mincemeat out of him," he declares, while sizing me up. "You got your work cut out for you, Carlisle."

"No, I don't. That's what I called you in for," Carlisle says confidently.

I watch them cavalierly discussing me and the case, and I'm all but ready to fly off the handle. I know Black is getting a real kick out of the situation and the fact that Bella and I are no longer together. On top of that, Carlisle wants him to 'refine' my responses, which means I'm going to have to discuss my personal business with him. To hell with that.

"This isn't going to work," I wave a hand dismissively in Black's direction.

"Edward–t"

"There's no fucking way, Carlisle. None whatsoever!" I make my way to the door, preparing to leave.

"Wait, where are you going? We haven't even started." He stands in protest.

"I have a meeting to get to. I'll be back to work on trial preparations before the end of the week. That should give you enough time to find someone other than him to help us," I say with finality and slam the door behind me.


	7. Chapter 7

Dissecting Edward Two, Chapter 6

_Edward_

I storm out of Carlisle's office utterly pissed off with him for bringing Jacob Black in on my legal matter, even though he was unaware of the nature of our dealings with each other. Most of all, I'm angry at Bella for not even attempting to give me a heads-up on being called as a witness for Lauren. What the hell is she thinking? Are things that bad between us that she'd just not talk to me about this at all? This isn't even about us, it's about Josh. I know she cared about him, so why would she not talk to me or at least Alice?

I'm half tempted to call her and give her shit for being so cold-hearted, but now isn't the time since I'm about to walk into a meeting with a hospital board member. Hell, it's not like she's taken any of the many calls when I've attempted to reach her, nor has she responded to any of the voicemails I left in the past anyway.

Besides, it's taken me the entire drive across town to this restaurant just to reign my temper in after that fiasco with Jacob Black. I don't need anything retriggering it before this meeting. The idea of her answering my call would do just that. Although the chance of her _not_ answering would have the same effect. No, right now would not be the best time to try calling her.

Forgoing valet service, I park in restaurant Voltaire's lot.

I make my way inside, walk up to the hostess station and give her my name. She informs me that the other party has arrived and leads me to the table.

"Edward, glad you could make it," Doctor Jansen greets me, already enjoying a cocktail.

"Thanks for inviting me, Rob," I say, taking a seat, as I wait while he grabs the attention of the waitress.

Doctor Robert Jansen and I have been acquaintances for a while now. I wouldn't exactly refer to us as friends, but there have been some friendly golf matches where we've partnered up.

Rob's a GP, short for general practitioner, which in layman's terms means a doctor who does not specialize in one area of medicine. He's pretty much a family doctor who treats long-term patients of both sexes in a variety of ages.

He's in his late forties, and what women deem as attractive. He's been married to his wife Teresa for nine years. They have three children, Robert Jr., Thalia, and Cameron who's the newest addition to their perfect family. Only, I know firsthand that it's _not_ so perfect.

On the golf course is not the only way I've come to know Rob. We've attended a host of medical conventions together in the past. Afterhours at the conventions for males away from their wives is carte blanche for misadventure. Rob and I hung out many nights, partying and meeting women. We knew we were both in the wrong but kept each other's secrets. There was a guy code, not just between us, but with other doctors as well. You saw, heard and spoke no evil.

Those times aren't some of my proudest. I can't speak for Rob – especially since the hospital rumor mills still buzz with gossip about him. Me too for that matter.

"What's your poison, Masen?"

"Depends. Is this a business dinner or leisure?"

"I thought we could cut loose a bit. It's been a while since we've hung out together," he laughs, just as the waitress comes to our table.

"Well then in that case…uh, let's do a Vodka Tonic," I smile at the waitress. She returns the gesture, in an overly friendly manner, winking at me before she walks off. Rob raises his brows at me and then watches the waitress as she leaves. More so, watches her ass.

"What I wouldn't give to be twenty years younger, Edward," he sighs and sips his drink.

"It was definitely easier then," I agree also with a sigh. He laughs boisterously.

"What, don't tell me you've given up? Come on, Masen, you're still young enough to play, and she's clearly sending out the message that she's available."

"Yeah, but I'm not, Rob," I exhale somberly.

"Oh right, I've heard," he says as if he's just recalled something.

"You've heard?" I frown, wondering what exactly he's talking about.

"Yeah, the sexy redheaded PA. She got her claws in you, huh?" he snickers.

"Oh, Kate…., uh, yeah, I wouldn't use those words per se. We're just…"

"Hey, no need to explain. I get it," he holds up his hands in concession. "We all have to settle down some time. I just thought it was going to be that smoking hot brunette you brought to the awards banquet. You two seemed to be attached at the hip for a while there. What ever happened to her?"

I shift uncomfortably in my seat.

"You know how it goes, Rob. Here today, gone tomorrow," I reply, realizing how true that statement is.

"Well, at least you're not just sitting around waiting for the paint to dry. The redhead is a nice replacement."

This conversation is starting to give me a headache. The last thing I want to be doing is talking about women. I've had a healthy dose of chit-chat regarding females to last me a week. I can't begrudge Rob, though. He's a cool guy, and to be fair, this is the type of conversation we'd normally have if we got together. However, I am a little curious about the sudden dinner invitation, but I'll wait to see what he has to offer as dinner progresses.

After about twenty minutes, we've been served dinner, while we continue reminiscing over our wild past adventures at medical conventions.

"So, I never really got the chance to congratulate you on thepromotion."

"Thanks. I'm really grateful to the board for seeing me as the best candidate to represent the surgical unit."

"You were pretty much a shoe-in," he says cutting into his steak. "I mean don't get me wrong, you are an exceptional physician, Edward, and the fact that you're the product of one the most idolized surgeons in the country is a plus. Mike Newton didn't stand a chance, sorry to say."

"Mike's a terrific neurologist. One of the best. I'm sure the promotion could've gone either way," I say, being cautious not to engage in slamming a co-worker, no matter how much I loathe him. But honestly, I had to be careful not to choke on my steak while defending that simpleton.

"Possibly, but I wanted to let you know that you had my vote from the beginning. I wasn't one of the one's being influenced by the rumors that were flying around. To me, that had nothing to do with your ability to be an exemplary Chief. And I don't have a lot of respect for Newton as a man anyway. He goes out of his way to undermine you every chance he gets. He's really got a hard-on for you, Edward. I mean Christ! One would think you banged his wife by the way he acts," he chuckles as he continues to eat. I don't react in any way, knowing that in his mind he's only made a simple joke, but in-reality he couldn't be any closer to the truth.

I decide to change the subject altogether.

"The steak is fantastic. I've tried the seafood here and it's pretty good too. Maybe I'll fill out this comment card, letting the owner know he or she has a really fine establishment working in their favor." I dig inside my jacket pocket for a pen and start to fill out the card.

"Try 'she'," he mumbles, mouth full. "You know her," he chuckles.

"I do?" I look up and frown.

"Her name's Jane, as in Jane Volturi," he enlightens. "Voltaire's is a family owned business. They're scattered around in a handful of states. The Volturi's are ridiculously wealthy, and Jane−"

"She's a lawyer," I state, cutting him off abruptly. I sit back in my seat. I can feel my eyelids blinking rapidly, as I contemplate this newest revelation.

_Perfect!_ _I'm sitting here dining in the restaurant of the woman who could possibly blow my life apart. Just fucking perfect!_

"You act like you're surprised. She didn't mention she owned a restaurant when the two of you met?"

My brows fuse together in bewilderment.

_I never met this Jane 'The Pain' broad before in my life._

"Yeah, that's what they call her," he chuckles darkly.

It's obvious I don't have a handle on keeping my thoughts private.

"More like 'pleasure and pain,' he continues laughing.

I'm getting angry now. Why the hell is he alluding to the idea that I know this woman? Clearly, I don't. I guess the look on my face reflects that, because he decides to elaborate. He places his fork down and drops his voice.

"You met her in LA one night after a convention. She was there on leisure and the two of you met over cocktails at the bar. I remember the two of you were engaged in conversation all night, Edward. Flirting like there was no tomorrow. Eventually you and Jane slipped off and I didn't see you again until the next morning. I asked you if you closed the deal, and you just smirked suggestively. You don't recall that?"

_Sadly, I do._ _Fuck!_

"Um…yeah. Vaguely." I return the pen back to my jacket pocket and take one last sip of my drink.

"Rob, thanks for dinner. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to cut this short."

He looks at me with confusion. "You have to leave now? I thought we'd at least get a chance to discuss meeting up at the golf course soon."

"Unfortunately, I can't stay. I just remembered something important I need to deal with."

"Nothing too serious, I hope?" he asks with concern.

"No, just a family matter that can't wait. Please allow me to pay the check though."

"Don't worry about it. I asked you to dinner. It's my treat," he shakes his head in refusal.

"Alright, but I agree we should get together at the club this weekend, play a few rounds?" I offer.

"Sounds good. Get ready to get your ass kicked, Masen."

"I'll look forward to it, I'll give you a call before the end of the week." We exchange a brief parting of ways, and I hightail it out of Voltaire's.

_Shit! I can't believe this. There must be some sort of mistake. _

Hurriedly, I climb inside my car, pull out my phone and Google Jane Volturi. Her picture pops up, and I bang my head back against the headrest.

Thoughts flood my brain about that night. Two strangers. Consenting adults, taking a break away from the stresses of life. Her, a hectic work schedule. Me, an imploding marriage. We didn't dwell much on either. We agreed to be only on a first name basis, since it was only going to happen the one time. When it was over, it was as if we'd never met. And now it's come back to tear a chunk out of my ass.

"Fuck!" I slam my fist against the steering wheel.

_Out of all the women in the world. There's no way I could've foreseen this._

I throw the gear into reverse and back out of the parking lot and drive out on the road, en route to alert Carlisle of this brewing catastrophe.

He's already left the office for the evening. Although, I hate to deliver this information while he's in the comfort of his home, but I knew it couldn't wait.

My aunt is busy in the kitchen, while we're talking in the living room.

I sit in silence while watching him hold his head in his hands. I was certain that this latest news would cause some shock, but I hadn't envisioned this reaction.

"God, Edward. You slept with her?" he nearly whines. "Are-are you sure that it was Jane Volturi? The same Jane Volturi, Jane 'The Pain' Volturi?"

"How many Jane Volturis' could there possibly be hanging out in Chicago, Carlisle? Besides, I did a Google search. It's her."

He lets out a string of profanities. I can honestly say that I've pushed him to the brink.

My aunt pops her head through the crack of the door, glaring with a look of annoyance.

"Sorry, Sweetheart," Carlisle instantly apologizes.

Her stare lingers a bit longer before she finally goes back inside. Carlisle gets up and starts to pace.

"Okay, okay, okay, …" he chants.

"So, what do we-"

"Shh! I'm thinking," he waves me off.

I settle back on the sofa and wait for his silent tantrum to dissipate.

"Okay, I need to touch base with Jane."

"You mean 'we'," I correct.

"Oh no. I mean 'me'. You are to go nowhere near her. I mean it, Edward, don't you dare confront her. Am I making myself clear?"

I exhale irritated and hunch my shoulders.

"I don't quite understand that gesture. I need you to verbalize. Do you understand what I've just said to you?"

"Yeah, fine. I won't confront her."

"Good. I need to do some damage control." He runs his hands hastily through his hair repeatedly as his pacing resumes. "Apparently, Jane doesn't know who you are, or else she would've already contacted me."

"Doesn't this mean she'll have to recuse herself from the case, since we've had a physical relationship?"

"I don't see why she would need to, you're not her client and not on trial. And Lord knows she's not going to do something like throw her case for you. So, no. I don't foresee that happening."

"But wouldn't a judge feel differently?"

"Well, I'm sure as hell not going to bring it up to him. I doubt she will either."

"What about when Lauren finds out? Surely, she'll have to tell her."

"Lauren is facing jailtime, Edward. And Jane is a world-renowned defense attorney with a stellar record. Lauren's parents are paying her a handsome fee to get their daughter cleared of all charges. I doubt she'd give a crap that the two of you slept together way back when. Honestly-Christ! I can't even believe it!"

I get up and start a slow pace of my own.

"You know this may not be as damaging as you might think. Not for us anyway."

"And how do you perceive that?"

"Think about it, Carlisle. What if Jane feels the need to back off this case in light of what's happened between us? You say she's one of the best defense attorneys around, right?"

"She is."

"If she's no longer Lauren's lawyer, then things should become a lot easier for us in court. We just have to figure out a way to convince her to drop Lauren's case."

He whirls around on me gaping in astonishment.

"What the hell do you think this is, Edward, The Godfather and I'm Don Corleone? That I go around bullying people to get what I want? I'm a reputable prosecuting attorney with twenty years in the profession. I didn't get here by making people offers they _couldn't_ refuse."

I smirk at him, "On the contrary, Carlisle, that is the very _essence_ of what reputable prosecuting attorneys do. They make deals. Often could be considered bribery."

"Edward," he says in a warning tone.

"Look, I'm not saying threaten her then go stash the head of dead horse in her bed to emphasize your point. I'm simply saying we can force her hand by claiming conflict of interest on her part."

"I'm not going to antagonize Jane, Edward. She's no idiot, and she doesn't scare easily, if at all. If I attempted to do something like what you're suggesting, she'd have me brought up on harassment charges. No. I'm going to handle things the proper way and schedule a meeting with Jane before we leave for Ireland. We will get matters squared away before that trip," he points at me.

"Fine. You're the boss," I hold up my palms in defeat and prepare my exit.

"Before you walk out that door, I want your word that you won't contact Jane in any way, Edward."

"You got it," I say with a hint of sarcasm, as I continue out the door, barely turning to acknowledge him.

"Edward?"

"I said you have my word, Carlisle," I huff irritably and finally look at him. "What about Black? You find a replacement for him yet?"

"Jacob stays, Edward. He's good at what he does, and I trust that he can separate his personal feelings for you to get the job done. You're just gonna have to deal," he says determinedly.

I shake my head in disgust as I walk out the door, "Whatever, Carlisle, but you keep him in line," I warn.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dissecting Edward Two, Chapter 7**

_Edward_

The unexpected can be a bitch. But at times, it has its welcoming moments. In my experience, it can rear its head at the most inopportune times. Today being one of those times.

One of my patients has taken a turn for the worst, and I need to perform emergency surgery to repair an aortic valve.

The surgical team is ready, and the OR has been prepped. The anesthesiologist has administered medicine to Ms. Jenkins just as I finish scrubbing in to start the procedure.

I've briefly spoken with her family prior to heading to the scrub room. They're distraught upon learning of her deteriorating condition. I tried to offer as much comfort as I could and assured them that she would be receiving the best possible care. But it's all I can offer them at this point. To be honest, I'm extremely concerned about her condition.

"We're all ready when you are, Doctor Masen," Kate announces entering the scrub room. I nod as I enter the OR and she assists with putting on my gloves and mask.

Everyone on the surgical unit knows I'm notorious for uttering few words while in surgery. All the talking and laughter ceases the minute I walk into that room. I'm a different person entirely when I'm in my element, and I expect my team to enact the same behavior.

I approach the surgical table. All the necessary instruments are intact. Ms. Jenkins looks comfortably sedated.

"Vitals?"

"BP, 140/79. Spo2 holding steady at 100%," Kate informs me.

"Perfect. Alright people let's rock 'n' roll."

In my OR, those are the words that lead us into every surgical procedure.

.

.

.

After surgery and my day has ended, I head over to Emmett's pub to relax after a grueling day at work, and to also enjoy some guy time with my brother and Jasper.

It's near ten on a Monday evening so the pub is virtually empty, except for a handful of regulars unwinding after their day. Jasper, Em, and me are in the back starting up a game of pool.

"I've got winners," Jasper announces and takes a swig from his beer bottle.

"That'd be me and I'm going to kick your ass after I'm done kicking Edward's ass."

"Must you talk a bunch of shit every time we play, Em?" I ask annoyed.

"Yes. I must. It's a part of the game. I'll get in your head and that allows me to kick your ass."

"Yeah, well, we'll just see about that. Break, little brother," I order.

I watch while he takes a stealthy strike at the balls, sinking several of them on the first try.

"Shit," I mumble under my breath, and he simply laughs. He begins sizing up his next move, while I tend to my beer.

"So, Edward, how are things going with Carlisle and preparations for the trial? Jasper asks, as Emmett sinks another of his shots.

"Man, it's so ironic you just asked about that after all of the craziness that's been going on in the past few weeks. It's an absolute nightmare, I mean you couldn't possibly imagine," I enlighten him.

"That bad?"

"Uh, yeah," I chortle derisively. "Where do you want me to start? Maybe with learning that my_ ex_-girlfriend is being called as a character witness for my bat shit-crazed _ex_-wife?"

"Wait, what, Bella is testifying for Lauren?" Jasper's voice escalates in disbelief.

"Ouch," Emmett voices his displeasure and continues eyeing his next shot.

"Yeah. Or that Carlisle has_ her_ _ex-_fiancé prepping my responses for testimony?"

"Damn, that's a lot of 'exes', no 'oh's'," Emmett comments and shakes his head.

"Brace yourself for the 'oh', and this just might be the _Coup De Grâce._ It turns out that I'm well _acquainted _with Lauren's lawyer."

"Another ex?" Emmett perks up.

"What do you mean 'well acquainted'?" Jasper eyes me skeptically.

"I mean in the biblical sense," I reply without hesitance.

"Ohhhh!" They express in surprise unison.

"Son of a bitch!" Emmett scratches the shot upon hearing that revelation. "God, Edward! I mean as your little brother you were my idol when it came to the ladies when we were growing up, but this is over the top even for you."

"Shut up, Em. Obviously, I didn't know she was Lauren's lawyer. Hell, she _wasn't_ Lauren's lawyer back when we hooked up. Didn't even know Lauren would need a lawyer to defend her in conspiring to kill me. It's just some wild, inconsequential coincidence."

"Jesus, Edward," Jasper shakes his head despairingly. "Maybe the sex was inconsequential, but this situation just got more serious. Your sister is going to be none too happy when she finds out about all of this."

"Are you kidding? She's going to go ballistic," Emmett adds. "I wouldn't want to be either of you when she finds out."

"What? Why me? I'm not the one who's playing wild and loose with my 'magic wand'."

I cringe at Jasper's retort. I admit that in the past I'd like to have a little fun, but that remark was uncalled for.

"It doesn't matter. You're guilty by association. The two of you live under the same roof. She's going to vent and you're going to have to take it. Alice is tough, man. She's always been like that. My dad raised her to be that way, since she is the youngest and daddy's little girl. I mean haven't you ever noticed how she goes toe-to-toe with me and Edward, never backing down?"

"Yeah, I'd often wondered about that." Jasper rubs his chin contemplatively.

"Yeah, well, it's no accident that she does that. She's had loads of practice and my father's help. She's his little princess. My dad knew we'd give her a hard time growing up, being her big brothers and all, so instead of Alice growing up as a whiny little brat, he taught her to stand up to us – to get in there and mix it up, so to speak. I mean don't get me wrong, we love our sister immensely and would never let _anyone_ harm her, but she got the typical little sister treatment from both of us. Right, Ed?"

"Totally. If it weren't for us, she wouldn't be the adorable, vibrant little sprite that you come to love today." I smile broadly at him, as I take my turn striking the three ball in the side pocket. I'm hoping my little jibe lightens the mood. Truthfully, I didn't want to reveal things this way. I hadn't planned on revealing things at all, but I needed to get some this weight off my shoulders, and I trust both my brothers when I need support.

"No way, Edward. This is your deal. You're going to have to explain this mess to your sister. Honestly, I think she's going to be more upset learning about Bella's role in all of it."

"Exactly," Emmett agrees. "Which brings me to something I wanted to run by you, Edward."

"What's that?" I ask and sink another ball.

"On that note, I think I'll head out?" Jasper finishes his beer and grabs his jacket.

"Hold on, I thought you had winners?" I call after his retreating form.

"Not tonight. I have some damage control to do with my wife."

"Look, Jas, it's my crap. I'll handle it."

"Oh, I know you will. I'm just going to butter her up some before the shit hits the fan. Talk to you later," he says over his shoulder and leaves.

.

.

.

The next morning, I find myself sitting at the table in my sister's kitchen under a scrutinizing gaze. Clearly, Jasper didn't simply 'butter her up' without her becoming suspicious. By the look on her face and Jasper's guilty expression, he must've told her everything we talked about last night.

"Alright, I know I fucked up. Let me have it."

"If you're referring to Jasper telling me about your encounter with Lauren's lawyer, I'm not going to berate you over that. Long gone are the days when you shock me with one of your little escapade stories. I'm actually more shocked to know that you haven't worn that penis down to a nub yet," she quips.

_Guess I deserved that._

Jasper snorts with laughter then quickly recovers after I shoot him a death ray stare.

"It's good to know you're not too pissed then," I say sarcastically.

"Oh, I'm pissed enough alright. I'm positively incensed, but thanks to a little wine and the fact that there are children in this house, I've taken on a mellower demeanor."

"I'm glad to hear it. Wine and children are good for that purpose," I say.

"Having said that…"

_Here we go._

"…what the hell is Bella thinking? Why on earth would she do something so ridiculous and not even call to warn us? She knows what Lauren put you through – what she's put us _all_ through."

"Believe me I've wondered the same thing, Al. I just can't make sense of any of it."

"Well, my guess is since Bella was subpoenaed by the defense attorney, she really didn't have much of a choice," Jasper expresses his point.

"No, she didn't have a choice in _that_ matter, but she damned well could've called the minute she knew. Given the way she just walked out on you without saying a word, it would've been the _least_ she could've done."

Without a word of agreeing or otherwise, I simply sit back and let this rant run its course. After all, it's what we'd expected. She stares at me anticipating some sort of response. When she doesn't get one, her temper escalates.

"Are you just going to sit there saying nothing, Edward? I know you agree with me."

"I didn't say I didn't, Alice," I exhale defeatedly.

"Right. So, Bella has betrayed you once again. I mean, I'm beginning to wonder if she ever really gave a damn about you at all!" She pushes away from the table and wanders around the kitchen pensively.

"I think you might be _slightly_ jumping to conclusions about Bella, sweetheart. She seemed to be head over heels for Edward when we met her, and she genuinely cared about Josh."

"Then where is she, Jasper? If she cared about our son, then why is she testifying for the lunatic that nearly had him killed? And if she loved my brother _so_ damned much, then how come she walked out on him without any explanation? No. I'm not jumping to conclusions about anything. And you stop defending her."

Suddenly, my sister's tirade is interrupted by cries over the baby monitor.

"I'll go get, Jocelyn." Jasper moves to rescue my niece from the nursery, and Alice stops him.

"No, I'll go," Alice sighs. "I most certainly could use the distraction. Besides, I'm going to see if Rose knows anything about this mess."

With that, she makes her exit, leaving Jasper and me to mull over her reaction to the latest developments.

"Well, that went better than I thought," I say, grabbing an apple from the bowl on the table and biting into it with loud crunch.

"Then you clearly checked-out while my wife was in the middle of her outburst. She's livid with Bella. She sees her testifying for Lauren as an act of betrayal. She feels the same about her leaving you."

"What can I say? My sister's fiercely protective," I answer nonchalantly. He stares at me unamused.

"I'm worried about what will happen when they come face-to face at that trial, Edward. Aren't you?"

"No. Bella made her bed she can get comfortable in it."

"Edward, do you really think this is what Bella wanted, considering she was the one who got you to come to terms with what Lauren did to you? Do you really believe she could be so heartless?"

"You tell me, Jasper. She left, didn't she?"

Having had enough of the conversation, I leave – needing to find a distraction of sorts myself.

An hour later I find myself in a meeting at Carlisle's firm. He's in his office with a client. A blond. From her profile, there's no mistaken her attractiveness. Her hair is pulled back sleek in a bun at the nape. Professional-like. A pair of Tortoise-shell schoolboy frames, she sports, along with a pants suit.

It's not until the realization of my presence, does she turn around and I get a good look at her face.

_Shit_.

This was not the type of distraction I was referring to.

"Edward, thanks for coming. I'd like you to meet Defense Attorney Jane Volturi," Carlisle introduces us in a very professional manner.

I look at her briefly then back at Carlisle.

I'm not real sure how the hell I'm supposed to approach this situation, so I'm a tad dumb-founded and at a loss for words. Carlisle's eyes widen marginally, I assume to encourage me out of my stupor.

Suddenly, my mouth and hand begin working on their own accord.

"It's um…it's good to meet you," I mutter, after clearing my throat uncomfortably and offer my hand. She regards me with an incredulous gaze but accepts the cordial gesture.

_Well, that was awkward._

"Likewise, Doctor Masen," she says and returns to her seat in front of Carlisle's desk.

Jane's back is to me, and I take the opportunity to grab my cousin's attention by mouthing '_What the Fuck!'_

He simply gestures for me to have a seat. I oblige hesitantly, sitting in the chair next to Jane's.

"Edward, Jane Volturi is aware of why she's here, so we can all speak freely."

I scoff at his statement, "I don't have much to say. I'll leave it up to the two legal minds to discuss what's going to happen," I gesture between them.

"Alright. Jane, would you like to go first?"

"Sure. I understand that there are concerns of conflict due to extenuating circumstances, regarding your client and me. It's a very odd situation."

"You can appreciate our concerns, Jane. The level of your and my client's acquaintance is clearly…" Carlisle struggles for an adequate term, and I cut him off sharply.

"We had a one-nighter some years ago. That's all it was. There's no need to dress it up with fancy talk," I huff irritably. Jane turns to look at me with a slight smirk.

"Well, your silence didn't last long," she says sarcastically. "You still have that _charming_ personality, I see."

I quickly break eye contact with her, not willing to revisit the way our encounter began in the past.

"What I _started_ to say is, we're both concerned that if knowledge of your 'tryst' is revealed during the trial it will turn this case into side show and a spectacle for the tabloids," Carlisle explains with a hint of annoyance in his voice that's obviously directed toward me.

"Well, I can honestly say that I have no intentions on breathing a word of what happened to anyone. It happened considerably before this case became available, and I see no conflict. Neither does my client."

"Still, I would like to run this past Judge Davis before there's an unexpected occurrence during the progression of the trial. No one likes surprises, Jane," Carlisle flashes a bright smile at her, but I know he's bullshitting. He's hoping that by bringing up the judge that Jane will become rattled and do us the favor of stepping down as Lauren's lawyer.

"I'm alright with that. Should I contact him, or would you care to do it?" She stands, completely un-phased by the tactic.

"I'll contact him," Carlisle says, not letting on his defeat.

"Alright, I'll be awaiting correspondence from him regarding this issue." She gathers her belongings. "Before I go, I would like to be noted, stating that I wasn't aware of who Doctor Masen was until _after _I took Mrs. Masen's case. When I found out, she and I discussed matters."

"I just bet the two of you did," I blurt out.

"She assured me she was fine with it," she adds.

"Did she now?" I fire back condescendingly. Carlisle glares at me. Jane's expression isn't far off his, but she recovers swiftly and stills her upright position, as she peers at me over the top of her glasses.

"Although, I've been thoroughly educated on the 'Chronicles of Edward Masen' and the women who've had the 'not so' wonderful pleasure of being burned by him, you shouldn't feel flattered, Doctor. How you remember our encounter is exactly the way I do."

"It was a long time ago. I don't recall much," I reply honestly.

"My sentiments exactly," She retorts, satisfied with her response. "Happy holidays, gentleman. See you in court," she concludes sweetly and saunters out the office.

The resounding 'click' of the door, and the way she exits leaves an eerie chill in the atmosphere.

"Well, she totally misinterpreted what I meant by that," I scoff at her audacity.

Carlisle closes his eyes, and pinches the bridge of his nose, while shaking his head in frustration. I remain rooted to my position, staring at the door in thought.

"_Chronicles of Edward Masen_," I suck my teeth. "What the hell did _that_ dig mean?"

"As if you don't know," he exhales heavily. I need to get on the task of contacting Judge Davis A.S.A.P."

"She totally called your bluff, didn't she," I state, finally looking back at him.

"Exactly like I knew she would," he says as he places an imperative phone call.

.

.

.

Christmas is fast approaching, and I've yet to start shopping for presents. Somehow Kate has managed to drag me out in this horrendous weather to a Holiday village in the city to rectify the situation.

She and I have grown closer over the past few weeks, not just on a physical level. I've gotten to know her better, and surprisingly I've shared more of myself with her. In part because, I felt the need to because of what's coming soon, but mostly because I wanted to prove to her that I am trying and taking our friendship seriously.

"So, did you bring your Christmas list with you?" She asks cheerfully, as we meander through the calm crowd of shoppers, and tourists taking in the sights of the holiday scenery.

"Unfortunately, I don't have one. I'm pretty much operating without a playbook. Except for my nephew, though. I got his list the day after Halloween, and it's very one dimensional. Anything that has to do with superhero's he wants."

She laughs, "gotta love a man who knows what he wants."

"Was that a shot at me?" I ask teasingly.

"I don't know, are you admitting to something?"

"Real subtle. I'm not admitting to a thing," I laugh at her clever tactic to get me to reveal something personal. "Honestly though, I don't think anyone has anything to worry about. I always give really good gifts."

She eyes me momentarily, as if searching for the truth in what I've just said.

"Yeah. I can see that about you," she finally agrees.

We continue along, stopping at each vendor booth to admire the different novelty items for sale. She holds up a wind chime and marvels it.

"My mom would love this. She's been collecting them for a few years. Excuse me, how much for the wind chime?" She asks the vendor.

"Thirty-five dollars, My Dear," the older gentleman replies happily, and Kate hands him her credit card and waits for him to wrap up the chime.

"So, you like playing the role as Santa for Christmas, huh?" She comments.

"It's true. I'm always a big hit at Christmas with my family and my co-workers."

"Well, your list is definitely going to be bigger this year, now that you're the Chief of Surgery."

"I'm already on top of that. I've purchased gift certificates to be dispersed amongst the male and female staff members. Females will enjoy the comforts of a spa day and the males will get a day of golf at the country club."

"Ooh, a gift certificate to a spa. All the women will enjoy that. Can I have mine now?" She holds out her hand palm first with twinkling eyes.

"Um…that won't be possible. I didn't get you a spa certificate."

Her delighted expression slowly wanes, and I know I'm being terrible for teasing her, but I just couldn't help myself. She walked right into that one.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have presumed…" She starts, but her words trail off.

"I bought certificates for the staff members _only_…"

She nods in understanding, but looks confused, and my little joke has taken on a more serious tone.

"I mean…it's what I bought for them. You…you're different, Kate," I stammer and rub the back of my neck uncomfortably. It's difficult for me to express to her what she is to me without getting her hopes up. The truth is, I see her more than just a friend, but not quite a girlfriend.

Realizing this, I felt it appropriate to get her something a little more personal than what I was getting the people I work with.

"It's okay, Edward. You don't have to get me anything. I know we're still in a 'it's complicated' stage. We shouldn't ruin it with awkward gifts that will put labels on things."

"Too late. I'd already settled on what to get you, and there's no way I'm not letting you accept it."

She mocks a frown.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're extremely high-handed?"

"All my life," I smile broadly, and take the newly wrapped wind chime from the vendor that he's now slipped into a shopping bag to carry for her.

It's starting to get nippy out, so I stop to get us some hot chocolate along the way. We find a little table outside of a nearby bistro and take some time to relax after all the retail therapy.

"Are you excited to be going home for the holiday?" I ask.

"I am, but I won't be going until the day after Christmas. I couldn't get a flight out. Too much procrastination. Seems I'll be spending Christmas Day in the ER," she shrugs.

"Sorry to hear that," I say sipping my beverage.

"Oh, it's not so bad. Holiday's in the hospital can be an extremely lonely time for patients and, also for staff. So, a few of the other nurses and I decided to get together and do a potluck dinner for everyone. There's a gag gift Pollyanna being orchestrated by us as well. We thought it would be fun."

"I'm going to hate to miss that," I say.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll survive. Christmas in Belfast sounds magical. I wish I could've taken your sister up on her invitation."

I nearly choke on my hot chocolate recalling Alice's boneheaded slip up. Kate giggles loudly, witnessing this.

"God, Edward. You could at least try and hide the fact that your terrified."

"What? I'm not. Just…"

"You can relax. I didn't take the offer seriously, because it didn't come from you. I get that your family is trying to set you up. My family does the same. I'm sure there will be some gentleman suitor that someone in my family just so happens to invite to dinner when I go home." She finishes her cocoa and stands. I do as well.

"Oh yeah? Interesting," I cock my head to the side, contemplatively.

"Jealous?" She smiles slyly. I step closer to her, pressing myself against her body.

"Hardly. There's no mistaken who you want." I lean in and whisper in her ear.

"Mistletoe!" A random group of rambunctious college kids practically sing, as one of them hold the offending thing over our heads. I frown at them and politely decline.

"Come on, 'Edward-neezer' Scrooge, get in the spirit," Kate rolls her eyes and admonishes teasingly.

"Oh, you think you're funny?"

Chants of 'kiss her! kiss her!' ring out in the air, as the group starts to surround us, completely putting me on the spot.

"Oh, what the hell."

Kate yelps in surprise, as I grab and dip her for an old Hollywood style smooch. Applause and whistles erupt from the crowd and continues after I let Kate back up and I take a gratuitous bow.

"You're insane!" She giggles uncontrollably.

"Yeah, well be careful of what you ask for," I laugh, yelling over top of the noise.

"Don't think it ends there. You are so taking me ice-skating before you leave for Belfast."

"Me? Wearing Ice-skates? Imagine that," I continue laughing.

Finally, the crowd moves on to their next unsuspecting victim, as the circle that they'd formed, gradually disappears from around us, except for one person. One amazing, dark-eyed familiar face, staring at us open-mouthed.

"Edward?" The distinguishing rasp of her voice is full of surprise and brings the jovial moment to a halt like nails on a chalkboard.

My heart starts to thump at an unhealthy pace.

"Bella? You're back."


	9. Chapter 9

**DE 2, chapter 8**

_Edward_

As we stand here, both just staring at each other in silence, it's like our entire relationship, good and bad, is being relived in my head at warped speed. Every moment – every session we'd meet in therapy – those explosive encounters, the push and pull – the moment we realized there was something more between us than just a therapist and a patient relationship. The night I finally told her I loved her. The same night she whispered it back to me when she thought I was asleep and hadn't heard her. The last night I would hold her in our bed.

I recall all the times I shamelessly regarded her as just another conquest to satisfy my sexual curiosity, then how that curiosity turned into admiration and respect, and ultimately into love. I know it was the same for her. In her eyes, I went from being a difficult patient, who at times I'm sure she'd loathed, to someone she saw as redeemable. And I was.

She changed me for the better – made me see that there was someone that I could share my life with and become the man I'd always wanted to be. Bella and I were supposed to be golden. She was my other half, and I hers. With my determination and her fire - and both our stubbornness to recognize what was looming behind what we started out as, no two people complimented each other more.

But something drastically changed with her for it to all blow apart the way it did – to leave me and completely abandon it all. I can see it in her eyes, at this very moment, as hers bore into mine. Something's off with her, and it's only taken a second for me to recognize it.

The little bubble we seemed to be in is suddenly invaded by an appearance and a voice of someone I'd obviously disregarded.

"Edward, it's getting a little late if you wanted to make the toy store to get Josh that special present he asked for," Kate says sweetly, linking her arm with mine. I'm not lost on the intention of the gesture. Kate wants to be acknowledged. It's a classic, yet subtle way a woman stakes her claim – telling other women 'fuck off, he's mine,' and most times capping it off with 'bitch'. My arm rests limply at my side.

A small smile appears upon Bella's lips, as if she's recalling a memory.

"I can only imagine what that special present might be. Something Spiderman I'm sure," she says with a soft laugh, causing me to smile as well.

"Um, no, not exactly. I mean he still loves Spiderman, but he's on this whole Captain America kick right now," I offer in a subdued tone.

She nods in understanding. I clear my throat uncomfortably.

"So, uh, your back," I reiterate my earlier statement to see if this time she'll offer a response.

"Yeah, I have some business to tend to."

"With your practice?" I probe.

"Uh, no. I have some legal matters to tie up," she says hesitantly after her eyes glance over to Kate.

I nod in understanding. "And how's that working out?"

Her attention turns back to me. A fleeting look of annoyance passes over her delicate features.

"It's working out well." Her tone is clipped. "I'm sorry where are my manners? Hello, my name is Bella and you are?" She addresses Kate.

"Hi, I'm Kate and it's nice to finally meet you, Bella," Kate replies, as the two of them share a cordial exchange.

"Oh, Kate, yes. Rose has mentioned you. You're her new shoe shopping partner, and Edward's new girlfriend," Bella feigns sweetness.

_New girlfriend?_

She's so full of shit, and transparent as glass. Of course, Rose told her about Kate. She probably had Bella on speed dial the minute she got home that night, gossiping like a teenager. I can imagine the conversation that went on – full on cackling, name calling and most likely slut shaming. Woman bashing at its finest.

"Um, yes, I guess so, I mean to being Rose's shopping buddy. She's great, and we share a lot of the same tastes. Edward and I work together at the hospital. I'm his PA and I must admit we are sort of dating, but we haven't put any permanent labels on our friendship yet," Kate divulges.

I remain silent watching all this play out before me. Kate is obviously saying one thing and acting another way entirely, but Bella I can't quite figure out.

_Is this jealousy I'm witnessing? Interesting._

"Oh, I see. My assumptions have clearly been clouded by your obvious closeness," she gestures at our current linked appendages. "that and the kiss I just witnessed between the two of you," she concludes.

_Oh! Now I get it. She's fishing._ _Two can play this game Doc!_

"Oh that! No, that was just some college kids pulling a prank and we fell prey to it that's all." Kate explains, laughing, but I'm not letting Bella off the hook quite yet. She wants to fish? Well I'll make damned sure she catches a big one.

"Your assumptions aren't far off. In fact, they're dead on. I apologize for my rudeness earlier, but just seeing you after a _whole_ year kind of… threw me momentarily. I should've introduced Kate straight away. Yes, she's my PA, as well my girlfriend," I say readjusting my arm, so that it's now intertwined with Kate's. Bella has her poker face intact, but her voice gives off a different impression.

"Thanks for clarifying," she acquiesces. "I should get going. Happy Holidays to you both."

And with that, she disappears into the crowd of shoppers, leaving me seething with anger.

"So, that's the ex, huh?" Kate asks, still gazing in the direction of Bella's retreat.

"Yep," I say shortly. "You ready to go?"

"Yep," she says, and I don't bother to acknowledge her quip or utter another word, as we make our way out of the Holiday village.

.

.

.

.

My holiday spirit has most definitely been shot to hell. After leaving the village, I forgo the toy store, and any other shopping altogether, still reeling from today's earlier events. My initial idea was to drop Kate off and figure out some way to get in touch with Bella and hash things out. However, Kate and I had already made plans to spend the evening together, since I would be leaving the weekend for Belfast.

Finding a way out of it seems to be impossible if I don't want to raise a red flag. That's exactly what I'd be doing, especially after making that idiotic statement about her being my girlfriend to Bella. Moreover, by the looks of the way Bella high-tailed it away from us, it's evident she was in no mood to revisit the past.

We enter my house, and I immediately go for the bar, pouring myself a Scotch. Kate takes a seat on the sofa and regards me intently.

I down the first drink and pour another, tossing it back just as quickly.

"Boy, seeing her really has you rattled," she comments.

"Bella doesn't have me rattled, Kate. I don't rattle," I say definitively.

"What would you call this?" She gestures in my direction.

"I'd call it being thirsty," I say sarcastically and pour another glass full this time sipping gradually, as I move about the room in a slow gate.

"Okay, what would you call using me in a way to make Bella jealous?"

"How did I do that?" I feign ignorance, knowing full well she's not stupid. She scoffs and decides to get up and pour herself a drink as well.

'Up until this point, you have been standoffish about what to call our relationship, Edward, and suddenly after a few moments in Bella's presence you call me your girlfriend. One could surely equate that with being rattled."

"Yeah, about that. I shouldn't have done that to you. It was insensitive and stupid. I'm sorry," I say sincerely.

Honestly, I am remorseful for using Kate against Bella that way, even though I know she partly enjoyed it.

"Hey, do I look upset? I know you were just trying to rile her, and I can see why. She's a tough cookie from what I can gather. After all, I did tell her we were dating."

"Yeah, I'd noticed that, but it still doesn't make what I said okay. Bella doesn't deserve the satisfaction of thinking I would even care enough to make her jealous. She's the one who bailed on our relationship. Why should I spare her feelings?"

"Because you care," she counters.

And right now, I wish she'd just stop talking. I liked it better when she was acting anti-Bella.

"So, you believe that whole story about her being back to tie up some legal issue and not solely to rekindle things with you?"

I exhale heavily and sit on the edge of the sofa, still savoring my drink. She joins me on the other end, anticipating a response. I've told Kate bits and pieces about Bella's and my relationship, but not in detail.

She knows how we started off and ended up together, but I left out parts about Lauren, James and what happened with Josh. I knew at some point I'd have to fill her in, especially with the trial around the corner. But I just didn't feel like revisiting events with someone new, if at all.

With the trial coming, and if what Carlisle's saying holds weight about how Lauren's defense will play out, there's going to be a lot of mudslinging – which means there's going to be tons of gossip about me at work, and Kate's going to be privy to all that information. Given we are involved, I'd rather her hear those things from me.

"What Bella said is true. She is back to attend to a legal matter. In the beginning stages of our relationship, my wife at the time, had found out that Bella and I had started seeing each other. Needless to say she wasn't happy about it."

"I guess that's understandable, since Bella was your marriage therapist. She probably felt betrayed by you both," she adds.

"Yeah, well, that betrayal went both ways, believe me. As I was saying, she wasn't happy about it and she took action."

She frowns at me. "What do you mean she took action? How?"

"She conspired with an old college rival of mine, James, to spy on me for whatever reasons. No clue on what she planned on doing with what he found out, but in any case, he ended up running me down with his car and striking my nephew in the process. Josh suffered a head injury, which resulted in immediate surgery to save his life."

"Oh, my _God_, Edward! She tried to have you killed? Poor Josh! What…I can only imagine what you went through – what you all went through – Alice and Jasper? That had to be absolutely heart-wrenching for them!"

"It was. It took everything in me not to strangle the life out of her once I found out she was behind it. Anyway, Lauren and James were both arrested and that's the legal matter Bella is referring to being back for."

She shakes her head. "I'm confused. What does Bella have to do with it?'

"She witnessed the entire accident. Josh, her and I were at the park together when it happened."

"Okay, well, what about the guy who was driving the car, this James guy?"

"He was extradited to Florida - tried and convicted there several months ago. Lauren's trial was supposed to begin shortly after his, but it was pushed back a few times due to change in counsel."

"I see, but this should be a sure win in your favor. I mean James has already been convicted, which bodes well for your case. Surely he gave Lauren up as co-conspirator?"

"He didn't. He has some sort of blind loyalty to her."

"Okay, so, I'm confused again. How are they going to prove Lauren's involvement?"

"I confronted her with my suspicions. She could all but contain the guilt that radiated on her face. The DA felt they had enough substantial evidence to charge her, but It will all pretty much be my word against hers. I will need to sell it to the jury, then Carlisle needs to drive it home.

There are a lot of past events that endorse Lauren's questionable character. She's always been obsessed with me and has taken unspeakable measures to insure us being together. That's going to be basis for the prosecution. Lauren will do _anything _to get what she wants, nothing short of vehicular homicide, to acquiring a date rape drug."

Her eyes widen at my revelation, and it's apparent that she has more questions. Hell, who wouldn't? My life could certainly make a bestselling novel, or at the very least one of those laughable Lifetime made for television movies my mother and sister obsess over.

I get up and head back over to the bar, noticing I've finished my drink. I pour another, realizing I'm not nearly sauced enough to have this conversation. I glance at Kate who's staring out into space, gaping.

"Wow," she manages to force out.

"What? I thought sure you'd have more to say after hearing all that," I say bracing myself for her response.

"She actually _did_ those things to you?" Her gaze finally connects with mine.

"Those and more. No need for me to divulge the nasty details. It'll spoil the holiday spirit. Besides, it'll all be public knowledge once the trial gets underway. I just didn't want you to be completely blindsided."

"Edward…" She comes over to me, "you can't just tell me something like that and then brush it aside. Talk to me."

_Christ. Here we go with the 'talk to me shit.'_ This is exactly what I didn't want. All the damned talking is what got me into this mess. Talking to Bella – talking to my family and my lawyer, and now her. When will it ever end?

Honestly, I look forward to the day when this shit gets put to rest and I can move on with my life.

"Long story short, back when I was in medical school, my sister threw me a party to celebrate my passing my license and certification exam. There was a lot of drinking. Lauren slipped me a roofie. We had sex, she ended up pregnant and we got married."

She looks horrified and swallows hard.

"I would like to hear the extended version. Please?" she says, taking a seat, while waiting to hear the rest.

I exhale heavily.

"I don't recall everything that happened, but Lauren attended the party with her best friend, also my girlfriend at the time, Irina. Lauren had always been trying to break us up, because she wanted me for herself.

Anyway. Irina and I had a huge fight, and Lauren must've been lurking about, watching it all unfold."

"I take it she used that to her advantage?"

"Pretty much. I wasn't the best boyfriend back then. We ended up flirting, which turned into making out. Later that night Lauren and I fell into one of the bedrooms upstairs, going at it like two rabbits. Everything after that had been a blur that night, but it wasn't until a few weeks later that Lauren showed up at my door, claiming to be pregnant. You have a thrilled expectant mother in one hand, a devastated young father in the other. Then boom! Shotgun wedding."

Kate shakes her head, astounded.

"That had to be...quite an introduction into a marriage and fatherhood for you. So, I assume she slipped the date-rape drug into your glass before the two of you ended up in the room together somehow. How did you come to learn what she'd done?"

"Oh, she told me," I say without hesitance, as I chuckle derisively.

"Wait a minute. She _told _you that she drugged you?"

I nod.

"Wow, I-I'm speechless."

"Look, I've only considered telling you this because it's going to be all over the news and hospital. You were bound to find out one way or another."

She looks crushed by my statement. "I rather hoped you decided to confide in me about something so personal because we'd gotten closer, Edward. I thought we'd crossed a hurdle. Was I wrong to think that?"

"No. You weren't wrong in thinking that. I didn't mean it that way, but you need to know that it's not just you. I've gone for years not confiding in _anyone_ about this situation for obvious reasons."

"Of course. I understand," she shakes her head despairingly and then her hands suddenly fly up to cover her mouth. "The baby. Edward, you have a child! A son or-?"

"It was a boy, and he died – stillborn. And you don't have to tell me how sorry you are for me. As it turns out the child didn't belong to me. I wasn't the father."

Her eyes widen in astonishment.

"Yes, another falsehood to get me to marry her."

"Jesus. What a piece of work!"

"Your assessment pales in comparison," I remark snidely.

Her contempt can't be contained as she takes a few minutes to process everything. Finally, she's able to pull it together, and change the subject. I'm thankfully surprised she's not dwelling on it and showing pity for me.

"Well, I really don't know what else to say other than I'm flabbergasted, Edward. I do have a question, however. Since there's no conclusive evidence that Lauren conspired with James in the hit and run, why is Bella's testimony necessary? I mean, what she saw would only incriminate James. Since his case is closed, what would she contribute? If you don't mind me asking."

"Bella's not testifying for the prosecution. She's Lauren's witness." I say nonchalantly and pound the rest of the liquor. Kate is floored by this revelation, and after minutes of listening to all I've dumped on her, this unveiling brings her to her feet.

"A witness to what?" She utters in disbelief. "How can that be?"

"I'm hearing it's a smart tactic by the defense. Lauren needs someone to make her look like a saint and me a bastard."

"And that person is Bella? Did the relationship end that badly that she would trash you to make Lauren look good? What the hell is she going to say about you, Edward?"

I huff in frustration, not really wanting to get into all this, but it's out there now, so I should explain things to her.

"The plan behind calling Bella as a witness is to make me look like a liar and have someone corroborate the facts that I was a shitty husband that would have driven his wife to such outrageous acts, if need be. I assume Lauren's lawyer thinks who more convincing than a doctor to persuade a jury of this, especially a doctor that said husband started dating."

"But that's unethical, Edward. Bella took an oath as a doctor. She can't break doctor/patient confidentiality."

"In court subjects can be manipulated," I say with finality. "Carlisle is expecting for Lauren's lawyer to put all my past indiscretions on trial. She can also question Bella about hers and my relationship, in which she will make it look like Bella and I were getting together before my marriage was dissolved. I'm sure she'll make our relationship the catalyst for the marriage ending. Besides, Bella and I had severed our doctor/patient ties before we started having a physical relationship. No unethical material there."

"Unbelievable! I'm sorry, Edward, but this just doesn't seem right. You say you haven't had any contact with her in a year, and today is the first time during that period you two have spoken?"

I simply shrug. Kate digs in.

"So, do you think that's why she left you, because of being called to testify for Lauren's defense?"

"If that were the case, leaving me would be one thing, but Bella just abandoning her practice is something else entirely. She loved what she did – helping people. She was kind of arrogant that way. If you understand what I mean."

"Yeah, I get it. Most doctors have tendency to be that way. Not purposely. It's just something that builds overtime. Anyway, no, I'm thinking this could be something else entirely, Edward."

"Like what?" I ask impassively.

"Think about it. How is Bella going to look once Lauren's lawyer puts her on the stand and questions her about her relationship with you? It won't even matter that the two of you started the relationship _after _you and Lauren divorced. Bella's ability to conduct herself as a professional will suddenly come into question."

I contemplate what she's saying, and it does make a lot of sense.

"To most it will look like she abused her power to treat patients by ultimately becoming intimately involved with one. She could be under investigation by the Medical Review Board when and if it becomes public knowledge. Maybe that's already happening or happened, given she just upped and left her practice. Now, I don't know Bella from Adam, but the facts just don't add up to me."

_Damn. I never considered that._

Later that evening, Kate decides to give me time alone to think, and returns to her own home.

I lay awake, staring at the ceiling, letting my thoughts mull around in my head until they rationally offer me a reason for what happened this past year.

One day Bella and I were blissfully happy and the next she was gone – no word or anything. I've spent a year wracking my brain trying to figure out why, and now there's something – a logical reasoning behind it all. Her career is possibly being threatened because of our relationship. It's all speculation, but enough that I know I need to confront her about it and get some answers.

The next morning, I walk up to the doorstep and ring the bell three times before she finally answers. She opens the door looking disheveled and still half asleep.

"We need to talk," I say, as I hastily brush past her, not waiting to be invited inside.

"What- what are you doing, Edward? You can't be here."

"Well that seems highly inaccurate since I am _here_," I say condescendingly.

She gapes at me. I simply wait for her to accept that I'm not going anywhere, not until I've gotten what I've come for. After careful consideration, she closes the door.

My eyes involuntarily roam her body. Appearing uncomfortable under their scrutiny, she fastens her silk robe securely.

"How did you know where I was?" She crosses her arms in annoyance.

"Your bestie gave you up. Seems she's grown tired of keeping up with all your lies."

"What lies? What are you talking about, Edward?"

"I want you to tell me why you left?" I ask, not bothering to beat around the bush.

"Why does it matter? Looks like you had no problem moving on."

I'm shocked by her response but keep it well hidden. "Had that one in your arsenal since you saw us together, haven't you?"

She simply rolls her eyes in irritation.

"Look, I'm not about to stand here and defend my relationship with Kate. I came here to get a fucking explanation from you!"

"Will you lower your voice, Edward. Rose is sle˗"

"_She's_ not sleeping anymore, no thanks to the two of you. _She's _on her way to the office," Rose appears, sounding aggravated and breezes by us and out the door. "Play nice, kiddies, while Momma's at work, okay?"

Bella holds the door open, berating her in her wake. "Rosalie Hale you and I are going to have a serious talk when you get back."

"No, we're not. _He's_ who you need to have a talk with," she points in my direction. "I won't be coming back. I'm spending the night at Emmett's, so don't wait up." She ducks into her car and drives off.

Bella finally closes the door and I've taken the liberty of moving into living room and seating myself comfortably on the sofa. She's not happy with my audaciousness, and storms in after me.

"You have to get out of here, Edward."

"Not until I get some answers," I say calmly, removing a piece of nonexistent lint from my slacks. "Now, you can start talking, or I can start asking. Either works for me."

"Your being here isn't good for either of us," she argues.

"Why is that, because of the trial?"

"Yes, because of the trial! You know that!"

"I know nothing, because you haven't told me a goddamned thing!" I jump to my feet. "Why did you leave?"

"I'm not doing this," she holds up her hand, visibly trembling and her voice shaking with emotion. I dial back my temper when I notice her state. My natural reaction is to pull her into my arms and comfort her, but that's not us anymore. She put paid to that. But still I can't just ignore that something is bothering her.

I readjust my tone. "Just tell me why, Bella, and then I'll leave."

She sniffs and averts eye contact. "I don't know what you're expecting to hear"

"Was it because your career was being threatened by being involved with me?"

She still won't look at me, but I can see tears trickling down her face. I can no longer fight the urge to go to her. I cautiously cross the room and reach out for her, but she recoils before my hand touches her face.

"I left because I could no longer ignore what I tried to for so long – what I knew all along."

I study her, trying to dissect what she's saying, and suddenly it hits me. She's talking about me and my sordid past. That's why she left.

"You said that you understood – that you could handle it."

"I-I thought I could…at first, but it just became too hard. Everywhere I turned there was some reminder – some _woman_…"

Her words confound me. Did she really believe those acquaintances meant anything to me - that I would allow my past to ruin what she and I had?

"No one else ever mattered but you. I thought you understood that, Bella."

"It didn't erase what I felt."

"Which was what?" I implore.

"The humiliation, and unease. Like at any moment, any place, someone could show up out of the blue, claiming something or other about you, and…I just…it became too much to handle, Edward! It was eating at me! I never had to deal with something of this nature before."

I nod, fully understanding, then shake my head. "Humiliation, wow. You knew I wasn't easy. I never pretended to be, and I never hid anything about myself. You went into it with eyes wide open, Bella."

"I know," she says quietly, "and I'm not proud of the way I handled things with you. I'm so sorry for not…god…" her voice trails off, as she sniffles.

"Yeah, no need to explain any further. I get it," I clear my throat uncomfortably. "I appreciate you having clarified things, even if it did take a year."

"Edward, please," she starts, but I silence her with a warning look.

"I mean it's not like you could've told me any of this back then, instead of leaving me to draw my own conclusions."

"It wasn't easy for me to do," she utters quietly.

"Sure, it was, because you did it!" I snap, glaring at her.

She gazes at me anxiously, as if she has more to add, but I feel I've heard enough at this point. I walk to the door, turning to look at her one last time then leave.


	10. Chapter 10

**DE 2 Chapter 9**

_Bella_

I almost race across the room to stop him from closing the door, but I restrain myself and press my forehead against the hard surface in defeat once he's gone.

I knew it wouldn't be easy coming back here _– _and seeing him after all this time or having this dreaded conservation that is a year overdue. In fact, our reunion went exactly the way I thought it would.

We'd met face to face and those feelings came rushing back. The effect he's always had over me, I was instantly consumed the second I gazed into those unforgettable, turbulent eyes.

Every memory of our relationship commingled together at that very moment. I could see in his eyes that he was recollecting each stage of our past, just as I was.

My heart thumped wildly in my chest at the sight of him before me, almost making me forget about having just witnessed him with his lips pressed against those of a gorgeous redhead.

Rose had warned me weeks prior that he was seeing someone, citing that she's Edward's PA. The minute she told me I couldn't suppress the feeling of jealousy that coursed throughout my entire body.

I wasn't naïve. Any man, let alone a man of Edward's likeness, would've moved on to someone else by now. Seeing it up close and personal wasn't something I was readily prepared for.

Listening to her, _Kate_, introduce herself, prattle on about Josh, and her relationship with Edward annoyed the hell out of me. Yes, it's been a year, but I never imagined someone would assume that type of role in Edward's life so soon or easily.

He was a difficult man, an enigma, but it was arrogant of me to think that no one could understand him _but_ me. Who am I kidding? To understand him was something else entirely, but it was easy for _any_ woman to fall under his spell – that instant attraction when you're in his presence was for all intents and purposes unavoidable.

The striking eyes, and chiseled perfect features are a woman's Achilles heel. His smooth stealth-like demeanor, along with his lithe, yet athletic physique and compelling green gaze, has all the resemblance of an exotic panther ready to devour his prey.

The moment you're captivated by the appearance and confidence of this man, his mystery and the story _behind_ him, is what strips you bare and renders you powerless. I know this well. I observed it with Kate. She's completely enamored with him and I couldn't stand seeing it a second longer. So, I removed myself from the situation as quickly as possible.

However, there was _none of them_ who could begin to deduce the conundrum that is Edward Masen. But a few things were for certain, any woman who have had the opportunity to enter his world would undoubtedly fall helplessly for him. And the compulsion to protect him at any cost would become paramount. _That_ notion I understood better than anyone.

_"__Dr. Isabella Marie Swan, please stand."_

_I swallow audibly, and carefully push away from the table and face the members of the Board._

_"__In-light of the allegations that have been brought to our attention, we have arrived at a decision regarding maintaining your license as a health care professional. After carefully gone over the evidence and testimony of Mrs. Angela Newton, it is the moral obligation of the Board to implement the rules of conduct first made privy to you upon taking your oath as a health care provider."_

_My heart leaps in my throat, as I try and blink back tears._

_"__We've taken into account your being forthcoming about the relationship you've engaged in with a patient, who for ethical reasons shall remain confidential. _

_Dr. Swan, we want you to understand that we take these matters serious and treat them with the severity that they deserve. At this time, it is the Board's determination to suspend you of your medical license and prohibit you from practicing any kind of medical treatment. This includes maintaining contact with patients for a period of twenty months, or unless time renegotiated by an appeal. _

_During the time of your suspension, alternate therapist services will be offered to your patients. The office where your practice is currently being operated will be temporarily restricted. If in the meantime there are items you need to obtain from the location in question, you will need to make arrangements with us to be accompanied by an official to retrieve those items. _

_However, you will not be allowed to reclaim anything in relation to your practice. This includes confidential patient files and contact information. At the conclusion of this hearing, you will be instructed where to turn over your medical license and keys to your office. Have these terms been made clear to you, Dr. Swan?"_

_"__Yes. I understand." I swallow hard, as I can barely get the words out. The chairman of the Medical Board Committee, Mr. Steinen, then removes his glasses and speaks to me earnestly._

_"__I will suggest you use this situation as a learning experience, Dr. Swan. Take time and reflect on the reasons you decided to become a health care professional at the beginning of your career and get back to them. Focus on them. I have every faith that you will do so for your future as a doctor." _

_I sniffle and nod robotically. Siobhan places a comforting hand on my shoulder._

_"__Then that concludes this hearing. Ladies and gentlemen of the Board, thank you for your time." _

_As the gavel bangs, I flinch, and my tears start to fall freely. I stand motionless and stare blankly in the direction of the Medical Board Committee, as they now disperse from the room._

_The feeling of blood rushes to my head, and thunders loudly in my ears simultaneously, as the bile starts to rise in my throat. I hyperventilate. Siobhan looks at me worriedly._

_"__Bella, are you alright? Can I get you anything – a drink of water?"_

_"__N-no." I shake my head vehemently, as I gulp for air. "I can't breathe. I need to get out of here!"_

_On unstable legs, I rush out the doors and brace myself against the huge windowpane in the hallway. Siobhan is behind me in mere seconds. _

_After a few calming breaths and managing not to lose my breakfast all over the Boardroom floor, I'm able to allow the final minutes of the hearing to play over in my mind. _

_"__Bella, I'm concerned. You're as white as a sheet," Siobhan says observantly._

_"__What the fuck happened in there, Siobhan? I was honest about everything. I told the Board the entire truth. This can't be happening," I whisper, panting rapidly. _

_"__Bella, I understand your distress, believe me I do, but we always knew that this could be a result of the situation we were facing."_

_I can hear every word she's saying, and, yes, I recall our conversation prior to this hearing, but I'm too stunned to comprehend any of it. In no circumstance, did I anticipate that something this detrimental would happen._

_As informed, I'd handed over my license and keys to my practice to Siobhan to be given give to Senior Board member, Abigail Vasquez._

_Before it was all said and done, I'd been instructed to also turn over my cellphone to an IT professional to do a thorough sweep, removing all current data in relation to my practice._

_I felt like I was being stripped of everything, including my dignity. I had nothing left. _

_My relationship was already in the toilet, and my career had subsequently joined it. Edward was clueless as to why I'd left him, and I felt even worse for not telling him the reason. My life was ruined._

_Siobhan returned, stressing she would immediately start working on an appeal to at least minimize the time of my suspension, but at this moment I couldn't be optimistic. All I knew is I just needed to get to out of this place._

_"__Let me buy you lunch or at least a cup of coffee, Bella. We can discuss matters moving forward."_

_"__No. I can't right now," I wave her off dismissively. "I have to go."_

_Hurriedly, I make my way out of the building and to the parking lot. I rummage through my purse to locate my car keys, all the while cursing with tears impairing my vision._

_Finally, I produce them and press the remote to unlock the door and climb inside. As I reach for the door, it's held open. My head snaps up to find Mike Newton staring back at me._

_"__That couldn't have gone better if I'd testified myself," he grins wickedly._

I slide down the door until I hit the floor. I recall that day as if it just happened. I remember seeing Angela and Mike standing not farther than mere feet away from me, talking to Angela's lawyer.

The sinister smirk Mike gave once he'd noticed me staring in their direction still makes my blood run cold.

Mike's attitude convinced me more and more that I'd made the logical decision to walk away from everything. If Edward had come to learn of Mike's part in me losing my license and leaving him, I could only imagine what would follow.

Mike's disdain for Edward goes way beyond him having carried on an affair with his wife. With the Chief of Surgery promotion being awarded to Edward, that disdain had cultivated into sheer hatred. He had gone off the deep end.

_"__Let go of the door, Dr. Newton."_

_"__What's the rush, Dr. Swan, or will you just be going by Bella now, since the Board revoked your license?"_

_"__Let me leave! You've obviously gotten what you wanted," I yell angrily, pulling on the door._

_"__Not quite. There's still the little matter of what we discussed a few weeks ago."_

_I glare at him, recalling the visit he paid me at the airport, as I struggled with the decision to leave Edward. The minute I heard the flight announcement, I saw everything flash before my eyes. My career and my life – the future with the man I loved. I felt nauseated at the thought of never seeing him again._

_And after he'd fought so hard to turn his life around – to want to be a better man after all he'd gone through, he deserved someone who would stand by him through adversity. He deserved love and respect from a partner who could be honest with him no matter how difficult the situation._

_"__You know, I wouldn't have had to take these measures if you'd had just gotten on that fucking plane, but instead you decided to grow a conscience. And what the fuck for? For that piece of shit Masen. As if he'd ever exercised his conscience not to sleep with my wife."_

_"__Oh, Angela's your wife again, and not some 'whore' or 'slut?' I ask condescendingly. He simply shrugs._

_"__It's no secret that I was uh…upset with her betrayal, but this was the perfect opportunity for her to redeem herself."_

_"__So, you used her," I state matter-of-factly._

_"__Angela realizes the monumental mistake she made getting involved with that walking STD Masen. She wanted me back, along with my forgiveness and I simply offered her a way to achieve both."_

_"__She must be insane to want to be with someone as disgusting and vile as you."_

_His eyes flash with anger, and he grabs ahold of my wrist when I attempt to wrench the car door away from him. _

_"__Listen, you bitch, you do not want to mess with me. I've shown you just how I can make the lives of you and that weasel Masen a living hell. Now, you've already lost big. Masen is now going to lose big. Things are going to continue to go my way from now on. You're going to pack up what's left of your miserable life and get the fuck out of town. Edward will know what it's like to have his heart crushed, and then I will sufficiently end his tenure as Chief of Surgery." _

_"__Edward earned that promotion. He worked hard all his life for it. It just burns you up that he got it over you."_

_"__He didn't earn shit! He got that promotion coasting along on his father's coattails! I'm the one who's done things by the book! I'm the one who's lived a strait-laced life and what do I get in return? Nothing. It's a goddamned disgrace that The Chief of Surgery is a debauched miscreant, whose arrogance is enough to make me want to vomit at the very thought of him."_

_Eerily, he calms after his epic fit and releases my car door._

_"__Now, you will do as you were told. You will leave, so my wife and I no longer have to see your face as a reminder of the terrible service you provided us with. Hopefully, Masen will won't be long to follow."_

_"__I won't let you destroy Edward's career. He doesn't deserve this. I'll tell him everything you've done."_

_"__He deserves this and more, and you'll tell him nothing. Right now, the only thing I care about is getting him removed as Chief. You mess with me, and those photos I sent you of him in 'compromising' positions with his numerous conquests will end up in the inboxes of everyone on the hospital staff. I'm sure there are a lot of fellow physicians that would love nothing more than to have him extricated from St. Luc's and their women, but only after giving him a good pummeling._

_You need to be careful here, Dr. Swan, unless you're prepared to be the cause of the shame that will be bestowed upon him and his family – Dr. Edward Masen Sr. the immensely respected cardiologist, beloved husband and doting father. I guarantee it'll destroy him. You love him, yes?"_

_I ignore his last question completely, given he full-well knows the answer._

_"__What about Angela?" I ask angrily._

_"__What about her?" he scoffs._

_"__She's one of the conquests in those photos, Dr. Newton. Are you prepared to wreck her career as well? Ruin her reputation, and the reputations of other co-workers?"_

_"__Collateral damage," he shrugs uncaringly. "Besides, they should've all thought about the repercussions before they decided to spread their legs for Masen. Not my problem." _

_I stare at the man before me, unremorseful and consumed with hate. I believe that he won't ever be satisfied until he gets what he wants and that's revenge on anyone he feels wronged him. There are some deep-rooted issues embedded inside Mike Newton and he without a doubt needs help._

_"__You're cruel and vicious." I utter lowly._

_"__Don't talk to me about cruel," he snaps. "What Masen has done is the very essence of cruelty. And he shall not go off just skipping into the sunset with my job and the sanctity that once was my marriage."_

_Getting through to him is pointless. I finally snatch the car door shut and rev the engine. Satisfied with himself, he steps away from the car._

_"__I think I've made my point clear."_

_"__Get some professional help, Dr. Newton," I say hastily._

_"__Yeah, thanks, but no thanks, Sweetheart. Been there done that."_

_The last thing I see as I screech away from the curb, is the look of detest in Mike's eyes. _

It's been a year since that day and a lot has changed. The appeal hearing to reinstate my license is fast approaching, and Edward has moved on to another relationship.

The one thing I'm relieved about is he's maintained his position as Chief of Surgery, which means Mike Newton must've hit a snag somewhere in his plans, but I can't be too sure. He just may be buying his time. He's so hell-bent on revenge that he can't see straight.

I was so close to telling Edward the truth today, but it wouldn't have been a good idea to do that. He'd kill Mike for sure if I'd told him, then all this would've all been for nothing.

I was stunned when he showed up at Rose's door. He looked well-rested, neatly dressed and handsome – a complete contrast to the way I'd looked and felt. Rose would pay dearly for this.

He barged is way in past me and proceeded to demand answers about my leaving. I knew our confrontation would be explosive, but what I hadn't anticipated was him feeling empathetic when I became emotional.

In effort to comfort me, he reached out to caress my face and I instantly withdrew from his touch, not because I didn't relish the idea of feeling his warm, strong hands. However, one touch from him, and I'd be whisked back into old feelings, which ironically are still current feelings.

For numerous reasons that wouldn't be good. His relationship with Kate being an obvious reason. There's also Mike Newton and his threats.

Furthermore, the warning I received from Siobhan to steer clear of any relationship with him, at least until after the hearing, is another reason I've been keeping my distance. Besides, it's clear he's not looking to rekindle anything with me. And once Lauren's trial is over and my license has been reinstated, I'll be leaving this time for good.


	11. Chapter 11

**DE 2, Chapter 10**

_Edward_

On the eve before Christmas Eve, I find myself still in Washington at the hospital.

At this very moment, I'm scheduled to be on a flight with the rest of my family to Ireland, but I had to postpone and consult with another doctor on a difficult case. Suffice it to say this news upset my mother's plans for us all to fly to Belfast together, but she'll have to just get over it.

The day finally starts to wind down and my assistance is no longer needed. I head to my office to gather a few things and make my way to the airport.

Retrieving my coat from the rack, I then pat my pockets for my keys, before noticing their occupancy on the windowsill. I move across the room to collect them, and peer outside at the light snow that's started to fall. A smile tugs at the corner of my mouth.

_Looks like it's going to be a white Christmas after all._

My mother already enlightened me to the fact that it's snowing at our destination in Belfast. My grandparents had been sending her pictures of their ranch, blanketed in beautiful, powdery white since early yesterday. This, thrilling my nephew to no end.

He had my parents purchasing him all kinds of snow gear even before they boarded their flight.

Earlier at the nurse's station I laughed out loud when I received picture mail of him, donned in snowsuit, hat, mittens and goggles, and holding his new snow tube. He was grinning like a Cheshire cat in the photo with the caption underneath reading "Ready for snow, Uncle Edward!"

A few of the nurses were looking at the picture with me, 'oohing, and awing' over him. I knew a mini fan club dedicated to him had developed during his brief stint here as a patient, but this was ridiculous.

One thing was for certain, my sister and Jasper would have their hands full trying to contain that little boy's excitement for nine plus hours on a plane.

I check my watch and notice I still have a considerable amount of free time before my flight leaves. Six hours-worth to be exact. And I did not wish to spend it sitting impatiently in an airport lobby.

Exhaling heavily, I drop my keys on the desk and return my wool coat back to its previous resting spot and decide to see if my services are needed elsewhere. Much to my chagrin, they were.

"Oh, a little more to the left…ah…no, yes…just like that…more…more, wait…right there!"

I glower down at her over exuberance and reconcile that I'll never be able to comprehend how an activity like this could coerce such gratification.

"I cannot believe you have me doing this."

"Oh, come on, Edward. Where's your holiday spirit?"

"It's in Ireland on a beautiful, peaceful ranch, waiting for me. I should be on a plane right now. Instead I'm perched upon a ladder, hanging fucking tinsel in the hospital's cafeteria."

"Bah Humbug, _Edwardnezer," _she sucks her teeth and hands me the other end of the tinsel to be hung. I do so effortlessly and climb down off the ladder.

"I'm not a scrooge, I just want to be on my way already. It takes long enough to fly there without the delay."

I follow her over to where she starts pulling more decorations from an old box marked 'Xmas stuff'.

"I can't believe you agreed to stay here and do this," I say, as she blindly hands me a string of lights and a huge wreath.

"I told you I'm helping out the other nurses with the Christmas party since I won't be going home until after the holiday. I might as well keep busy until then. Here." She hands me a hammer and I frown.

"What the hell do you expect me to do with all this stuff, Kate?"

"Nail it."

"Funny. That's the first time I've been told to carry out the act in this context," I grumble, holding up the contents in my hands. She purses her lips and glares at me.

"I'm sure it is. Now get to nailing."

"Fine."

My cellphone rings just as I'm about to continue the tedious task of decorating. I place the items down on a nearby table and answer the call. The news I receive on the other end is not what I was hoping for and I voice my displeasure on the matter.

"Damn it!" I shove my phone back in pocket after ending the conversation with the airline.

"What is it?" Kate asks.

"Due to weather conditions, my flight's been postponed until further notice." I pinch the bridge my nose in frustration. "My mother is going to lose her mind, and my nephew will be so disappointed if I don't make this trip."

"I'm sure something at the airline will open up in time for you not to miss your trip. Now come. Let's finish up here and I'll take you to lunch. It'll make the time go by faster and take your mind off your frustrations."

I sigh heavily and comply.

After playing my role effectively as Bob Vila, Kate kept true to her offer to treat me to lunch at one of the local diners to past the time. Normally diners aren't my thing, but I had a sudden hankering for chicken-fried steak with mashed potatoes and gravy. Albeit, time seemed to have moved nowhere.

"So, we haven't spoken much since our last conversation," she admits cautiously, as she peeks over top of her mug and sips coffee. I rest back against the booth and groan, shaking my head.

"I went to see her and demanded she tell me why she left. Let's just say things didn't go very well."

"You don't have to tell me specifics if you don't want, Edward. I was just concerned," her tone is soft, yet clipped.

"I'm not withholding anything from you, Kate. _That_, what I just told you, was the gist of my confrontation with Bella. I lost my temper, she got upset and cried and we both made some – hurtful admissions."

"Wow. Well, what did she say when you asked her about breaking things off with you? Was she feeling pressured to end the relationship because of her career?"

My eyes never leave hers, as I slowly shake my head, dispelling all the previous notions she had about Bella's career being in jeopardy.

"Okay, so…" she starts hesitantly, but then trails off.

"Bella didn't leave because she was jeopardy of losing her job Kate. She left because of me. She couldn't deal with my past. End of story. Now, we should talk about something else," I say conclusively and return to my lunch.

Her silence causes me to glance up. She's studying me speculatively.

"What?"

"I didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm not upset. I just don't wish to discuss the topic any further."

She nods and looks hesitant to change the subject but does anyway.

"So, I uh, had a strange run-in with Dr. Newton earlier before you came down to the cafeteria."

"I'm not surprised. All run-ins with Newton are usually strange. I can attest to that. What did he do now?" I sigh exasperatedly.

"Not so much what he did, but what he said and the way he said it. He said that if I was smart, I'd stay away from you."

I snort, "well that's vague enough. I'm sure he's said those words to you on more than one occasion. Hell, I even recall him saying those very words to you while I was present. That's Newton being his normal dick self. What's the big deal?"

"That wasn't all. He was going on about how if I continued seeing you that you'd destroy my life just like you destroyed your wife's, Bella's and every other woman who's come in contact with you."

"Is that so?" I say, trying to hold back my temper.

"He said you ruin women and that you only got the Chief of Surgery promotion because of your father being on the hospital Board, and because he's a renowned surgeon and beloved by everyone at the hospital."

"Of course, that's why. It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that I'm actually damned good at what I do." I say sarcastically.

"He said you obliterated his marriage by sleeping with his wife," she continues quietly.

I sit back and swear underneath my breath.

"He didn't pull any punches, did he?"

"No, and this isn't an interrogation. I'm not telling you any of this to get information out of you."

"Then if not an interrogation than what is it?"

"Just letting you know that Mike is acting peculiar – more than usual. I know there's bad blood between you two for whatever reason, but he's going out of his way to warn me about you suddenly. Do you know why?"

"Newton's a bitter, jealous prick, Kate. He's been _that_ since college. Who knows why he does anything he does? He hates me and the feeling is mutual. As long as he stays out of my way, he and I won't have a problem. I couldn't care less what he says about me. Unless it bothers you?"

"It doesn't bother me for the reasons you might be thinking. I don't like that he takes every opportunity to attack your character, as well as your ability to be Chief of Surgery. Furthermore, he just creeps me out."

_Damn Newton! Does he ever quit? Does he spend every waking minute thinking of ways to piss me off?_

"I'm curious. What was your response when he said all those things about me, Kate?"

"I didn't say much, because I was so taken aback by the way he'd approached me, but mostly I was shocked when he admitted to you having slept with Angela. I couldn't believe that." She shakes her head and resumes eating.

"Uh huh," I simply say and absentmindedly check my watch. I'm not sure if she's expecting me to confirm what Mike told her, or if she's saying she doesn't care one way or another.

"Still nothing from the airline?"

"No. And I'm starting to wonder if I'll get a flight out at all today."

"There's always tomorrow."

"Emmett's going to freak out if I'm not there by at least tomorrow night. He has some sort of announcement he wants to make that he needs us all present for."

"Oooh! Sounds like a proposal may be in the works." She surmises. I frown.

"Between my brother and Rose? Christ."

She laughs.

"Don't look and sound so surprised, Edward. From what I could see Rose is crazy about your brother, and he adores her. They seem destined. Like the perfect couple."

"Yeah like Harely Quinn and the Joker," I grumble.

She throws me an incredulous look. "Edward. Now as a guy who I know is a huge comic geek, you know full well that _that_ comparison is way off. Joker and Harley's relationship was clearly volatile and pretty much abusive, if we're keeping true to the actual 'Mad Love' storyline."

"I know. I just meant– wait, you know about that?"

She shakes her head and smirks. I decide not to press the issue.

"I just meant that Emmett can be a little unpredictable and she's actually a _little_ – crazy. Match made in heaven," I wave a hand dismissively and she continues to grin at me.

"You and Rose definitely have a _strange_ relationship, but I know deep down that you really like her. Don't bother denying it, Edward," she points at me.

I groan loudly, not able to disagree with her assessment.

"Okay, yes, fine. I like her, but I mostly want to throttle her, and if given the chance I know she'd love to claw my eyes out. Strange, a moment, that can only be explained as utter idiocy, she and I almost hooked up."

Kate nearly chokes on her coffee, as her eyes go wide.

"You and Rose?" she exclaims in a gasping whisper. "How…w-when?"

"Please, don't ask me to relive the sordid details, Kate." I hold up a hand to hinder her interrogation. She ignores my plight.

"Wow…is Rose's best friend privy to this _juicy_ information?"

"Yes," I answer in a warning tone.

"Well, what about Emmett?"

"God. I hope not."

"I guess that's a good thing," she says with a hint of relief in her voice.

"Although, he wasn't exactly far away from where it happened."

"Wait. What!"

I shake my head dismissively. "I didn't mean it like that. Just…Rose and I were dancing in my brother's club. They didn't know each other at the time. Thankfully, our encounter never materialized into anything more than just dancing."

"Dirty dancing," she clarifies with a smirk.

I scrub my face roughly. "Not one of my prouder moments."

"You truly are an enigma, Dr. Masen."

"Yeah, never a dull moment," I deadpan.

"Well, maybe amongst the throttling and clawing you and Rose can meet somewhere in the middle," she says jokingly.

"Yeah, maybe."

My phone rings and I immediately answer it.

"This is Dr. Masen speaking…Yes…Is that the only alternative?" I huff in annoyance, as the lady from the airline explains on the other end. "Fine. Yes, that'll do. Thank you."

I end the call and swear discreetly, conscious of my surroundings.

"What did they say?"

"The earliest I can fly out is eight a.m. tomorrow. Looks like I'm stuck here."

"What are you going to do in the meantime?"

"I don't know. I thought I'd at least be enjoying some much-needed sleep on the plane right now halfway to Ireland. Now, I'm just antsy as hell to be getting out of Chicago. What are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"I have nothing planned, was just going to go home, curl up on the couch and watch the Hallmark channel until I passed out."

I snort and rub my chin contemplatively, before digging in my pocket and tossing a few bills on the table to cover the meal.

"What are you doing? I told you lunch was on me," she responds to my gesture.

"I know, but it just doesn't feel right to let you pay for some reason. Come on let's go." I stand and pull on my coat.

"Where?"

My face splits into an ear-to-ear grin. "Ice skating. You said you wanted to go, right?"

"Are you serious?" She laughs in utter disbelief.

"Yeah. I'm serious. Let's do it." I grab her hand and help her out of the booth and assist her with her coat and scarf.

"I can't believe you're going to put on ice skates, Edward," she giggles.

"Well, you better take advantage of the opportunity now, while I'm feeling slightly insane. After you, milady," I motion for her to lead the way to the exit.

.

.

.

About two hours later, Kate is giggling uncontrollably, and I'm letting loose a barrage of profanities, as I pick myself up off my ass for the fifth time.

_Bloody ice skating. Who ever invented this shit should have his or her head examined._

"You have to balance yourself!" She calls out from the other side of the rink.

"What the hell do you think I'm trying to do!" I yell.

A set of identical twin girls with their mother are skating by me like pros, whispering and giggling as they pass by me. I overhear one of them saying 'he's so cute!' and I can't help but laugh. As always, I use a comment of that magnitude to my advantage.

I wait for them to circle me again and grab their attention.

"You guys are really good skaters," I say.

"Yeah, but you're not," they continue snickering.

"Now, girls. That's not a nice thing to say," their mother calmly chastises, all the while trying to stifle a smile.

"Oh, but it's so true," I humorously whisper. "You think they'd be willing to help me out?"

"I'm sure the girls wouldn't mind. They obviously have a huge crush on you already. What's your name?"

"Edward," I answer, while trying to concentrate on maintaining a solid position.

"Girls, would you mind helping Edward out?" She calls to them.

They both skate to either side of me and link their arms with mine and proceed to skate with me. I mouth a thank you to their mother over my shoulder.

"Thanks, girls. I really appreciate this. You see the pretty lady with the red hair that's laughing and pointing in our direction?"

"Yeah," they say in unison.

"If you could get me over to her, please, that'd be awesome."

We glide over to Kate, and they release me. I make sure to get their names and promise to treat them to hot chocolate before leaving.

"For shame, Edward. Two little girls had to rescue you?"

"You set me up," I quip. "And you're going to pay for it."

"_Mio?_" She feigns innocence.

"Cut the bullshit, Kate. You left me out there to embarrass myself. Don't deny it," I say jokingly.

"Yes, and I have video to prove it. I can't wait to show this at work."

"You show anyone that video, and I'll fire you. Help me out of these damned skates, before I break my neck, or my hands."

She laughs and helps me over to one of the benches.

.

.

.

Later that evening Kate and I are lounging on the sofa at her place, ironically watching the Hallmark channel. My face contorts into a frown, as I try to follow the storyline. She lets out a giggle.

"What is this shit you're watching?" I ask with distaste.

"What? This is a really good movie, Edward. You just have to engage and broaden your mind."

"Oh, my mind is definitely broad. I think you know that, but _this_…" I gesture to the television. "…is a bunch of malarkey. I mean he's an angel masquerading as an elementary school gym teacher where her son attends…"

"Right," she says.

"And let me guess, she's a single parent. The father isn't in the picture for whatever reason, and this angel/gym teacher becomes attached to the kid. How am I doing so far?"

"You're on the right track," she smiles and shifts her body to face me, as she waits expectantly for me to continue. I roll my eyes skyward.

"So, the premise of the story is, he will fall hopelessly in love with her. She will be very skeptical about falling in love again, because she was hurt one way or another in the past. He knows he can't have her because he's only there to help in some way to get his wings or some shit. And _eventually_ some sort of _grand _Christmas miracle will take place that will allow him to become mortal or whatever again, and them to live happily fucking ever after. Is that the gist?"

"That's pretty much the gist," she agrees.

"Like I said. Malarkey." I get up and go to the kitchen and pull two bottles of beer from the fridge, return to the living room and hand her one. She's still sitting in the same position, looking at me now with a much different expression.

"What do you have against Christmas, Edward?"

"Nothing," I say instantly and take a long pull from the bottle, before elaborating. "It's my favorite holiday, as long as I don't have to hammer or nail shit and watch dumbass, unbelievable Christmas crap on television. I wink at her. She shakes her incredulously.

"Then it must be the 'love' thing that's really gotten to you. What do you have against that?" She asks taking a swig from her bottle as well.

"Playing shrink now, Kate?"

"No. I think your ex has that area covered already, Edward. I'm just curious," she says seriously.

"I wasn't comparing you to her. It was a joke."

"Okay, so answer the question. What do you have against love?"

"Nothing. Love's great. Especially when you can find it with that one special person who shares your hopes and dreams. Someone who's 'all-in' with you. There's nothing else like it."

She nods knowingly, "Like your parents."

"Exactly like them. And my sister and her husband, and even Harley and the Joker."

She laughs loudly. "Stop calling them that."

"What? At least I'm giving Rose props. Harley is hot."

"Be serious, Edward," she says, as her laughter starts to subside.

"I am being serious. What do you want to know, Kate? Do I believe in love? Yes. Do I believe in happily ever after? In my case no. It happens for a lot of people, but not for me."

"You can't believe that, Edward."

"Hasn't proved me wrong yet."

She looks down, as if she fighting to hold her question back, but I already saw it in her eyes before she broke contact.

"Ask me," I say, causing her head to snap back up.

"What about Bella?" She asks in such a small voice that I can only definitively make out what she says because I read her lips. I walk over and sit on the sofa next to her. I look unwaveringly into her eyes when I respond.

"Kate, I loved Bella. I loved her with everything in me, and I was sure that she'd felt the same."

"But she left you," she continues quietly.

"Sometimes love just isn't enough. Bella's not the first woman I've ever loved and who has loved me in return. I'm a difficult man, as you well know. I haven't always treated women the way they deserved. I've never painted myself a saint or acted as such. And I never will.

I was a nightmare to my wife and countless others. I'm sure you've heard the tales."

"No. What your wife did to you was disgusting and makes her a despicable human being. And these 'tales' you speak of involving other women, well, they were all willing parties. I'm not holding you accountable for something two consenting adults chose to do, Edward."

I smile dolefully.

"It still doesn't excuse my behavior with any of them. I have demons. A slew of them. Demons that when women come to know of them, they sometimes run away screaming. Figuratively of course."

"I know what you meant,"

"I know, I was just trying to lighten the conversation a bit. Make you smile amidst the fuckery."

"Well, I've been educated on 'all things Edward Masen' and I'm not running away. Screaming or otherwise," she says earnestly. I offer her a small smile and reach out and stroke her cheek. She leans in and brushes her lips across mine briefly, then pulls away.

"I know what I'm getting myself into, Edward."

"Do you?"

"Yes, I do."

I stare at her for a considerable amount of time, before deciding to test her affirmation.

"It's true, you know."

"What is?" She frowns.

"About me and Newton's wife – that we slept together. Aside from him being a jealous, bitter prick, it's part of the reason he hates me so much."

She moves back, putting considerable distance between us, and runs a hand through her thick waves and sighs, "I know. I mean I figured it out when you didn't deny it earlier."

"I wouldn't normally divulge such information about myself or someone I've been intimate with."

"So, why now?"

"Because you made the remark that you knew what you were getting yourself into. Clearly you don't."

"Edward-m"

"Maybe I felt the need to warn you before things go any further," I cut her reply short.

"After all this time? We've been seeing each other for months."

"Better late than never."

She exhales aggravatedly.

"Everyone's not going to react to your past the way Bella has, Edward. At least I'm not. I won't make the decision to be with you one minute, then decide later that I can't handle things."

"So, you're not ready to run away screaming yet?"

"The only thing I'm trying to do, at this moment, is restrain myself from jumping you on this couch right now. And I don't mean that in the violent context."

My brows shoot up in surprise. "Oh, really now? Is that what you're doing, restraining yourself?"

"Yes," she exhales a soft breath. I don't care about what happened between you and Angela Newton. As far as I'm concerned, it's as much her fault as it is yours, maybe more. _She's_ the one that made promises and vows to her husband. She knew full well what she was doing when she decided to break them by having sex with you."

I frown, somewhat astonished by her admission. But I guess everyone's entitled to their own views.

"I'm more concerned about the current situation between you and your ex," she continues.

"There's no situation. Bella and I are over, Kate. Plain and simple."

"The way the two of you look at each other doesn't suggest that it's over. Especially not for her. She looked like she was ready to tear my hair out by the roots when I stood next to you that day."

I scoff and get up.

"I don't know what to tell you. Bella walked away from our relationship a year ago, but let's just say for argument sake that it's not over for her. Do you actually think that I would want her back knowing that she left me and why she chose to?"

She shrugs. "You said she left _because _of you. Maybe you would want a second chance to make things right."

"Make things right?" I snap. "Look, I don't fault Bella's reasons behind her realizing that we weren't going to work, but that's it. She doesn't get a second time to fuck me over. I'm the same person I was when I walked into her office. The same person who pursued her. The same man she fell in love with. And I'm the same man now. Why would I even want a second chance?"

"Because it's obvious you're _not _the same man, Edward. According to you, Bella loathed you in the beginning. So, something must've changed for her to see you differently."

"Yes, of course something changed, Kate. That's not what I meant. I'm talking about the demons. They will always be a factor of who I am. That part of my life started to take its toll on her apparently. I'm saying why would I even try with her again knowing it is the reason for her leaving in the first place?"

"I guess that makes sense. Sort of," she says quietly and looks away.

"What the hell is this, Kate? Why does it seem like you're trying to play matchmaker between Bella and me?"

"I'm not." She gets up and approaches me. "I'm just making sure that you and I are on the same page going forward."

"I'm here with _you_, aren't I? That should tell you that I'm on the same page. A few hours earlier you had me standing on ice-skates. I don't do shit like that for women I'm just interested in being physical with. There's no need."

"You weren't actually standing." She tries to mask her smile. It's a fruitless attempt, but she still looks skeptical.

"What do you want, Kate?"

"I guess I'm waiting for lightening to strike – you that is," she answers, "for you to finally say, 'yeah, I get it.' For you to look at me as a person worthy of spending your life with."

"I believe what you're looking for is the 'grand gesture'. Okay. I think I can offer you that. Come with me to Ireland. Spend Christmas with me and my family."

She runs down a laundry list of shit in record time.

"Look at me. I'm a mess. I haven't had time to get a manicure, or my ends trimmed. Forget about my wardrobe I have nothing to wear. No time to shop for anything. Even less time to pack, and I don't even have a plane ticket!"

"Securing you a plane ticket won't be difficult. The flight tomorrow is pretty much open. All that other crap can be handled once we get to Ireland. In fact, I think it would be a fantastic experience to get pampered and go shopping in a place you've never visited before. I know of some great boutiques that will cater to your needs. I'll take you shopping."

She bites her lip, seeming to be contemplating my offer. Suddenly, she balls her fist and strikes me hard on my upper arm.

"Damn you, Edward Masen!"

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" I grab my arm in exaggeration.

"I can't believe you chose now to extend an invitation to me. Do you have any idea how much I want to go to Ireland?" she whines.

"Well then pack a bag, and let's call the airline. ASAP."

She runs both hands through her hair in distress. "I can't go. I already told my parents I was coming home. They're expecting me."

"Just call and tell them that the awesome doctor you're dating surprised you with a trip to Ireland for the holiday, and promise we'll come visit together once we're back. Easy solution."

"_We'll_ visit together? As in you and me?" She gestures between us.

I shove my hands in my pockets and shrug. "Yeah. Why not? You told them about me, right?"

"Sparingly, yes."

"Huh. Interesting chose of word. No matter. They'll love me. I'm a doctor." I smile broadly.

"You just have all the answers, don't you?"

"All but one. Yes or no, Kate?"


	12. Chapter 12

**DE 2, Chapter 12**

_Bella_

I sit patiently in my seat listening as the airline steward goes through flight safety procedures. Momentarily, I'll be flying the friendly skies and too late to curb this flash of lunacy I'm having.

In my hand, I hold a folded piece of paper with an address and detailed directions on where to go once I reach my destination. They were given to me surprisingly, and by an unexpected messenger.

_It's a week before Christmas and I've hardly made a dent in gift shopping. Not that I have many presents to buy. That's what makes it so pathetic. _

_This morning, I wake extra early to remedy the situation. After having a bowl of cereal, I get dressed, readying myself to hit the mall._

_A knock at the door ultimately derails my plans._

_"Emmett…hi…um, Rose is at work already." I frown, not expecting him to be at the door when I answer it._

_"I know. I'm actually here to talk to you. By the way it's good to see you."_

_I smile and we share a warm embrace before he enters._

_"How've you been?"_

_"I've been well. I can't complain," I say honestly._

_"Good. I'm glad to hear it. It's great to have you back. It's been hard on Rose with you gone. She misses you so much, Bella."_

_"Well, the feeling's mutual."_

_I watch, as he sits on the sofa, appearing anxious for some reason. I clear my throat softly to get his attention._

_"Em, you said you were here to speak with me about something?"_

_"Yeah. Right. Um…there's no easy way to approach this, so I'm just going to..."_

_He digs in his pocket and produces a small red velvet box and holds it in the center of his massive hand. My eyes widen, as I instantly make the connection. I look at him, asking permission with my eyes. He nods. I take it and open it, not able to contain my smile._

_"What do you think?"_

_I clutch at my chest in awe._

_"Em, it's absolutely gorgeous. I can't believe you and Rose are going to get married!" I nearly scream and throw my arms around his neck._

_"Hold on. She has to say yes first," He laughs. I release him and fix him with a look of disbelief._

_"Are you crazy? She's certainly going to say yes. Emmett, she loves you so much. So, when are you popping the question? Oh, and if you came here to get my approval, you have it. Ten times and over."_

_"Thanks. That means everything to me. I did come to get your approval, as well as something else, Bella."_

_"Name it. Whatever it is, you got it," I respond eagerly._

_"Well, I wanted to pop the question on Christmas Eve, and I would like for you to be there when I do." _

_He reaches back in his pocket and hands me a piece of paper. Hesitantly, I open it and read. I look back at him confused._

_"It's an address and directions."_

_"And this." He hands me an envelope._

_"Plane tickets?"_

_"Yeah, to my grandparent's ranch in Belfast. Please say you'll come, Bella."_

_I shake my head, trying to make sense of what he's just asked._

_"Wait. You bought me plane tickets to Ireland?"_

_"Yeah in case you know of another way that'll get you there in ten hours."_

_"Emmett…" I start to protest._

_"Before you say no, please think about how much it would mean to Rose you being there, Bella. She has no family here, and she's been missing you a lot. Please, do this for her."_

_"Damn it, Em," I sigh dejectedly, "you can't play on my guilt like this. It's not right. You know something like this will be difficult, given the nature of Edward's and my relationship. Not just for me, but for him too and your entire family as well."_

_"My family isn't holding a grudge against you, Bella. You and Edward are adults. Whatever happened between the two of you is you and Edward's business, and we understand that you and Rose are like sisters. No one would expect for you not to be there for her."_

_"What about Alice?"_

_He winces, as if I've just slapped him and lets out a painful sounding groan._

_Amongst all the banter and sibling bickering between Edward and Alice they share a special relationship. After everything he's gone through in the past, she's fierce when it comes to protecting him. I'm certain she's far from thrilled that I was just another woman in her brother's life that caused him pain. _

_But that's just one side of the problem. With me being called as a character witness for Lauren's trial – that nearly killed Josh, there's no doubt in my mind that Alice's feelings toward me have drastically changed. No. She certainly wouldn't be warm to the idea of me showing up to a family gathering on Christmas._

_"Alice is a different story. She and Edward have a bond," he explains. _

_"Exactly my point." I shove the paper back at him. He declines. "Emmett…" I say in a warning tone._

_"Bella, please. I'll smooth things over with, Alice. I promise. Just say you'll be there."_

_"I can't, Em. Even if the rest of your family would be okay with me being there, Edward wouldn't be. Furthermore, it would be wildly inappropriate. I mean doesn't he have a girlfriend? Surely, he'd be bringing her," I state with irritation. _

_It's become increasingly difficult to hide the indifference in my voice when acknowledging Edward's new love interest. I need to learn to start applying some of the coping techniques I'd normally give to a patient to my own life._

_"I don't know anything about a girlfriend, Bella. My brother hasn't disclosed that information to me."_

_I wave him off. "It doesn't matter. My presence would only aggravate the situation, and I won't do that to him. I've hurt him enough already." I force the paper back into his hand and grab my purse and keys._

_"Are you still in love with Edward, Bella?"_

_I freeze in my tracks after hearing that question and suddenly become defensive._

_"What the hell does that have to do with anything?"_

_He shrugs, looking similarly to the cat who swallowed the canary._

_"Nothing. Just wondering."_

_"Look, Em, my feelings for your brother, or lack thereof, has nothing to do with this." _

_"Then all is good, because Edward probably won't make it anyway. As of late, he's basically been living at the hospital. You of all people can understand how the medical profession can be highly demanding."_

_"I don't believe you." I eye him skeptically. He doesn't attempt to argue his point. _

_"Come on, Bella. This is your best friend. I can assure you that this is going to be her one and only marriage. Are you going to flake out on the wedding too just because you can't be in the same room with Edward?"_

_"That's a low blow, Em," I scoff in annoyance._

_"Well, prove me wrong?"_

_He holds the directions out for me to take again. I role my eyes and snatch the paper out of his grasp. He flashes a triumphant, dimpled smirk. _

_"I'll think about it," I concede halfheartedly. _

_"You better have your ass on that plane, Bella Swan," he threatens jokingly, as he walks out the door._

_"Ughh!" I exhale loudly._

I stare at words neatly scripted in black ink, until they start to bleed together.

Emmett assured me once more when I spoke to him the night before that Edward wouldn't be making the trip and that everyone would be alright with my presence. So, here I am, airborne to Belfast to my ex's grandparent's home for Christmas. And to stand by my best friend's side on her special night. I only hope that things go smoothly once I'm face-to-face with the Masen's after a year and with them knowing I hurt Edward.

.

.

.

I arrive at the Fitzwilliam hotel in center city Belfast. As I admire the lavish surroundings and the posh décor, I distinguish the similarities between this place and the hotel I stayed in back in Florida at the medical conference. I also recall how much that night altered my life…the night that my feelings for Edward had forever changed.

He had gone from a man who I once considered arrogant, irredeemable, and at times loathsome, to the man that I realized that I didn't want to live without.

Even though I've grappled with my feelings about a possible reconciliation with Edward, emotionally and mentally, I'm not prepared to have that conversation with him yet.

This is a special occasion, Rose' and Emmett's engagement, let alone the Christmas holiday. It's not the appropriate time or place to hash out grievances or unleash the drama that comes attached with our unresolved past.

Besides, I need more time to deal with other pressing matters I'm being faced with, before I divulge all that's been going on with me this last year. Phase one would be getting my license reinstated.

Siobhan, my lawyer, warned me to cease all contact with Edward at least until after the hearing with the Medical Board. She also advised, off the record, that I should maintain distance from him pre-ceding and during Lauren's trial. Although, Lauren's lawyer, Jane Volturi had made it her business to deliver that caution personally long before Siobhan did.

I'm relieved that Edward won't be able to make the trip to Ireland. However, I'm sad for his family. And If I know Edward as well as I think, it's tearing him up as well.

I can only imagine that he's more than likely spending the holiday with Kate. I'm not going to kid myself. She and Edward are in a significant relationship and I must accept that it's because of my doing. Mine along with the interference of Mike Newton. Allowing that man to use his hatred for Edward to shatter my life was the worst mistake I could've ever let happen. Now it's time for me to reclaim what's left of it and put the pieces back together.

Strangely, I haven't heard from Newton, nor has he contacted me since my return to Chicago. And Edward's still Chief of Surgery, so that either means Mike's plot of destruction hit a snag or he's still hard at work.

I'm far from naïve. It would be absurd of me to assume that he's somehow recycled what's left of his good sense and realized he should drop this asinine plan of his to destroy Edward. Sadly, it's unlikely that will happen given the lengths he's gone to ensure he gets what he wants.

In any case, me obsessing about Mike, and constantly worrying about Edward and the rest of my troubles is starting to take a serious toll on me. Obviously, it's not what I had in mind when I agreed to take this trip to Ireland. I mean it's goddamned Ireland for heaven sakes. It's a beautiful country and I should really take advantage of the time I'm going to be spending here. Not just for Rose and Emmett's engagement, but also for the holiday.

I gather my purse and coat and prepare to do a little sightseeing before tonight's events.

Stepping off the elevator, I walk across the hotel's lobby and up to the Concierge's station.

"Good afternoon, Madame and are you enjoying your stay so far at the Fitzwilliam?" I'm greeted cheerily by the young man behind the desk.

"Good morning, and yes I am. The hotel and my room are very beautiful. Thank you." I smile warmly. "Would you happen to have a directory of shops in the downtown area?"

"Absolutely. There are a couple I can give you for dining and boutiques. Also, here's one in case you're interested in visiting the historical district for seeing art at the museums. Is there anything specific I can point you in the direction of?"

"No, these are perfect actually. It gives me a lot to choose from."

"Terrific. Shall I hail you a cab, Madame?"

"I'm fine with walking. I have some time to kill."

"Madame?" her face contorts in confusion and I chuckle, realizing that I'm no longer in the states.

"I apologize. I meant that I'm not in a hurry. Walking would be better for me to take my time seeing the sights."

"Oh, absolutely," she smiles now understanding. "Enjoy your outing, Madame."

"I will and thank you again."

I fasten my coat, adjust my scarf then make my way out on the streets of Belfast.

It hasn't stopped snowing since I've arrived, but it's mostly just flurries now. The scene outside is undoubtedly magical. However, no matter how beautiful it is there isn't a chance I can distract my mind from thoughts of Edward. I would've loved if we had visited this place together. Maybe…

_Stop it, Bella. You know what they say about counting chickens before they hatch…_

My fantasies get pushed to the backburner when I pass by a shop with more than specific tastes that wrestles for and wins my attention.

I peer inside the window of the ice cream parlor and a smile tugs at the corners of my mouth. As I make my way through the door, I knock into someone on their way out, accidentally causing them to drop their packages to the ground.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry!" I instantly apologize and kneel to pick them up.

"Tt's totally alright. No harm done," he says with a chuckle.

"Are you kidding me? I'm such a klutz."

"Yeah, something's never change, do they?"

His response and the familiarity of his voice causes me to freeze and my head snaps up as he stares down at me smirking.

"Hello, stranger."

**BPov**

"Hello, stranger."

His hair is hidden underneath a knit cap; his chiseled cheekbones, along with his dimpled chin, and top lip are now covered with a smattering of bronze scruff. And the top half of his athletic physique dons a black ski jacket.

I remain slack-jawed just staring at him.

"Are you just going to stay there kneeling in the snow gawking or greet me properly?"

"Edward…" I practically stammer and get to my feet.

"Bella." His smile broadens, as he takes me in his arms and squeezes me firmly.

_"Sweet Pea, you're up earlier than usual. Have plans this morning?"_

_"Yeah. I'm heading in town to look at a couple of office properties, Mom," I say, looking over the real estate section in the local newspaper._

_Normally, I'd be utilizing my phone for this task, but being here with my parents, especially my father, has rubbed off on me in a weird way. Seems I've reverted to pre-millennium ways. _

_"For your new practice?"_

_I look up from the paper and give her a half-hearted smile. She senses my distress and sighs._

_"Oh, Sweet Pea. You know your father and me would love nothing more than to have you move back here permanently, but do you think that's the best decision for you or Edward?"_

_"It's the only decision that makes sense right now, Mom."_

_She sits at the table and takes my hands in hers and looks at me with sincerity._

_"You still haven't spoken to him?"_

_I remove my hands from hers and push my hair back off my face. Exhaling sadly, I shake my head._

_"He's called numerous times, and left messages, but I've been too much of a coward to even return his call. His words precisely," I chuckle derisively. "Not that I disagree with him."_

_I push away from the table and rinse my bowl and glass in the sink, before placing it in the dishwasher._

_"Oh, Sweetheart, you're not a coward. Don't talk like that. And I can see you must love him very much. Clearly, he feels the same about you. You just need to talk with him, get things out in the open. Running away is not the answer, Bella."_

_"I know, Mom. I just…"_

_I shake my head and turn away, not knowing how to respond. Honestly, I'm ashamed to say anything, given I hadn't mentioned Edward to my parents up until this point. Moreover, I'd been embarrassed to explain what had transpired between Jake and me to cause me to call off the engagement._

_My parents, like always, were supportive and understanding. They also sympathized with Edward, saying how devastated he must feel with me leaving the way I had. _

_My mother and father aren't the kind of people who ever take sides. They only try and see the perspective from all parties involved._

_"Well, I won't pressure you on this, because I know you'll eventually do the right thing, but if you need to talk or if you would just like someone to listen, I'm here. Always."_

_"Thanks, Mom," I say and go to give her a hug. "I love you."_

_"I love you too, Sweet Pea."_

_An hour later, I'm in the business district of Jacksonville. I've met with the realtor, CJ, and he's given me the tour of a two-story complex that I'm fond of. _

_He steps away briefly to take a call, and I'm left alone to continue my inspection of the place._

_There's a knocking sound from behind me. "Anybody home?"_

_I spin around and am nearly floored._

_"What the-?" I say, staring at the man before me in disbelief._

_"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. My name's Edward. Edward Cullen," he walks toward me and offers his hand. My mouth falls open flabbergasted, but robotically I respond to the gesture, accepting his hand._

_My throat going dry, I ask dumbly, "you said your name is…Cullen?" _

_"Yes. First name Edward. And you're… looking at me rather strangely," he laughs._

_I shake my head, clearing the cobwebs. "I apologize. I was just caught off guard momentarily."_

_"And why is that?" he asks, still smiling at me._

_"No reason. I'm just kind of in my head right now. What can I help you with, Edward?"_

_"Are you the person interested in buying this place? I spoke to CJ and he asked me to come down to take some measurements."_

_"Oh! You're the architect. I'm sorry. He did tell me that you were stopping by."_

_"Well see there, you already know something about me and I've yet to know anything about you. Do you have a name?"_

_"Um…Bella."_

_His smile broadens. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Um-Bella." _

_"No just…I meant just Bella," I laugh softly._

_"I know. I'm only teasing."_

_"Of course, you are." I continue laughing and contemplate to myself 'nice one, God.'_

.

.

.

I've never divulged my and Edward's relationship to his cousin. When we met in Jacksonville, he explained he was there temporarily doing some work for a friend. Ironically, it was the same friend in real estate whose property I was interested in purchasing, so we eventually became acquainted.

Obviously, I was taken aback upon our first introduction. The physical attributes he and his cousin share are downright uncanny. Right down to their voices and facial expressions. That was a difficult pill to swallow for a while, especially with all I was dealing with.

I mean he's Edward's cousin for all that is holy! He looked like him. Even walked and talked like him. And if that wasn't enough to twist my mind, he introduced himself with the same name. Like who the hell has that many namesakes floating around in their immediate family? And the fact that they've all entered my life in such odd circumstances just tells me that God is up there laughing his or her ass off at me. Yes, I do believe that our higher being has one hell of a sense of humor and likes to enact it sometimes to get his or her kicks.

Once I got to know Edward, I revealed that I was familiar with his family due to my, ex-fiancée Jacob, working with his father, Carlisle, at the law firm, but I left out the parts about how well acquainted I was with the Masen's…particularly his older cousin Edward.

While working on the office building, he and I became friends and there were times when we'd meet for coffee or have lunch. We even had dinner a few times. It started out platonically, of course. But there was that one time where things changed between us.

_"So, this place is finally coming together. When do you anticipate the interior designer to start?"_

_"As soon as you get done whatever is your doing up there on that ladder," I respond sarcastically. He rolls his eyes and steps down from said ladder._

_"I'm pretty much done. This is my last day here actually. I just needed to fix a few things here and there. You can't rush perfection, Bella."_

_"Yes, so, you've said about a hundred times," I joke._

_He smiles and starts to pack up his tools. There's an awkward silence between us and it's wearing on my nerves._

_"Is everything alright, Edward?"_

_"Sure. Why wouldn't it be?" he briefly looks back at me then resumes with his task._

_"Well, you're quieter than usual."_

_"I am? I hadn't noticed." _

_Tools are clanging as he shoves them into his bag. That noise, along with his nonchalant behavior is driving me nuts and I need to put an end to it. I approach him and place a hand on his forearm. He stops and looks at me._

_"Things are awkward now, and I don't want them to be. How can I fix it?"_

_"There's nothing to fix, Bella. We're good. I understand that you're dealing with a serious break-up and you can't commit to anything right now. I get it. I just…" He drops the tool bag at his feet with a loud thud, and the crease between his brows deepens._

_"What is it? Just say it. You can tell me anything."_

_"I know we've only known each other for a few months, but in those months, I've seen how hurt you are over what this guy has put you through. It upsets me. You're a beautiful, incredible person. You deserve better. That's just my opinion."_

_I exhale frustrated. "There are two sides to every story, Edward. You can't just assume…"_

_"I'm not assuming anything. Look, I don't know what went on and that's your choice not to tell me, but all I know is that you're hurting over it. That part bothers me. And believe me, I'm not saying any of this because of what happened between us last night. I've witnessed you on several occasions crying over this guy. Whether it's after some phone call you receive, or I catch you staring off. When I finally get your attention, you excuse yourself into the bathroom and ball your eyes out."_

_Jesus, am I that much of a mess? Have I been unravelling so much that I hadn't realized he's been witnessing it? God, I must seem pathetic._

_"It's not all his fault. It's mostly mine," I say quietly._

_"I'm sure there's blame to be shared, I'm not disputing that, but something bad has happened to put you in this state. And I just feel that sometimes situations can't be salvaged, and you must move forward. I tell you I really should hop a plane to Chicago and rip that asshole's head off."_

_"Um, no you shouldn't."_

_"You're a good person. You deserve happiness, Bella. It's just up to you if you're willing to go after it. If you ask me that guy's a colossal ass for letting a woman like you get away, however it happened," he concludes and retrieves his bag from the floor and walks out._

Even though he's never said it out loud, from that moment, he's always assumed that the man I was hurting over was Jacob. Unquestionably, it was easier to continue the lie and let him believe that.

Although there are distinct similarities between both men, I found that Edward and his cousin are as different as night and day.

"It's really great to see you, Bella, but…" his voice trails off, while looking perplexed.

"_But_?" I chuckle nervously.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. I guess I'm just a little surprised to be running into you here of all places," he explains.

"Well, you're not the only one who enjoys ice cream, Edward," I say jokingly. He roles his eyes in amusement.

"I meant _here in Ireland._ You must admit, it's one hell of a coincidence."

_Damn it. What can I possibly tell him my reason for being here? I could lie and say I'm here for a medical conference, but it really wouldn't make sense considering he's most likely here for the same reason I am. To celebrate the holiday with his family._

I exhale heavily then give him a reassuring smile.

"I'm here because my best friend, Rose and your cousin Emmett are getting engaged."

His eyes widen in surprise.

"Wow! I hadn't realized. I thought the family was just gathering for the holiday."

"Yes, it's sort of a surprise, so you can't say anything to anyone."

"Totally understood," he smiles, eyeing me with a suspicious gaze.

"What?"

"So, I guess that means we'll be pretty much spending the holiday together, huh?"

"Yeah, pretty much," I chuckle. "Are you staying at your grandparent's home?"

"Nah. I'm guessing it'll be a little crowded with my entire family probably staying there. What about you?"

"Me? Oh, no, I'm staying at the Fitzwilliam. It's just a few blocks away from here."

"Is that right?" he says with a dubious smirk.

"Yes, why do you say it that way?"

"No reason. I'm familiar with it. I've stayed there previously while working in the area."

"I'm impressed. You've designed in Ireland," I nudge his arm playfully.

"Nothing major, just another gig to put food on the table," he shrugs.

"You're always so modest. Why can't you ever acknowledge how terrific you are?"

"Maybe I just like hearing you say it," he admits with a wink.

"Still charming as ever, I see."

"What can I say? It's my weakness when it comes to women."

I shake my head at him humorously. It's unfathomable to me why he hasn't been snatched up yet. Aside from his obvious stellar looks and impressive talent as an architect, he's funny, sweet, and easy to talk to. Truly a catch.

"Hey, since we're both going to be spending the evening at my grandparent's tonight, I've rented a car, we should drive over there together. Sound like a good idea?"

I stop and think for a moment. It's not a bad idea.

"It sounds like a plan. You sure it won't be any trouble?"

He frowns and sucks his teeth," no trouble at all. Besides, you can catch me up on what's been going on with you since the last time I saw you."

_If only you knew._


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related material is the sole property of the original author.**

**A/n: Hello all. When I began the repost of DE and DE2 I said I would only do A/n's once in a blue moon. More like when there really was a call for them. I wanted to take a moment to address a few issues that were brought to my attention and then we will move on. Both are related to the way I've depicted subjects about Ireland. I will say that my research about Ireland was very, very brief and after I completed that research, I decided to have Grandparents Masen not speak very much English, but more of a native Irish language Gaelic. I've been informed that it's simply not true and only in certain communities is the Gaelic language used and most Irish speak English very well. I didn't want to delve too much into it, because honestly, I'm not educated enough to do so. So, for fiction purposes and to avoid having to go back and change this, I'm acknowledging my mistakes here. I will also say, I made subtle changes about that matter going forward. The grandparents don't have much dialogue, so it shouldn't be too bad. (I hope) Also I made mention of the Grandparents home being a ranch and I've also been informed that this too is not true, rather Ireland have farms. That mistake I will correct and simply refer to the 'ranch' as home or house. I want to thank the reader who brought this to my attention and apologize to anyone I might've offended by this. Thanks for allowing me the time.**

** DE 2, Chapter 13**

**_Bella_**

Later that evening, I stand giving myself a onceover in the floor-length mirror of my hotel room.

I've chosen an ensemble, stylish, yet casual enough for tonight's events. It was also important for me to not overdo it. It's Rose's night and I wouldn't want her to feel upstaged. Like that could even happen. She's beyond gorgeous and I imagine she will be stunning when she accepts Emmett's proposal in front of his entire family.

I smile at the thought.

I always knew Rose would capture the heart of an amazing man. In Emmett, she has found her complete equal. They're perfect together and I hope for nothing but the best for them. I wish the same could be said about my mess of a love life.

"In time, Swan," I exhale with a heavy breath and an even heavier heart.

Applying a few last touches to my makeup, I answer my phone that's befittingly interrupted the task.

"Hello?"

"Hey there. Are you ready?" His friendly voice emerges on the other end.

"Just, sliding on my shoes."

"Okay, so does that mean like another hour?" He teases.

"Ha, ha, very funny."

He laughs lightheartedly.

"I'm downstairs in the lobby. Take your time," he says sincerely.

"I'll be down soon."

I end the call, before grabbing my purse, slipping on my trench coat and scooping up the two boxes filled with pastries I ordered from the bakery earlier. On my way out the door, I pick up the large shopping bag, loaded with Christmas presents that's sitting in the foyer. With arms successfully full, I kick the door closed behind me and head down the hall.

I exit the elevator and he's sitting at the bar in the lobby. He looks over his shoulder and instantly comes over to relieve me of the packages I'm bogged down with.

"Thanks."

"No problem. The car's out front. Let's get these into the trunk."

I follow behind him, as he effortlessly carries everything out the hotel and places them into the trunk of the car.

I can't help but notice how dapper he looks, now shaven and dressed impeccably in charcoal grey slacks, black sweater and wool coat.

"You look very handsome," I comment, and he looks up from the task of neatly arranging my packages and smiles. He straightens to his full height and looks me over.

"And you are as gorgeous as I remember." He opens the passenger door for me, and I sit comfortably inside.

.

.

.

"So, what's in the boxes?" He asks, driving without breaking eye contact with the road.

"Dessert for everyone and something a little special for Emmett and Rose."

"Man, I still can't believe he's getting married. I thought he never would. I guess I'm the last of the bunch to do the deed, that is if you decide to not to count my older cousin's Edward and his failed marriage."

I swallow thickly but offer nothing to the statement.

"Does that mean there are impending nuptials in your near future?" I probe innocently, after uncomfortably clearing my throat. He glances at me and scoffs.

"Absolutely not. I'm nowhere near anything that permanent, but there is someone," he offers, and I can't help but smile.

"There is?" I ask happily and I can see a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Well…maybe…"

"Spill it, Cullen, now!" I nudge him playfully.

"I don't want to jinx it by going all into detail, but yeah, there's someone special._ I_ think they're special anyway," he says, glancing over to me with a smile.

"You're truly one of kind, Edward. I knew you'd find someone special. I'm happy for you."

We fall into silence. I'm almost certain we're both recalling a past moment we shared not so long ago. More specifically a night.

_We started off sharing Thai food and having a normal conversation about how great the design of the office was coming along. Suddenly, tequila enters the picture, and the moment turns very serious._

_"__So, I guess the night didn't go as intended," he says, resting his head against the back of the sofa cushion with his eyes closed._

_"__I don't know what you mean," I say quietly._

_"__You're thinking about him again," he explains conclusively._

_"__You're wrong. I'm not." I get up and pretend to busy myself with some nonexistent paperwork. _

_I hear him exhale heavily and shift his position. I sneak a glance over my shoulder and he's watching me._

_"__Why do you do that?"_

_"__Do what?"_

_"__Hide?" He elaborates._

_"__I'm…not hiding, I'm right here."_

_He approaches me._

_"__You know what I mean, Bella. I thought we'd gotten closer, became friends." He spins me around by my shoulders. "You know you can trust me with anything."_

_I snort derisively. _

_"__We've only known each other for a few months, Edward. That kind of trust takes a certain amount of time to attain."_

_"__I agree, but you and I are different. I've known that from the very first time we met. You know it too. There's something about us that just…clicks. We're easy with each other, we laugh and enjoy spending time together. We eat the same junk food and finish each other's sentences for god's sake."_

_"__Our shared like for pretzels and gelato hardly solidifies us as soulmates either. In fact, I'm certain we're not the only two people on earth who enjoys them," I enlighten, knowing one other person that does._

_"__Now you're being sarcastic."_

_"__What do you want from me, Edward, huh? I told you I'm not thinking about him."_

_"__Prove it."_

_"__How?"_

_His eyes lower, lingering on my mouth. Simultaneously his tongue sweeps his bottom lip, moistening it. He moves in and my lips part to gently protest, but before I can, he kisses me softly._

_I'm stunned by the overture, so much so that I can't seem to move._

_The kiss, however sweet, but not completely chaste, is brief, and he's the first to pull away._

_I stare at him wide-eyed and motionless._

_"__W-why did you do that?" I asked confused._

_"__Why not?"_

_"__You know why not, Edward."_

_"__Because of him?"_

_"__Because of you! You kiss me to try and prove some point?"_

_"__No, I kissed you because I've wanted to for a long while now, and I feel something for you, Bella."_

_"__Jeez, Edward." I fan a hand to my forehead, suddenly feeling feverish or sobered or the effects of the tequila creeping up on me, I can't be sure of which. "You can't do this to me."_

_"__Do what?" He murmurs._

_The way he moves closer to me and threads his fingers through my hair disarms me. It makes me feel something that I haven't felt in a long while. His lips find mine again and this time it's deep and passionate and ignites quickly. My hands bury in his hair and his are cradling my backside, lifting me up, and wrapping my legs around his waist._

_He moves us across the room and presses my back against the door. He's hard through his jeans and I feel him perfectly. He thrusts his hips and I break the kiss, near breathless._

_"__Edward…" I whisper. Momentarily, I'm swept away in lust and possibly inebriation. But something inside me breaks through this haze and snaps me back to reality._

_"__We can't. We can't do this. It's not right." I pant heavily. He pulls back and blinks at me, shaking his head, disagreeing._

_"__It feels right." His hands flex against me when he says this._

_"__Edward… it's not right…not for you…you're g-" he silences me before I can say the word with another shake of his head._

_"__It's not black and white, Bella," he admits seriously._

_"__I'm not so sure," I whisper and avoid his penetrating gaze._

_"__Well, I'm sure about the way I feel at this very moment, aren't you?"_

That night is as clear as yesterday in my mind and I'm sure it is for him as well.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Hmm? Oh, I was…it's nothing," I say, waving him off innocently.

"You're thinking about that night, aren't you? Don't bother denying it. I can see it written all over your face."

"Yeah, well, you wouldn't be able to see anything on my face if your eyes were focused on the road."

"I glanced," he argues, playfully.

"You glanced," I scoff.

"Bella, I thought we worked through everything a while ago. We comforted each other during a difficult time. I have no regrets about anything." He tries his best to convince me.

"I just…I feel like I caused more problems than anything."

"You didn't. Besides, last time I checked it takes two to…well you know."

I smile wanly, swallowing hard.

We finally pull up into the driveway at his grandparent's home. He switches off the engine and turns to face me. Remaining silent for a few moments, he finally extends his hand, cradles my cheek and smiles remarkably.

"Let's just enjoy the night together, okay?"

And like always, he finds a way to make me smile amidst all the drama swirling around in my life.

Like the gentleman he always is, he exits first then comes to open the door for me. I truly hope whoever's sharing his life understands how truly amazing a man Edward Cullen is. Men like him don't come around often, nor do they stay single for long.

He offers his arm and I graciously accept it, as we link ours together and walk up to the house.

We enter inside the home of patriarch and matriarch Masen and all eyes swing to us. The expressions on the faces in the room are a conundrum of emotions. Some happy, some pure astonishment. Others, I can't discern at all.

"Guess who?" Edward manages to break the ice and his mother lets out an overjoyed shriek and runs into the arms of her son.

"Merry Christmas, Mom," he laughs happily, lifting her slightly off her feet.

"Oh my, baby! Carlisle get over here. Our son is here!" She continues with her death rip around Edward's neck.

"I'm right behind you, Sweetheart," Carlisle replies and exchanges a hug with his son.

I step aside and happily watch the joyous reunification between EC, his parents and the rest of his family playout. In the process, I scan the room to see who's in attendance. Now, I've only noticed EC's parents, Edward Masen Sr., Liz and an older couple who I'm certain are the grandparents. I feel like a sore thumb sticking out in the middle of all of this. For one, I'm a stranger to EC's grandparents and two, his own parents are probably wondering why the hell I'm with their son, and the Masen's must be confused the most, wondering what hell I'm doing _here _at all!

'Bella!" Rose squeals and races effortlessly down the stairs in a form fitting dress and dangerously high heels and wraps her arms around me.

"God, Rose! You're suffocating me," I choke out in laughter and return her embrace.

"I can't believe you're here! Emmett told me you were coming. Oh my gosh, Bella this is so perfect! Come with me," she whispers and practically drags me away from all the commotion in the living room and into the kitchen.

"Rose, what the hell?"

"That's _precisely_ what I should be asking you, Isabella Swan. You're here with Edward! When did you guys make up?"

"What? We…that's not-n"

"It doesn't matter. You two are back together and Christmas/ my engagement party/your birthday is going to be the best time of our entire lives, Bella."

"R-Rose," I begin protesting, but she continues her excitement.

"I have Emmett and you have Edward. Who knows maybe we can have double wedding?" Her eyes twinkle happily.

"Whoa. Rose, there's not going to be any double wedding and…how did you find out about Emmett's proposal anyway, it was supposed to be a surprise!"

"Oh, please, Bella, you of all people know there's no keeping secrets from me. When I figured it out, Emmett then had to cop to you being here. But for the record, it's still a surprise to everyone else, so mum's the word."

"Rosalie Hale, you are too much." I shake my head, humorously.

"Now, tell me about you and Edward. I bet the makeup sex was epic!"

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble, Rose but there was no makeup sex. And _that_ person you saw in the living room is not Edward, rather his cousin EC."

"Ezzy and Carlisle's son?" She gasps and pokes her head out of the kitchen, looking into the living room.

"Yep."

She looks back at me, gaping. "Holy shit! They're twins!"

"Actually no. EC is several years younger," I explain.

She takes another look.

"Then he must be a clone."

I chuckle, "no, Rose."

"Doppelgänger?" She attempts another guess.

"Possibly."

"Wow! I mean I've heard stories about how much him and Edward favor each other, but…"

"I know. It's unbelievable. Just imagine how I felt when I came face to face with him in Jacksonville."

She narrows her eyes at me.

"How _did_ you come face to face with him in Jacksonville anyway, Bella? You never told me that you met Edward's _twin _cousin while you were in Jacksonville," she accuses.

My mouth falls open, as I suddenly feel anxious about responding.

"I-"

"Bella, you made it!" Emmett walks int the kitchen and grabs me in a massive bear hug, saving me from her inquisition. I look at Rose over his shoulder and she has her arms crossed, regarding me suspiciously.

Her expression tells me that this isn't over by a long shot.

.

.

.

Somehow, I later manage to extricate myself from Emmett and Rose and end up back in the living area along with EC to greet everyone properly.

"Bella, hi!" I'm approached first by Liz who hugs me.

"Mrs. Masen, how are you? Merry Christmas," I say returning her embrace.

"Merry Christmas, Dear. I'm so happy to see you and that you're spending the holiday with us. Although, forgive me for saying, I'm a little surprised to see you and my handsome nephew show up together," she says, affectionately rubbing EC's chin.

I begin to offer up some sort of fabricated response, but she's caught me totally off guard with her statement.

"It was purely coincidental, Aunt Liz. Bella and I just bumped into each other. Have I told you how gorgeous you look?" EC deflects effortlessly with his charm.

"Always the sweet talker. You're so much like your big cousin it's scary"

"Now that you've mentioned it, where _is _my big cousin? I can't wait to see him."

"Oh, unfortunately, Edward won't be able to make the trip. The weather back home is treacherous, and all flights have been cancelled, it seems."

"That sucks. Well, I'll have to visit home very soon so I can catch up with him."

"I hope so, we all miss you, sweetheart., especially Edward. Anyway, Bella I'm happy you're here." Liz laughs.

"Well, thank you for your gracious hospitality and allowing me to spend the holidays with you, Mrs. Masen."

She frowns at me then erases it with a brilliant smile.

"Nonsense. You're family. And what's with this Mrs. Masen stuff? Come. I want to introduce you to my mother and father-in-law."

And just like that I'm whisked away to meet the grandparents for the first time.

I feel like I'm about to become nauseous. Only because, I don't know how Edward's mother is going to introduce me to them.

_Mom, Dad, this is Rose's best friend Isabella, Edward's ex-therapist and ex-girlfriend. Aka, the woman who broke my son's heart._

"Mom, Pop, I want you to meet, Bella. She's Rose's best friend and-"

"_And_ like a daughter to us." Doctor Masen comes to stand beside me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder, as he effectively interrupts his wife from possibly embarrassing me. "Bella, these are my parents, Fiona and Eammon Masen. Bella, Eammon is Gaelic for Edward," he informs me.

"Of course. How could I forget something like that?" I say and we share a laugh.

"Merry Christmas and it's a pleasure to meet you both and thank you for welcoming me into your home," I say, offering my hand to Doctor Masen's father, who's just as handsome with his thick silvery hair, towering frame and beaming smile. Fiona Masen, who considerably curtails in comparison to her husband, is an elegant, demure and an eternal beauty.

"Welcome, Bella," Eammon, says as he takes my hand and his wife hugs me briefly. They both offer inviting smiles, but I can tell by presence of their laden beautiful Irish accents that English is very much their second language.

"My parents English is 'so, so', Bella, but they can keep up. We do as well," Doctor Masen says to me.

"Go it," I chuckle lowly.

"I'm glad you're here," He whispers then rejoins the rest of his family, as they continue catching up with his second to eldest nephew.

Alice and Jasper finally descend the stairs, carrying the baby. One look at me, and Alice regards me with the stink-eye.

I can tell she instantly wants to tear into me; however, she's thwarted by everyone rushing her way to make over the baby. I want terribly to be included, since I've only seen pictures of baby Joss from Rose. Although, I think better of approaching Alice before we've had the chance to hash things out in private.

I momentarily breathe a sigh of relief that her attention has been deterred, however knowing that soon our confrontation will be inevitable.

While alone, I utilize the time to admire the Masen's home. It's breathtakingly bathed in silver and gold Christmas décor. For some reason, I can feel Alice's decorative style all over this place. It looks amazing. I stare out the window, watching the slight snowfall.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"You scared me." I clutch my chest in surprise, when appears from behind me.

"Sorry. So, are you?"

"I am. Your grandparents are lovely people."

"Yeah, they're the best. I've missed them a lot. I've missed my entire family, actually."

"I can tell," I say. "So, I wanted to thank you for bailing me out before with Liz."

"I didn't do much," he shrugs. "I mean it's not like I lied to her. We did just bump into each other."

I simply nod.

He glances over his shoulder, exhaling, "besides, my family tend to butt in a lot when they shouldn't. It's their way. But it's not really anyone's business if you and I came here together anyway, right?"

"I guess not." I agree, purely just to end the topic altogether. The less said about my situation with EC and Edward, while on this trip, the better. I start to nervously chew on my thumbnail, mulling all of this over.

He nudges me playfully, "hey, don't look so worried. I promise my family are not that bad. I know you've been acquainted with them because of your friend Rose, but I can assure you that they are very cool people."

"Oh, I know. I'm just in my head right now."

"Could that be because you're a year older today?" He chuckles and nudges me again. I gape, swatting him on the arm.

"Who told you?"

"I overheard Rose and Em earlier talking about acknowledging your birthday over dessert."

"They'd better not!" I gasp and whirl around looking for them.

Ironically, our exchange grabs the attention of others in the room. Namely Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose. I notice them looking in our direction and discussing discreetly.

I'm sure Alice is questioning them about my presence and Rose and Emmett are doing the best to explain, without divulging the surprise proposal. I can only imagine what they all must be thinking, witnessing my closeness with EC.

_Guilty much, Swan?_


	14. Chapter 14

**DE 2, Chapter, 14**

**_Bella_**

As we all stand around engaging in chitchat, the doorbell rings. Josh's running footsteps pound down the hall. He lets out a surprised squeak, followed by a joyous greeting. The new arrival responds with equal enthusiasm, and my heart thuds to a halt at the sound of the voice.

The treacherous organ jolts back to life in my chest. It now beats so frantically, that I swear I hear it pounding in my ears. Despite my reluctance to face him, I find my eyes, along with everyone else's no doubt, glued to the open doorway.

He enters, looking down at Josh as he listens to him chattering away. God, he's still incredibly handsome, but I notice the tiny, new lines around his eyes as he smiles at his nephew. Josh tugs at his arm excitedly, "Uncle Edward is here, Mommy and Daddy, I knew he would be here," he practically shouts as he pulls him into the room.

Edward's attention, until now, has been focused on Josh, but he raises his head at his exuberant announcement. He visibly pales as he sees me. It dawns on me that EC is standing very close to me and I begin to wonder if Edward senses something. I know I'm being paranoid, but the overshadowing guilt I feel won't allow me to abandon the thought.

I turn to glare at Emmett accusingly. He had assured me that Edward would not be here. He reciprocates with a shrug of his shoulders, his expression, a picture of contrite concern.

I turn back, but Edward doesn't acknowledge me. He turns to kiss his mother and greet his immediate family, who has hurriedly gathered around him. Rose casts a worried glance at me and EC; and he glances between Edward and me in puzzlement. I return his gaze with a wan smile.

I can feel the anxiety in the group surrounding Edward, the other occupants in the room now sense that something is amiss but can't determine what it is.

Suddenly, a form enters from the foyer, practically gliding. She looks fucking spectacular in red satin, voluminous beautiful curls and mile long legs.

My stomach feels like it's taken a nosedive into my Manolo Blahnik's. I'm sure my expression reflects this, as eyes seem to now be focused on me.

Liz is the first to acknowledge her, I'm sure doing the hospitable thing, along with trying to defuse the awkwardness.

"Kate, Sweetie, you look beautiful. How are you?" She says, embracing her.

"I'm well, Liz, thank you and yourself?"

"I'm wonderful, dear and I'm pleased you could join us for the holiday. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas and thank you for welcoming me. I wasn't sure I would be able to make it, but Edward basically wouldn't take no for an answer. I hope you don't mind?" Kate laughs lightly.

The moment the words are out of Kate's mouth, I lock eyes with Edward. He looks…upset.

_Perfect. That makes two of us._

"Well, my son has always been a force to be reckon with when he wants something," Liz laughs and hugs Kate again.

"Uncle Edward, Bella's here too!" Josh exclaims when he notices me. He then runs over to me, hugging me around the waist, the momentum making me slightly stumble.

"So I see," Edward says emotionlessly.

"Hey, buddy! Gosh, you've gotten so big!" I say, stooping down to return his hug.

"I'm happy you made it back for your birthday, Bella. I told Mommy you would."

As if on cue, Alice appears at his side, not looking happy "Josh, Mommy needs you to help with setting the table. Come with me now."

"Okay, Mommy," he takes her hand and smiles over his shoulder at me before she leads him away.

I straighten back up and witness EC and Edward sharing a happy reunion, filled with embraces and laughter. God, Rose was right, they could be twins. Encountering them separate is one thing but seeing them together is a complete mindfuck.

I swallow hard as I watch everyone becoming acquainted with Kate, as Edward finally introduces her to his grandparents. As expected, they're very gracious to her and vice versa.

A sharp, agonizing pain cuts through me. I know that I deserve no less, but Edward's easy dismissal of my presence hurts all the same. One thing is certain, any thought that I may have had that I was ready to face this situation has been a total fallacy; what is equally clear is that Edward Masen is just as stunned to see me here, as I am to see him.

EC makes his way back over to me, offering me a glass of champagne, "here you look like you could use this"

"What is it?" I ask, taking the glass without hesitance.

"It's champagne."

"Bummer. I was hoping it might be something a little stronger."

"Don't worry there will be plenty of time for Irish whiskey later. It's almost a guarantee that my grandparents will crack it open. You act like you've seen a ghost. You're not feeling ill, are you?"

"Sort of." I mumble so low that he doesn't catch the response, as I consume the entire contents in the flute in one swallow and as ladylike as possible.

"My cousin sure knows how to make an entrance, doesn't he? And always with the most beautiful women," he says, taking a sip from his own glass, while gazing in their direction.

Excusing myself, I swiftly walk through the living room, needing to make a quick exit.

"Bella, wait…" EC calls out, as he catches up to me when I step out onto the porch.

My eyes quickly pan the area looking for an escape, but there isn't one.

Ironically, snow starts to fall at a steady pace, impairing my vision. Of course. That man is in cahoots with the forces of nature.

"Bella?" he calls out for me again and pulls up after I hold up a hand to stop him.

"No. You don't understand. I need to go. Right now."

"Go? What are you talking about, what's wrong?"

"I can't be here. It's…I just can't," I began to pace the porch with a hand pressed to my stomach, trying to figure a way out of this mess.

"This is ridiculous, you are miles away from the city and in the middle of what looks to be significant snowfall. Come back inside. If you're not feeling well, you can lie down for a while in one of the guestrooms."

"Don't you understand! I cannot be here!" My voice rises in panic.

"Okay, okay, fine. I… h-how do you plan on getting back to the hotel?"

"I don't know. I'll call a cab or something. Do they have Uber in Ireland?" I prattle on, while attempting to warm myself through the sleeves of my thin coat.

"I'm sure they have something that serves closely, but it's Christmas Eve. It will take hours for you to be picked up."

He's right.

"Well, there has to be some other way. I can't stay here. It's not a good idea."

He lets out a frustrated huff, "Well…I can drive you, just give me a minute to grab my coat and keys…"

"No." I shake my head vehemently. "You can't just leave. I-it's your family's Christmas dinner."

"And it's _your_ best friend's engagement party. You can't just leave either. How would that make Rose feel?"

A sob rips from my chest and I sink down on one of the porch wicker loungers, burying my face in my palms. In seconds he's at my side with comforting arms around me, allowing time to let my emotions out.

"He wasn't supposed to be here," I say through muffled sobs.

After a much-needed cry, he finally speaks.

"So, I'm guessing my cousin Edward is the guy you've been hung up on," he states obviously.

I simply shake my head, but not to disagree, but because of the shame I feel.

"I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't want to tell you, especially after what happened between us."

I lift my head and look at him. He's staring off into the distance with a slight smirk on his face.

"You think this is funny?" I whisper.

"Not funny, but…awkward as hell."

"Oh my god." Once again, I facepalm. "What you must be thinking?"

"Hey, I'm not going to judge you. At least some things are starting make sense."

Suddenly his expression falls and he scrubs a hand over his face and groans, as he gets up, letting it all finally sink in.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. I didn't mean to…you just…"

"Shit. You're the one."

"_The one?_ I'm sorry, I don't follow," I say baffled.

"I remember I'd called and spoke to him and we talked briefly about you."

My eyes nearly bug out, "you _talked _ about me? W-what did you say-w-what did he say?" I ask, clearly alarmed. He frowns at me.

"It was nothing. I was just making a joke about when I came home to visit that we should catch up and go 'chick siting'."

"When the hell was this!" My hand flies up, clutching my chest, now feeling slight palpitations.

"Relax okay. It was the night of that banquet, when Edward was officially being promoted to Chief of Surgery. He enlightened me to the fact that he was off the market and involved with an incredible woman. When he showed up tonight with Kate, I immediately thought he was referring to her. Now I see that woman is you," he gestures in my direction.

I visibly breathe a sigh of relief, and I would be lying if I said that I wasn't effected by hearing what I meant to Edward. I could feel the corner of my mouth twitch just a bit.

"I don't...I can't even imagine how you could come to the conclusion that I was the woman he was referring to with such vague information, EC."

"Well, of course I didn't know then, but given the way you're acting now and how he can't keep his eyes off you, I kind of figured something was going on. You just confirmed my hunch.

"Jesus," I groan, feeling even worse now.

"I-I mean, I can only _imagine_ what was going through your head when I walked into that office space that day."

"No, you can't," I snort.

"Sure, I can, Bella and I'm not angry with you, just so you know," he brazenly grins.

"Will you stop smiling at me like that and I don't understand how you can't be angry with me, I practically used you."

He looks hurt by my omission and I instantly feel like the scum of the earth.

"Oh God, EC, I'm so sorry I didn't mean it that way I-"

"Hey, don't sweat it, they way I see it we probably used each other." The humor in his voice suddenly vanishes.

"Don't say that. You didn't use me. You were struggling." I reassure him.

"Struggling isn't the word I would use."

"Then what word then?"

"I don't know, drunk, _horny maybe_," he shrugs nonchalantly.

"Christ," I sigh.

"I think we might've been little bit of both," he continues.

"This is such a nightmare, how could I have slept with my ex's bisexual lookalike cousin?" I sob into my palms.

"Shh," he springs to his feet and comes over to me. "Uh, lower your voice. Right now, you and my cousin are the life of _this_ party, Bella. I'm not ready for the attention to shift to me."

"Sorry."

"So, um…I'm guessing this is the first time my cousin and you have seen each other since you left Chicago?"

"No. We've had a couple of run-ins since I'd returned, but our meetings have been fortuitous, but far from pleasant."

"And why is that?"

"Reason one just showed up on his arm a few moments ago," I say sarcastically.

"Ah. Kate. Yeah, I can surely imagine what _that_ encounter must've been like," he grins.

"What are you smiling about. She's not so damn hot."

"Yeah. Insanely hot," he marvels, currently swept up in some sort of haze. I pinch him hard on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

I glare at him. "Focus!"

"Sorry, you were saying?"

"When I first ran into him, I saw the two of them together. I don't know why I was shocked, but I was."

His brows knit together, contemplatively. "Yeah, Edward has never been one to go without female companionship for long."

I shake my head, knowing how true that statement is. At the same time, I'm realizing how much of a hypocrite I'm being.

"Our second encounter wasn't any less volatile," I say, not elaborating any further.

Rose appears at the door and closes it behind her when she sees us in discussion. She doesn't look happy.

"Okay. One of two things can happen, you two can either come back inside and stop ruining Christmas/my engagement party, or I can drag _you _back inside by a fistful of your perfect hair, and _you_ with another fist full of that expensive couture dress. Choose."

EC's brows fly up and he glances worriedly at me. Rose perches her hands on her hips for effect.

"Can't argue with those choices. Give us a couple more minutes and we'll come back inside," he reassures.

"I won't," I answer definitively.

Rose advances and my eyes marginally widen in disbelief.

_She's actually going to do it!_

"Don't push me, Swan. I'm serious."

"Okay, okay, ladies. You two are best friends. I'm sure we can come to some sort of compromise," he says, stepping in to defuse the situation. "Bella and I will come back inside."

"I said no, and I meant it."

He then turns to me. "You're being stubborn."

"That's open to opinion," I counter.

"It's not going to do you any good to keep running away from the problem, Bella. You're going to have to face this matter at some time."

I shake my head defiantly and walk away. He comes up behind me, speaking lowly.

"Listen, I can't imagine how you must be feeling, because I don't know all of the details, but this doesn't have to be difficult. It's just dinner. You don't have to talk about anything with him tonight."

"You saw the expression on his face when he arrived. He's suspicious about something."

"Or maybe he was just surprised to see you here. You said he wasn't aware that you were coming."

"That's not what that look was. He was furious."

"I think you're being a bit paranoid, Bella. In any case, the longer we stand out here debating it, the more suspicious it _does_ look." He reaches out and gently grasps my hand, urging me to come with him. "Come with me?"

Rose's glance shifts back and forth between us in confusion. "What the hell is going on between the two of you?"

I blink at her.

"I just need a few minutes to talk to Rose," I say, releasing EC's hand.

He nods then disappears inside.

I turn back around and she's gaping like a seabass. I frown at her undiscernible expression.

"Oh my God!" She gasps, as her hand flies up to cover her mouth.

"What?"

"The two of you…your sleeping together!"

"Alright, listen to me. Close your mouth and change your expression before someone else here notices and assumes the wrong thing."

"You had _sex _with Edward's doppleganger cousin!"

"It's not what you think and lower your voice!" I whisper angrily and cautiously peer around her, hoping no one else is about to pop out that door.

"You're not denying it." She crosses her arms and waits. I mutter a curse, damning her for being so intuitive.

"Okay, look, yes we had sex…_once_!"

"Just before you came here tonight?" She questions, looking horrified.

"No, Rose! My God what do you take me for? It happened months ago while I was staying in Jacksonville." I wipe my forehead, nervously.

She closes her eyes and shakes her head in puzzlement. "I'm confused."

"All you need to know is that it happened ONCE. We are just friends. That's it."

"But that's Edward's _cousin_, Bella! If he finds out, he's going to hit the roof. Didn't you see his expression when he walked through the door?"

"Yeah, I did. I also saw the gorgeous, curly redheaded woman walk in along with him."

"God, I know right! Can you believe it?" She whispers in disbelief.

"Yes, I can believe it, because he's dating her! What I _can't_ believe is that I listened to your soon to be fiancé when he swore his brother wouldn't be showing up! Where is Emmett by the way? I need to give him a piece of my mind!"

"Ah ah ah. You leave Em out of this, Bella. He was just looking out for me. And he most certainly did _not _make you _bang_ the doppleganger."

"Will you stop calling him that! His name is EC."

"Whatever. You can point the finger at yourself and _EC_ for the volcano ready to erupt, aka Edward Masen."

"I'll tell you what I told EC. I would've _never _come here had I known Edward was coming, Rose. "

"That's neither here nor there. The two of you hooked up, knowing the damage it could inevitably cause-k"

"Just me," I cover my face and mumble into my hands.

"_What_?"

"I said just me. I never mentioned to EC that Edward and I were a _thing_ prior to us having sex. He just put the pieces together when you walked out here a few minutes ago."

"Oh, Bella," she sighs and covers her face.

"Rose, please. Now can you understand why I can't go back in there? Aside from being embarrassed as hell and making everyone feel uncomfortable, I can't face him. Not now. And not while he's in there with her!"

She scoffs loudly, "he's in there with her because of you, Bella! This mess is of your own making. I told you in the beginning not to walk away from him. I told you time and time again to come back home and fight for your relationship, especially when I witnessed the two of them getting close!"

"Well, none of it matters now, does it?" I say angrily.

Obviously taken aback by my response, she walks quietly over to the front of the porch and peers out into the snowy drifts. A silent Rosalie Hale is never a good thing. She always has the answer to fix my messes. It's always been that way, but now I'm afraid this particular mess has rendered her catatonic. I feel instantly remorseful for my outburst.

"Rose? Say something, please?"

"It's my engagement party," she scoffs softly. "My parents couldn't be here. You're the only other family I have to share this special day with…"

"Rose…"

"And yet, it's still all about you."

I frown at her. "_Me?_"

"Yes._ You_." She spins around with a mix of anger and hurt marring her expression.

"I hardly want this to be about me, Rose. That's why I want to leave now to spare everyone the drama, especially you!"

"Damn it! Don't you see how selfish that is?" She throws up her hands in frustration.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, clearly not getting it.

"You know, Bella, for someone who's as smart as you are, you're pretty damned clueless. I've supported you through all this Edward crap and I'll continue to support you through this latest clusterfuck. But tonight's_ my _night and you're just going to have to take your ass back in there, put on your big girl panties and _deal."_

I open my mouth then snap it shut when she shoots me a laser-like glare.

"Now, there's dinner to be eaten, presents to unwrap, and a not so surprise proposal for me to put on my best Meryl Streep performance and accept. We will fix you tomorrow. Got it?"

Nonverbally, I agree, and she immediately pulls me into her arms. In seconds, we're both sniveling wrecks.

"I'm sorry I spoke to you that way," she sniffles.

"I'm sorry I ruined your engagement party. Can you forgive me?"

"You haven't ruined it. No one knows about it still. And of course, I forgive you." She pulls back and gently dabs my eyes with her fingers. I do the same for her, fixing her faintly smudged mascara.

"I can only imagine what everyone is saying in there after I walked out," I sniffle.

"Believe it or not, they're so wrapped in the baby and Josh that they've not given you a second thought."

"What about Alice?"

"Alice is a different story. She's pissed at you for other reasons. There's no sugarcoating that, but we will figure out a way to smooth things over with her later. I promise. But right now, we just need to go back inside, alright?"

We make sure there's no evidence of anything gone awry before we make our way back inside the house. Upon entering, I'm immediately nailed to the wall by the weight of a mossy green scowl.


	15. Chapter 15

**_DE 2, Chapter 15_**

**_Bella_**

We're all seated around the dinner table. The food has been blessed and dining is well underway.

Thankfully no one seems to be fazed by my abrupt exit earlier and are just enjoying the meal.

I glance around at the seating situation Alice took upon herself to arrange.

Naturally, mates are coupled up, which now includes Kate and Edward. She'd seemed a bit reluctant to pair me with EC for obvious reasons, but there really was no other alternative. Besides, her anger toward me right now is so blatant that I'm willing to bet she's wishing there had been a kid's table she could seat me at.

I keep my eyes focused on my plate, chewing thoughtfully, every now and then lifting my gaze only when spoken to, or when an opportune time to join in with laughter presents itself.

"You alright?" EC leans over to whisper to me, discreetly. I simply nod and he returns to his meal. His gesture of concern doesn't go unnoticed, as I feel wilted by the scorching level of energy that's rolling off his cousin.

"Bella, you enjoy Ireland, aye?" Eamonn asks."

"Oh, yes. It's beautiful," I say wiping my mouth daintily with my napkin, before smiling back at him.

"You try Irish Whiskey?" He asks and everyone bursts into laughter.

"I apologize, Bella for my father's audaciousness. He questions everyone about their alcohol intake," Edward Sr. admits.

"It's alright and a completely appropriate question," I laugh. "Not yet, but soon," I address Eamonn. He nods in understanding and gives me a thumbs up sign.

"How about you, Kate?" he then addresses her, and all eyes swing in her direction on cue.

"Oh…um… Níl mé, ach táim ag tnúth le hiarracht a dhéanamh," she replies almost effortlessly with a brilliant smile. A few jaws drop. I'm sure mine is one of them.

_Brown-noser._

"Ar fheabhas!" he exuberantly slaps the table and laughs. Laughter haltingly erupts around the dinner table, as we are in completely clueless to what Kate said to Eamonn and vice versa.

"Kate, we didn't know you spoke Irish, Edward you didn't tell us that she spoke Irish," Alice says.

"Uh…it's as much a mystery to me as it is to you," Edward says, shrugging, appearing caught off guard.

"It was really just a basic response. I-I'm not fluent or anything, "Kate laughs nervously and looks at Edward. "One of my roommates in college was from Ireland and taught me a little here and there, just for fun."

"Wow. A woman with mystery. Hot," Emmett nods with a dimpled grin and receives a little kick underneath the table for his trouble.

_Thanks bestie. _I silently praise Rose and give her a small smile. She throws me a wink, letting me know that she has my back.

"Well, don't keep us in the dark, Kate," I say with mock sweetness. Edward's irked expression doesn't go unnoticed by me.

She frowns at me, "I beg your pardon?"

"Your response. Clue the rest of us non-Irish speakers in," I chuckle lightheartedly.

"Oh, sorry, I was just telling Eamonn that I was looking forward to sharing a drink of Irish whiskey with him. Nothing major."

"You better be careful. Pop is going to hold both of you to that, and I don't know about you, Kate, but Bella here is not the best at holding her liquor," EC snickers, and I nudge his shoulder playfully.

Obviously bothered by the nature of our cheekiness, Edward takes the moment to address us.

"The two of you seem cozy. How long have you known each other?" The unexpected question throws everyone for a loop, and basically stuns them to silence. The only one who doesn't seem to care is Josh, who is currently stuffing his face with mashed potatoes.

"Bella and I met in Jacksonville. As everyone knows, I've been doing some freelance work there. I was contacted by a friend to work on a couple properties he owns, and I met Bella through him."

I breathe a sigh of relief that he doesn't go into deeper detail than that. Especially now since he's learned about my true reasons for leaving Chicago.

"Really? Small world," Edward deadpans and sips from his glass.

"So, I'm hearing. Anyway, Bella told me she was in Jacksonville visiting because she was homesick and missing her folks, which I can totally sympathize with. Right, Mom and Dad?" EC smiles as he continues to play it cool with a chuckle. His infectious demeanor incites everyone to engage in laughter as well. He seems to have that effect on his entire family, as the distant relative who everyone loves and admires.

"Is that so, now," Alice asks bitingly. Jasper whispers something to her and she seems to reluctantly agree with him.

I offer a tight smile, but there's one Edward that doesn't look amused.

"That must've shocked you, Bella. Seeing EC and probably thinking it was my brother?" Emmett chimes in. Rose emerges with her foot again. "Ow! What did I say that time!"

My glance cuts sharply to the left at Edward who's now smirking and anticipating my response. Emmett's query is one of good-natured innocence and he couldn't possibly know the level of uncomfortableness I'm feeling right now. On the other hand, his future wife is in the loop and is having a weird eye conversation with me at this very moment, pleading for me not to let Edward get under my skin. The chances of that happening are nil at this point. However, out of respect for this day and his family, I will remain civilized.

"I have to admit when I first saw a photo of EC, I was completely gob-smacked by how much he and Edward resembled. I actually thought that it _was_ Edward." Kate offers.

_Gob-smacked? Really, Curly Sue?_

"I mean they do resemble an awful lot, but there are differences. I recognized them," I fabricate.

Edward snorts derisively and takes another drink. Thank God, it's only a glass filled with champagne. It would take several more of those before he reaches a state of alcohol induced indignancy.

"Really?" Esme asks. "We've always heard that it was difficult figuring out who was who. Not us, of course, but there are moments if their backs are turned, or if you only caught a profile, you'd be fooled. Bella must be good," she concludes with a wink and smile. I can clearly see who her son gets his charm from.

"Right. That must be it," Edward adds flatly.

_You really want to do this Dr. Masen? Fine, let's play. _

"That and the fact that one is considerably older than the other," I retort, scowling at him, but then smiling sweetly.

Emmett laughs heartily. "Good one, Bella."

The rest of the family joins in with the laughter, oblivious to what's really going on. Edward's eyes lock with mine in a heated stare that only breaks when Alice weighs in.

"Oh, come on. Bella's very intelligent and she's a psychiatrist. I'm sure her ability to determine the nuances between my brother and my cousin aren't that difficult…," she challenges.

Warning bells are practically going off the minute the words are out of her mouth and I'm silently praying that she doesn't use this moment to air her grievances with me in front of an entire room of people.

"…especially since she dated one of them," she snarks.

Although everyone else at this table is aware of that fact, it's a good thing they're all caught up in a new discussion to be worried about what we're talking about.

"EC, my darling nephew, are you planning on visiting Forks anytime soon?" Elizabeth asks, thankfully changing the subject.

EC finishes chewing and wipes his mouth before answering, "Well, Aunt Liz, I actually was going to mention something about that a little later, but since you asked, I guess I should tell all of you that I'm planning on moving back home pretty soon," he says glancing at me then to his parents to take in their reaction. As I imagined it's one of astonishment.

"Are you serious?" His mother asks, elated.

"Yes, Mom, I am. That is if you approve," he teases. She's out of her chair and over to him in seconds, smothering him with hugs and kisses.

"I'd say that's a yes. And that calls for a toast," Alice announces. Everyone raises their glasses. "Welcome home, EC!"

We all clink our glasses together and I give his arm a happy, squeeze and whisper, "welcome home."

"Wow, Cuz, that's some awesome news and I can't wait for us to get caught up and hangout, but I cannot be upstaged tonight," Emmett says with a smirk and a gleam in his eye. I know at this moment that he's about to pop the question. So, does EC.

"Totally understood, Cuz, you have the floor," EC gestures with his hand and nods in understanding. The rest of the family are clueless, but my heart nearly leaps out of my chest when Emmett pushes away from the table then kneels in front of Rose. Immediately four pairs of hands fly up to the mouths of Alice, Esme, Elizabeth and Fiona when they make the connection of what's happening. And even though Rose unraveled this surprise days ago, the overwhelmingness of the moment has taken over her.

"Rosalie Hale, you are the woman of my dreams and the love of my life. Would you make me the happiest man alive by spending the rest of your life with me and becoming my wife?"

Tears stream down Rose's cheeks, as Emmett presents her with the gorgeous engagement ring, he showed me not so long ago. He waits for her response, and she nods wordlessly.

_Emmy winning performance my ass Rosalie Hale. _

And he slips it on her finger before standing and lifting her out of the chair and into his massive arms.

EC puts two fingers in his mouth and whistles loudly, as the rest of the entire room erupts into applause and goes over to congratulate the newly engaged couple.

EC starts off exchanging handshakes and back pats with Emmett, "Congrats, Man and you know there was no way my news could top this. I'm truly happy for you."

"Thanks, man and I meant what I said about us catching up when you move back home."

"I can't wait, Em."

The congratulations continue, as I saunter up behind Rose who's talking to Kate, who's admiring her ring.

"I'll give you two some space. Congratulations again, Rose," she says and goes over to congratulate Emmett. I wait until she's out of earshot before speaking.

"Meryl, that was_ some_ Oscar winning acceptance," I tease.

"Oh, shut up. One look at this ring and Emmett's gorgeous blue eyes and I was rendered speechless!"

"A feat that _no_ _one, until this day,_ has ever been able to conquer," I quip. "I'm so happy for you." I smile, throwing my arms around her in a loving embrace.

"Am I allowed to give my sister-in-law to be a congratulatory hug?" Edward asks, approaching us.

Rose eyes him skeptically with a sly smirk, then pulls him into an embrace.

"Congratulations and welcome to the family, Gorgeous," he kisses her cheek. Before releasing her hold, she whispers something in his ear and he nods, before she runs into Alice's arms squealing, leaving us standing there alone.

"We need to talk." He doesn't waste anytime addressing me.

"No, we don't."

I attempt to walk away, but he grabs me firmly by the elbow.

"Now, Bella."

I shrug out of his grasp.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to your _date_, Edward?"

"You really want to go there, considering how you and my cousin are practically foaming all over each other?"

"_Excuse me?"_ I gasp in utter outrage.

"Meet me upstairs in the guestroom at the rear of the hallway." He coolly walks off, not bothering to wait around for my protest.

_Son of a…Who the hell does he think he is ordering me around and how is it that he's gotten so much hotter!_

"Are you alright? You look _pale_?" Rose asks, returning after seeing Edward abruptly part from me.

"I'm fine." My response emerges quickly and escalates to an unnatural level.

"You don't sound fine. What did Edward say?" she frowns.

"He wants to talk."

"Well, I guess that's…understandable?" She says unsurely.

"He wants to talk now, like upstairs in one of the guestrooms, _now_."

"Oh. That's going to be awkward as hell, especially with his date not so far away. Trust me Kate is very aware of the tension that's brewing between the two of you. Women's intuition can be a wicked bitch."

"Yeah," I say chewing on my thumbnail.

"But you're going to meet with him anyway, aren't you," she states matter of factly.

"It's not like I was left much of a choice," I respond and make my way up the staircase.

The walk down the hallway feels eerie. I imagine this must be what the green mile is like. I realize I'm being ridiculous, but this just seems all wrong. By the time I reach the room where I witness him pinching the bridge of his nose and doing a dizzying amount of pacing, I plan to tell him just that.

"Listen, Edward, this-i"

"You mind closing that door behind you," his voice is calm and even, yet underlined with pure anger.

"Yes, I do mind. I do not want to get into this with you right now, Edward. It's beyond inappropriate."

"Clearly inappropriateness was not apart of your rational thinking before you agreed to come here. I mean what the hell was going through your mind, Bella, that _this_ would be ideal!" He gestures wildly.

"Of course not!" I whisper harshly. "But what was I supposed to do? Emmett came to me practically begging me to be here for Rose when he proposed to her. He had to tell me about the surprise proposal knowing it would be the _only_ way to get me to come, and I tried turning him down, but he wouldn't let me."

"Oh, he wouldn't let you. Like anybody could ever _make_ you do something you didn't want to do."

I blanch at his statement.

"Believe me Edward the last thing I wanted to do was be in the presence of you and your _date_."

What I really meant to say was I wanted to be here for Rose, and I was under the impression that he would not be able to make it. Obviously, my mouth didn't get the memo on what my brain had already planned.

"This has nothing to do with Kate so, don't bring her up."

"Gladly," I snap.

"I want to know how long you've been fucking my cousin?"

"W-_what?"_ His question staggers me.

"What do you take me for, Bella, an idiot? I'm not blind or stupid. I see _exactly_ what's going between the two of you and I want answers. And what was that fucking remark about not being able to hold your liquor? You were getting drunk with my cousin? Since when you started drinking?" He snaps.

"I don't owe you an explanation about anything."

"The hell you don't. EC's my cousin. And you and I were together, happily, or so I'd thought and then one day you just upped and left without _any_ explanation. And now you show up here, in _Ireland _of all places for Christmas with my family like nothing has changed and with my cousin of all people! If you think you're leaving here without some sort of explanation you've got another thing coming. I'm sick of all the fucking lies and omittances. I wanna know _right_ _now_, Bella."

His appearance is borderline intimidating, although I know without a doubt that he'd never harm me. But he's worked himself up into such a rage, I barely recognize the man standing before me.

"I told you why I left," I swallow thickly.

"I'm not talking about why you left. I accepted your bullshit response on that topic."

My eyes widen at his abrasiveness.

"I want to know why you thought it was okay to sleep with my fucking cousin and then throw it in my face on Christmas Eve! You really want to hurt me that much, humiliating me in front of me entire family? Wasn't it enough that I lost you?" His voice breaks by the end of his rant, as he is now staring me square in the eyes.

I've been jolted to silence. Edward's anger surpasses heights of remarkableness. The flaring nostrils, clenching jaw and raging stormy eyes are something to behold. Even at the level it was minutes ago, isn't something I'm unfamiliar with. I've seen him lash out many times when provoked, but right now, witnessing him emotional is a demeanor I've only seen once before. And that was after Josh's accident.

No longer able to hold them back, tears well up in my eyes.

"I never meant to hurt you in any way, Edward. You have to believe that," I say softly.

The muscles in his jaw are strong as it clenches repeatedly and he finally steps away from me, but his eyes never leave mine.

"I want to know how long?" His tone reverts to normal.

I shake my head, defiantly, not wanting to answer as the tears lastly spill over.

"How long?" He repeats more determinedly.

"It-it's not like that. It only happened once and…."

I feel so ashamed that I can hardly get the words out.

"When?"

"It happened a few months after I moved to Jacksonville," I sniffle, now unable to look at him. He moves aimlessly around the room.

"So, you were in Jacksonville with your folks all that time and you kept that from me. Why?"

"It was better you didn't know, Edward."

"I…how…I don't recall if I ever mentioned EC-"

"You hadn't."

"But you didn't think to question him when you saw the resemblance?"

"I knew who he was right away after he mentioned his last name," I confess.

I glance up and he looks crushed.

"How- _why_ would you do that?" He asks in disbelief.

"Edward, you need to know that EC didn't know about us. Please don't blame him."

"Oh, I figured that out at dinner. You see, I don't know how much EC talked about me to you, but he and I share a close relationship, Bella. He would _never_ do anything like this to me purposely. I never thought you could be capable of doing something like this to me, but it's becoming more apparent to me that I don't know who you are anymore, or if I ever did."

"I'm so sorry that you feel that way and I'm truly sorry for all the hurt I've caused. I just…I was dealing with so much at the time and…leaving you…it was one of the hardest things I ever had to endure in my life, Edward." I sob quietly.

"It didn't have to be, Bella. You chose."

I nod haltingly, "you're right. I did."

"Just like you chose to have sex with my cousin."

"What does it matter now, anyway, you're with Kate…"

"Will you stop bringing her up! Fuck Kate! This is about me and you!"

I jump around, startled by the bang of the door, hitting the wall. Kate's standing in the doorway, looking as pissed off as Edward sounds. I look back to him and he throws his head back and mumbles a curse in frustration.

"Everyone is looking for you. Your grandfather wants us all to have a drink with him in the wine cellar, toasting Rose and Emmett's engagement, "she announces sourly, staring pointedly at him.

"Kate, I didn't m-"

"Rose is looking for you as well," she nods in my direction, abruptly cutting into Edward's attempted explanation.

"Kate…" he tries again, but she quickly turns away and leaves.

"Oh God," I exhale remorsefully. "I warned you this wasn't a good idea."

"You know, I never thought I'd say this, but I never expected to encounter another woman whose actions are comparable to my ex-wife's. Today you proved me wrong."

Those words rock me to the very core. Watching his retreating form, as I'm sure he's run off to smooth matters over with Kate, I sink down on the bed holding my face in my hands.

* * *

_**Keep hopeful and stay safe everyone.**_


End file.
